Begin Life As a GOD
by 614foundlove
Summary: [CHAP 13 UPDATE!] ini hanya cerita tentang Tao,seorang namja SMA biasa yang kehilangan rumahnya dan kedua orang tuanya pergi entah kemana, lalu bertemu orang yang mmeberikan rumahnya secara gratis, kemudian bertemu dengan namja aneh tapi tampan. EXO/KrisTao here! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Author: GalaxyPanda69

Cast: Kris, Tao and other cast

Genre: Romance, Humor (maybe), fantasy

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI,Boy X Boy, AU , typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

A/N: annyeong readers tercintaahhh~~ *readers pingsan berjamaah* . hehe… maaf yah Laxy jaraang (pake banget) updet ep-ep Laxy… dan sekarang malah nambah satu -,- , yah karena paket unlim X*L MAHAL banget , jadinya jarang-jarang ngisinya (kenapa curcol?). Tapi tenang aja gak cuma ini aja yang bakalan updet, ep-ep lain juga bakalan dilanjut kok terutama 'Danger'. FF ini Laxy ambil dari anime jepang yaitu Kamisama Kiss, jadi ada beberapa kalimat atau kejadian yang akan Laxy tambahin . okeh dari pad abaca keluhan Laxy, baca aja ep-ep baru ini. Happy Reading~~

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

.

.

KRISTAO REAL!

.

.

GalaxyPanda69 Present

.

~Being life as GOD~

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Ditengah malam seperti ini seharusnya semua orang sudah pergi kepulau kapuk mereka yang lembut dan tertidur, namun tidak dengan namja cantik berambut hitam legam tengah duduk dibangku taman dengan wajah murung dan pandangan kosong. Dikanan kirinya terdapat tas besar yang berisi pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya. Hey kenapa namja cantik ini berani sekali keluar malam-malam begini, apa ia tidak takut dirampok atau mungkin diculik? Lalu kenapa wajahnya murung? Dan juga kenapa bawa tas besar itu? Kalian penasaran? Yah~ baiklah.

FLASHBACK

seorang namja tampan tapi juga cantik berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup sederhana dengan wajah riang. Saat berangkat sekolah ia meminta kepada eommanya agar pulang sekolah nanti untuk dimasakkan makanan kesukaannya dan eommanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Di name tag namja cantik itu bertuliskan 'Huang Zi Tao'. Tao membuka pintu rumahnya, yang dia lihat hanya gelap. Apa eommanya belum pulang dari bekerja?

Tao melepas sepatu beserta kaos kakinya dan diletakkannya ditempat sepatu yang sudah tersedia dan berjalan masuk kerumahnya. Tangan Tao meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu, jujur saja Tao sedikit takut gelap. Ingat hanya sedikit.

Tao berhasil menemukannya dan seketika ruangan terang kembali. Tao seperti tidak merasakan kehidupan dirumahnya "eomma! Appa! Kalian ada dimana?" teriak Tao nyaring, bahkan sampai menggema. Tao seakan ada di goa.

Tao mencari ke dapur yang ia dapatkan hanya kosong, lalu mencari lagi keruang tamu , keadaan sama saja seperti didapur. Baiklah ruangan terakhir yaitu kamar eomma dan appanya.

Tao melesat cepat ke kamar appa dan eommanya. Perlahan ia buka pintunya "eomma~ appa~ kalian ada didalam?" ucapan Tao tidak dibalas. Akhirnya pintu terbuka sempurna. Betapa terkejutnya Tao, keadaan kamar ini berantakan. Semua baju-baju yang biasanya rapi kini terkeluar dari rak baju dan berserakan dilantai, alat-alat make up eommanya pun berhamburan, laci-laci terbuka semua. Pokoknya kedaan kamar ini seperti kapal pecah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!.

TING TONG..

Itu bel rumah Tao. Dengan segera Tao pergi kedepan pintu utama dan membukanya. Didepannya kini ada seorang namja bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Tao dan berbadan kekar, memakai jas hitam begitu juga kacamatanya.

Namja berjas itu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Tao. Tao mengambil dan membacanya. Tao kaget dan shock dengan apa yang ia baca.

 _'tao-er, eomma dan appa pergi sebentar ne. Kami berdua ada urusan mendadak. Oh iya! Kami meminjam uang dari teman appamu dengan jumlah yang sedikit, bisakah kau menbayarkannya?_

 _Sekian dulu ne_

 _Pay-pay tao-er'_

Ia tidak percaya dengan orang tuanya ini. Pergi begitu saja dengan meminjam uang orang lain. Terlebih lagi mereka meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

"maaf, tapi anda harus pergi, rumah ini sudah dijual" sederet kalimat dari orang berjas ini menambah shock Tao. "ta-tapi a-aku harus t-tinggal di-mana" ucap Tao tergagap. Sekarang Tao menahan tangisnya.

"kami tidak perduli, sekarang tolong angkat kaki dari sini"

FLASHBACK END

Sudah tau kan sekarang kenapa namja cantik ini-Tao- duduk dibangku taman malam-malam seperti ini.

Tao menghela napas lelah. Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung kemana Tao harus tinggal. Ingin menginap dirumah teman namun Tao sama sekali tidak punya teman disekolah, ingin menginap di motel, tapi Tao tidak membawa uang sekarang ia masih memakai baju sekolahnya. Sepertinya Tao akan menjadi gelandangan muda.

"arg! Orang tuaku memang pecundang sialaaann!" teriak Tao ditengah malam. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ia benar-benar kesal dengan orang tuanya ini.

"seseorang tolong aku!~~"

Tao mendengar teriakan seseorang. Badan Tao seketika merinding, apa taman ini ada hantu nya? Tao sangat takut dengan hal mistis seperti hantu. Dan juga ini sudah tengah malam.

"seseorang ku mohon tolong aku!"

Teriakan itu datang lagi. Tao mulai beranikan diri dan mengedarkan pandangannya disekita taman. Dark choconya melihat seulet namja memakasi jaket coklat muda, memakai topi dan syal coklat tua sedang memeluk erat pohon yang ia panjat. Dibawahnya ada anjing berbulu hitam sedang menggonggong.

Sepertinya namja itu takut anjing. Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati namja berjas coklat itu "kumohon, jauhkan anjing itu~" ucap namja berjas itu bergetar ketakutan.

"hush..hush.." Tao akhirnya mengusir anjing itu dan namja itu langsung turun dari pohon "hah… terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku Tuan" ucap namja itu.

"huft.. aku berpikir untuk datang ketaman ini namun tiba-tiba anjing itu mengejarku" curhat namja berjas itu "apa kau tidak suka anjing?" Tanya Tao

"huh.. entah kenapa aku tidak suka anjing, sepertinya aku tidak benar-benar diterima disini. Oh iya, kau tinggal disekitar sini?" Tanya namja berjas itu. "ah, iya aku tinggal disekitar sini, tapi.. sekarang aku kehilangan rumahku…"ucap Tao kesal. Akhirnya karena tidak ada teman untuk curhat, Tao menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadanya dari awal sampai akhir.

"Apa! Orang tuamu pergi bergitu saja dan meninggalkan hutang yang besar? Jadi rumahmu disita?!" Tao mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar benci orang tuanya.

Namja berjas itu menunduk "sebenarnya aku juga meninggalkan rumahku, sudah lama sekali aku meninggalkan rumahku. Tapi jika aku kembali Kris pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan…" ucap namja itu. Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Kris? apa ia kakaknya namja ini? Um… pertanyaan mulai muncul dibenak Tao.

"hei~ tapi kau masih mending karena masih punya rumah buat kembali kan?" namja berjas itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung Tao "maksudku, kau lihatkan aku, aku habkan tidak punya tempat tinggal" jelas Tao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hm.. begitu ya, kalau begitu kau bisa ambil apa yang kumuliki"

Hah? Apa yang tadi namja ini bilang? Memiliki apa yang dimilikinya?. Tao bingung dengan perkataan namja ini. Kenapa namja ini mau saja memberikan miliknya padahal Tao bukan siapa-siapanya. Bahkan mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"aku sudah lama meninggalkan rumah itu. Kau taukan rumah tidak boleh terlalu lama dibiarkan kosong. Lagi pula itu cocok untukmu" namja berjas itu berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao kaget dengan tingkah namja berjas itu.

CUP~

Namja berjas itu mencium kening Tao lembut. Mata panda Tao membola seketika. Apa yang dilakukan namja itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mencium sembarangan kening nya. Sekarang keningnya sudah tidak suci *A: -,- plis Tao , Tao: napa thor , sirik aja lu!, A: dasar panda gemuk! #diwushu Tao*

Tao menyentuh keningnya yang baru saja dicium oleh namja asing didepannya, lalu namja asing itu memberika secarik kertas kepada Tao "silahkan pergi kealamat yang ada dikertas ini, dan katakana saja Suho yang mengirimmu" ucap namja berjas itu.

"aku sangat yakin dia akan menyambutmu sebagai Tuan barunya" lanjutnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih memasang ekspresi bingungnya, di tangan kanannya terdapat kertas dari namja asing itu.

Tao melihat isi kertas itu, ternyata sebuah denah 'Tuan baru?'gumam Tao.

.

KRISTAO

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah kaki Tao menggema ditengah malam, Tao melihat sekali lagi denah itu. Sepertinya rumah itu tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tadi. Yah~ Tao tidak punya pilihan lain selain rumah yang diberikan orang itu. Kalau Tao menolak mungkin ia akan tidur dibawah jembatan.

Langkah kaki tao terhenti. Didepannya kini ada sebuah kuil using yang sangat tidak terawat. Ini lelucon. Orang itu bilang adalah rumah tapi kenapa hasilnya jadi kuil using ini. "aku tidak akan percaya orang lagi!" Tao menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Tangannya meremas kertas tadi.

"Tuan Suho!"

DEG

Tubuh Tao menegang seketika, suara seseorang tapi disini hanya dirinya saja. Lalu tadi itu suara siapa. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Hanya ada kegelapan saja.

"selamat datang kembali Tuan Suho"

Suara itu muncul lagi. Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Oh ayolah, ini tidak lucu. Tao sangat benci dengan hal-hal mistis seperti hantu atau arwah gentayangan. Apalagi dimalam seperti ini.

WUSH…

Tiba-tiba api muncul dibelakang Tao, tentu saja Tao kaget. Tao membalik badannya dan terkejut, ternyata api itu sangat besar "HUUWAAA! HANTUU!" jerit Tao memekang telinga orang jika ada yang mendengar, tapi syukurlah sekarang sedang sepi.

Tao berjalan mundur dan...

DUK

Kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan...

BRAK

Tubuhnya terbentur dengan dinginnya lantai kayu. Tunggu lantai kayu? berati Tao sudah ada didalam kuil usang ini. Tubuh Tao seolah kaku, wajahnya sudah pucat bahkan sangat pucat. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan muncul.

"apa itu kau,Suho?"

suara itu muncul lagi namun suara ini lebih berat dan terkesan dingin dari yang tadi. Tao bangun dari jatuhnya dan duduk, sekarang disekitarnya muncul kabut. Tao dapat melihat sebuah bayangan manusia yang membelakanginya,jadinya Tao hanya melihat punggung namja itu. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan fisiknya yang sangat berbeda dari manusia biasa. Bayangan itu memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti serigala.

Mata panda Tao terbelalak, dia pasti bukan manusia.

"kemana saja kau selama ini eoh? kau membuatku harus mengawasi rumah ini selama 5 tahun"

semakin lama kabut yang mengelilingi 'makhluk' itu mulai menghilang dan muncullah sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi tegap memakai baju yukata hitam, rambutnya berwarna pirang gelap.

namja itu menoleh dan menatap Tao dengan mata tajamnya bak elang yang hendak memakan mangsanya. "huwaa!" teriakan Tao terdengar lagi.

"aku akan membunuhmu, Suho!"

"huwwaa!"

Namja aneh itu -menurut Tao- mennggenggam tangan Tao kuat. Tangannya sangat dingin dan kukunya juga tajam sekali, mungkin jika terkena sedikit saja bisa sangat parah lukanya. Tao menutup matanya dan berteriak tak melawan. Tapi Tao tidak merasakan tubuhnya sakit. Tao membuka matanya perlahan dan dilihatnya namja aneh ini diam dengan wajah terkejut.

"ya! dia bukan Suho" ucap namja aneh itu tenang dan melepaskan genggamannya, badan Tao lemas seketika dan jatuh tertidur lagi.

WUSH.. POW..

Muncul dua bola api lalu berubah menjadi dua 'orang' . Tubuhnya seperti anak kecil,memakai yukata. Juga memakai topeng unik dan mereka melayang. satu anak kecil itu memakai topeng tersenyum manis menggunakan yukata berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga berwarna kuning dan yang satunya memakai topeng satu mata dikedipkan dan tersenyum menggunakan yukata putih dengan hiasan bungan berwarna merah.

"itu tidak mungkin" ucap anak kecil itu bersamaan.

anak kecil dengan topeng tersenyum manis itu mendekati Tao dan menunjuk sebuah cahaya berbentuk titik dahinya -bekas ciuman namja berjas itu-"Kris, lihatlah! dia memiliki tanda Dewa Bumi didahinya" ucapnya, "dan juga jiwanya terasa seperti tuan Suho!" lanjutnya.

Namja aneh itu menatap dingin Tao "tapi tetap saja dia buka Suho..." ucap Namja itu dingin dan tajam, "hei, namja panda. Siapa kau?"

Tao tidak menjawab, ia masih diam -belum mengetahui kondisi disekitarnya-.

"INI ADALAH KUIL HANTUU!"

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao menyerahkan kertas yang diberikan namja asing tadi kepada namja aneh itu, Tao sudah bisa sedikit tenang sekarang. ingat hanya sedikit. namja aneh itu melihat denah yang ditulis namja asing itu dengan teliti "hm.. ini memang tulisan tangan milik Suho"

"oh iya! seorang namja berjas coklat muda itu mengatakan kepadaku untuk pergi kesini karena aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi" jelas Tao kepada mereka bertiga -namja aneh itu dan kedua anak kecil yang melayang-.

Tao menatap kagum namja didepannya itu 'jadi, dia ini adalah Kris? dia terlihat seperti model dan wajahnya sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap' batin Tao. Jujur saja Tao iri dengan ketampanan Kris. Jika wanita diluar sana melihat Kris mungkin saja mereka akan berteriak-teriak seperti fangirl atau mungkin pingsan ditempat.

Kris merasa merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu, ia men-deathglare Tao hingga membuat yang ditatap mengerikan itu terkejut. Kris mengacak pinggang "orang yang kau temui adalah Dewa Bumi lokal, jadi ia telah memberimu kepemilikan kuil ini berarti..." ucapan Kris terhenti, Tao hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang diucapka Kris, "...kau telah menjadi Dewa Bumi."

Tao mengedipkan matanya. apa tadi Kris bilang? Dewa Bumi? Tao hanyalah anak SMA biasa kenapa bisa menjadi dewa?

"yee, Selamat! Dewa Bumi kita telah kembali" ucap anak kecil bertopeng satu mata berkedip. "kita harus membuat pesta!" ucap anak kecil bertopeng tersenyum manis. Kedua anak kecil itu melayang-layang disekililing Tao.

Tao masih loading ternyata. Lihatlah ekspresi bodohnya yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka.

"tunggu dulu!" teriakkan Tao membuat kedua anak kecil itu berhenti berputar-putar di sekitarnya. "apa? aku Dewa Bumi? aku Huang Zi Tao, seorang murid SMA. Aku hanya manusia biasa! kapan aku menjadi dewa?!" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri, menatap bingung kedua anak kecil itu.

"sejak kau menerima tanda dikeningmu!" ucap kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan dan menunjuk kening Tao yang mengeluarkan cahaya. 'tanda dikeningku?' gumam Tao. Mata Tao terbelalak, ia menyentuh keningnya. Tao ingat sebelumnya namja berjas yang ia tolong itu menciumnya keningnya.'jadi, ciuman itu sebuah tanda?'

mata tajam Kris menatap dingin Tao dihadapannya, tangan Kris menarik dagu Tao dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. wajah Tao sekarang sangat memerah.

"bocah ini menjadi Dewa? apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertimu? mengumpulkan persembahan kan?" ucap Kris dingin. "ck..aku menolak menerimanya!" teriak Kris setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tao. Kris membalik badannya dan menggacak pinggangnya.

"tapi dia memiliki aura yang sama dengan Tuan Suho!" kedua anak kecil itu terkejut dengan perkataan Kris. Bisa-bisanya Kris menolaknya begitu saja,disaat seperti ini. Kuil ini sudah ditinggal terlalu lama dan membutuhkan Dewa yang baru. bukan saat memikirkan yang lain.

"ck.. aku tidak membutuhkannya, bawa saja dia keluar dari sini" ucap Kris

"tunggu dulu! hey kau tuan aneh! kau sangat tidak sopan" ucap Tao, wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu tapi menahan amarahnya sedari tadi."lagi pula siapa yang ingin berdoa dikuil kumuh ini? aku juga menolak untuk tinggal disini!" ucap Tao final kemudian mengangkat kedua tasnya bersiap pergi.

Kris terkejut dengan perkataan bocah ini namun dapat disembunyikannya dengan baik. Kris melihat kedua anak kecil itu mencoba menghentikan Tao. Kris menundukkan kepalanya "dia yang pergi atau aku yang akan pergi?" ucapan tenang Kris membuat kedua anak kecil itu terkejut "Kris! kenapa kau bicara seperti itu!" ucap kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan.

kabut hitam mulai mengelilingi ruangan "aku hanya patuh kepada Suho,untuk apa aku menuruti perintahnya. kalian bisa menggantiku dengan anjing liar yang tua" setelah mengucapkan itu Kris melangkahkan kakinya pergi hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi. Bagaikan dimakan oleh kabut hitam itu.

Tao hendak mengejar Kris namun keburu Kris sudah tak terlihat lagi. sedetik itu juga kabut hitam yang ada diruangan itu menghilang menyisakan Tao dan dua anak kecil itu. Tao menatap kedua anak "hmm.. untuk saat ini, apa boleh aku menginap disini?" tanya Tao hati-hati. pasalnya anak kecil dihadapannya ini bukan anak kecil biasa melainkan hantu.

kedua anak kecil itu berlutut seakan menyembah Tao "dengan senang hati!" ucap keduannya semangat.

.

KRISTAO

.

Suara burung menghiasi pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul, begitu juga untuk kuil kusam itu. Sejujurnya Kuil itu sangat indah dan bagus dipagi atau siang hari, arsitekturnya seperti rumah-rumah adat dijepang namun lebih kecil *sumpah ini ngasal*. yah.. walaupun lantai kayu dan jendelanya dipenuhi oleh debu dan langit-langit ruangan yang ada sarang laba-labanya.

terlihat seorang namja manis sedang tertidur lelap, namja manis itu Tao. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka dan berkedip-kedip lucu *duh.. pengen gua culik #dibakapYipan*. dengan cepat Tao bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk "ah! kemarin hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi apa itu! kedua orang tuaku melarikan diri lalu aku diusir dari rumaku, kemudian kau tersesat dan ada orang yang memberiku rumahnya secara gratis. saat aku pergi ternyata itu kuil kumuh dan kemudia mereka bilang kau adalah Dewa Bumi. Lalu ada hantu yang tidak sopan dan dingin bernama Kris tiak akan menerimaku, haha.. mimpi yang aneh!" racau Tao dipagi hari ini sambil tertawa sendiri.

"selamat pagi Dewa Bumi!"

Itu bukan mimpi Tao -,- . Sekarang dihadapannya ada dua anak kecil memakai yukata putih dengan hiasan bunga merah dan kuning menatap Tao. sedangkan Tao? ia hanya diam membatu, masih belum paham dengan situasi dipagi ini.

"baiklah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi, ada beberapa s hal kita ingin kau lakukan" ucap salah satu anak kecil itu yang memakai topeng tersenyum manis. "apa itu?" tanya Tao dan menatap bingung apa yang diucapkan anak kecil tadi.

"tugas dari Dewa Bumi!" ucap kedua anak kceil itu bersamaan.

Tao disuruh mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah selesai kedua anak kecil itu memberikan apron dan lap kecil.

"pertama, menyapu halaman!" Tao menyapu halaman menggunakan sapu dengan cepat, seperti dikejar-kejar setan saja.

"bersihkan sarang laba-laba dan debu didinding!" Tao melap dinding kayu itu dengan kain lap setengah basah dengan sangat cepat.

"selanjutnya mengepel lantai sampai bersih!" Tao diberikan alat pel beserta ember berisi air dan mulai mengepel lantai hingga mengkilap bersih.

Tao ingin pingsan saja! ini pekerjaan seorang Dewa? ia bagaikan seorang pembatu yang disuruh-suruh. Keringat mulai keluar akibat kelelahan, Tao mengusap keringatnya dengan kain kecil yang bersih.

"hey kalian berdua, aku tidak pernah bilang 'setuju' saat kalian bilang aku akan menjadi Dewa Bumi" Tao mengintrogasi kedua anak kecil yang seenak jidatnya saja menyuruh-nyuruhnya seperti pembantu.

Kedua anak kecil itu terkejut dengan ucapan Tao "a-apa yang kau katakan! sekarang kuil tidak ada yang mengurus kuil karena Kris hilang"

"sebelum itu kami akan perkenalkan diri, aku Jeno" ucap salah satu dari mereka, yang memakai topeng tersenyum manis menggunakan yukata putih dengan hiasa bunga merah. "dan aku Mark..." ucap anak kecil yang memakai topeng stu mata dikedipkan dan tersenyum manis menggunakan yukata putih dengan hiasan bunga kuning. "kami berdua telah merawat kuil ini selama bertahun-tahun" ucap keduanya bersamaan "dan selanjutnya kami juga akan melayanimu juga Tuan Tao!" lanjut mereka.

Kedua anak kecil itu berlutut didepan Tao dan menatap Tao dalam "kami akan menuruti apa yang kau perintahkan!" Tao terkejut dengan yang dikatakan mereka. Tao pun duduk didepan mereka -mencoba menyamai tingginya- "omong-omong,kalian itu apa dan Kris itu siapa?" tanya Tao.

"kami adalah anak setan dari neraka yang ditugaskan menjaga dan merawat kuil sedangkan Kris, dia adalah seorang pengikut atau bisa disebut Shinshi (dalam bahasa jepang), yang melayani dan menuruti perintah Tuan Suho. Kris merupakan siluman serigala" Jeno menjelaskan kepada Tao. Tao mengangguk paham.

.

KRISTAO

.

Saat ini Tao ada dihalaman belakang kuil menyabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh. "aw~ sakit.." jari telunjuk Tao tergores rumput liat itu menyebabkan luka kecil dijarinya. Semilir angin memainkan rambut hitam Tao, namun angin itu berkumpul dan membentuk sesosok manusia dengan ekor dan telinga serigala.

"kau bahkan tak bisa menarik rumput dengan benar, kau benar-benar tidak berguna"

Ck, suara menyebalkan itu lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan serigala tak sopan Si Kris "huh, kupikir kau sudah pergi jauh" ucap Tao yang masih mencabuti rumput liar mengabaikan luka kecil itu, mengabaikan Kris yang tampak tampan memakai yukata biru gelap.

"aku tidak berpikir, kau memiliki apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi Dewa Bumi, kenapa tidak pulang saja sebelum terlambat eoh?" ucap Kris santai, senyum meremehkan terpantri dibibir merah pucatnya.

"aku sudah tidak punya rumah!" ucap Tao pelan namun masih bisa didengar Kris. Kris memandang namja didepannya penuh tanya. "mereka menendangku keluar karena hutang orang tuaku" ucap Tao malas. Ia masih fokus mencabuti rumput liar.

BRUK

"aku tidak perduli" dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Kris menendang bokong Tao hingga Tao terjatuh dengan tidak elit dan disaat itu juga Kris menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan asap mengusap pelan bokongnya yang cukup sakit. Tao menggeram kesal, ia benar-benar membenci Kris.

2 hours later...

Tao tepar seketika dilantai kayu, ia benar-benar kelelahan. Yang Tao inginkan sekarang adalah istirahat. "uh! lelahnya. Mereka bilang kau seharusnya menjadi dewa tapi sepertinya mereka hanya memanfaatkan ku"

'Dewa...'

Tao mendengar suara seseorang, seperti suara nenek-nenek. Tao duduk dan melihat keluar -tepatnya jendela lumayan besara disampingnya. Ia melihat keluar, disana ada seorang nenek sedang berdoa.

'tolong, jaga putriku ketika dia melahirkan' lanjut nenek itu.

Tao dapat mendengar suara nenek itu padahal mulut nenek itu terkatup rapat. apa itu benar suaranya?. Nenek itu mulai pergi menjauhi kuil.

"kau bisa mendengar suaranya?" tanya Mark, Tao menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, disana ada Jeno dan Mark. "itu adalah doa yang orang percaya" lanjut Mark.

"itu tugas Dewa Bumi untuk mendengar doa orang-orang yang melakukan persembahan" ucap Jeno, Mark mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jeno.

"dan. Ini adalah tugasmu selanjutnya!" Mark menumpuk banyak buku catatan dihadapan Tao "kau harus membaca semua ini!" ucap Mark. Tao menatap bingung catatan menumpuk itu, bahkan tinggi tumpukan itu hampir setinggi kepalanya.

"apa itu?" tanya Tao. "ini Daftar doa dari 5 tahun terakhir" Tao terkejut tak percaya, apa harus sebanyak itu?

"Kris lah yang menuliskannya, jadi Tuan Suho bisa membaca itu. Tapi, sejak Tuan Suho tidak ada. Orang yang percaya telah menurun" ucap Jeno menatap wajah bingung Tao yang sedang membaca teliti daftar yang ada dibuku itu.

"tapi, syukurlah ada Kris dikuil ini, masih ada orang percaya yang sering melakukan persembahan. yah, seperti nenek tadi" ucap Mark. Tao salut terhadap usaha Kris dikuil kusam ini. Bekerja sendirian -walau dibantu kedua anak kecil ini- mengurus semua doa-doa ini.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan hari ini adalah apa yang Kris lakukan seperti ini sepanjang waktu" Kedua anak kecil itu berlutut didepan Tao. Tao menatap sekeliling lalu kembali membaca daftar doa-doa itu, tidak diherankan lagi tulisan tangan Kris begitu begitu rapi dan rinci.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang kemaren malam mulai berputar bagaikan film.

'lagi pula siapa yang ingin berdoa dikuil kumuh ini? '

uh, Tao merasa bersalah saat mengingat ia menjelek-jelekkan kuil ini.

"apa kau sudah mengerti Tuan Tao?" ucap Jeno dan Mark bersamaan.

Tao melihat keluar jendela dan mengangguk "ya, aku mengerti. Aku paham bahwa aku tidak cocok menjadi dewa. Aku hanya seorang namja biasa di SMA, tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali." ucap Tao anak setan itu melongo mendengar perkataan Tao yang kelewat polos.

"tapi, aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya. Aku ingin kalian membawaku kepadanya" kedua anak setan itu tahu siapa yang dimaksud Tao. "Tapi...mungkin sekarang Kris sedang ada di dunia 'lain'" ucapan Jeno ragu.

Dunia lain? tubuh Tao merinding seketika. Mendengar namanya saja sudah begini, apa lagi datang ke sana. Tapi Tao harus pergi, ia ingin minta maaf kepada Kris.

 **Di Dunia Lain**

Tao dan kedua anak setan itu menjalani jalan setapak menuju dunia lain. Dikanan dan kiri hanya ada hutan dan keadaan gelap, tapi Jeno sudah membawa lampu lampion sebagai penerangannya.

Bulu kuduk Tao merinding, hawa disini sangat dingin dan mencekam. Tao harus memberanikan diri. Ia bukan anak kecil. Tapi tetap saja Tao merasa takut.

Dunia lain terletak didalam hutan yang gelap, dijaga oleh kegelapan total dipintu masuknya. Sebuah dunia yang berada diantara dunia manusia dan dunia gaib. Dan iblis, setan, dan hatu bebas berkeliaran.

Mereka berhenti didepan gerbang yang terbuka. Diatas gerbang itu bertuliskan 'Dunia Lain'. Tao menatap tak percaya, sekarang ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di dunia lain. Semua bayangan menyeramkan Tao tentang dunia lain buyar. Tao kira didunia lain itu akan banyak sekali kuburan, tengkorak manusia, atau hal-hal lain yang menyeramkan, tapi ternyata tidak. Dunia lain seperti kota kecil ditengah hutan. Ada bangunan-bangunan seperti rumah, tempat makan, hotel atau motel dan lain-lain. Seperti di dunia manusia saja.

"biasanya Tuan Kris ada di restoran ini" ucap Mark menunjuk restoran kecil dan masuk kesana. Tao hanya mengikuti mereka sambil melirik-lirik desain restoran itu. desainnya sama seperti restoran manusia hanya saja hiasannya sedikit 'berbeda' seperti ada gantungan tengkorak manusia. Tao menggidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Tuan Kris, kau ada dimana?!" Jeno melayang mencari-cari Kris, syukurlah restoran sedang sepi jadi tidak sulit mencarinya. "aku menemukannya..." Jeno dan Mark melayang pergi menuju Kris yang sedang asik minum sake (minuman keras khas jepang) ditemani dengan dua wanita memakai kimono yang bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka di meja agak pojok.

"Kris! kau adalah seorang Shinsi! kenapa kau melakukan ini!" ucap Jeno dan Mark bersamaan. mereka menarik-narik Kris untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Sake yang ada ditangan Kris menjadi tumpah akibat tarikan dari anak setan itu.

"dan kalian berdua, pergi dari sini!" Jeno menunjuk kedua wanita yang tadi menemani Kris "apa-apaan kalian seenaknya saja memerintah kami! kalian yang harus pergi" ucap kedua wanita itu lalu memukul-mukul tubuh kecil Jeno dan Mark.

kedua anak setan itu menatap Kris meminta tolong namun diabaikan Kris. Kris lebih baik meminum sakenya dan menonton dengan malas acara pukul-memukul itu.

Tao masing linglung mencari keberadaan Jeno dan Mark yang tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Hingga akhirnya Tao mendengar gaduh dibagian pojok mendatangi. Tao melangkah kesana namun terhenti melihat Kris yang menonton malas acara wanita memukuli anak setan mengabaikan tatapan minta tolong dari Jeno dan Mark.

"Tuan Kris, kau masih tidak menerimanya sebagai Tuanmu?" itu suara Jeno yang terdengar seperti sedang membela Tao.

"kembali lah kekuil Tuan Kris,apa kau baik-baik saja jika kuil itu hancur" dan itu suara Mark yang memohon.

"ck.. aku tidak perduli jika kuil itu hancur" ucapan seenaknya Kris membuat Tao terkejut. Tao tidak dapat melihat wajah Kris, ia hanya melihat dari belakang. Tapi Tao tahu, Kris mengucapkannya itu dengan wajah yang tenang seakan tidak ada beban.

"aku tidak perduli, justru aku lega bahwa aku tidak harus menjaga kuil itu lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah lelah. Aku bisa dengan bebas melakukan apaun yang ku inginkan" Kris menuang lagi sake kedalam gelasnya dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Kris, Tao ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, jadi dia ada disini sekarang" ucapan Jeno membuat Kris tersedak sakenya sendiri, Kris menepuk-nepuk dadanya berusa menyembuhkan sakit ditenggorokannya.

Apa! Tao ada disini! di dunia lain. Kris merasakan ada hal aneh di belakangnya. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan betul saja apa yang dikatakan Jeno. Dihadapannya kini ada Tao yang menatap tajam Kris, pipinya memerah menahan amarah, tangannya terkepal kuat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"kau memiliki rumah untuk kembali, tapi kau begitu memperlakukan kuilmu? bukankah kuil itu berarti untukmu?!" geram Tao. "selamat tinggal" setelah mengatakan itu Tao membalik badannya dan berjalan pergi. Langkah kaki Tao yang awalnya nyaring kini mulai menghilang.

kedua anak setan itu ingin menghentikannya namun keburu Tao pergi "kenapa kalian membawanya kesini?!" tanya Kris bukan seperti bertanya lebih tepatnya berteriak. Kedua anak setan itu terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan Kris "Tao bersikeras ingin pergi kesini" ucap Jeno membela diri.

"siapa yang boleh membawa manusia biasa kesini?!" teriakan Kris sekali lagi terdengar membuat takut kedua anak setan itu, "Tao bukan manusia normal. Dia adalah Dewa Bumi!" bela Mark.

"ck.. itu lebih buruk lagi bodoh" Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keluar restoran mencari Tao. Sial bocah panda itu cepat sekali menghilangnya.

.

KRISTAO

.

"ada apa dengannya? dia benar-benar mesum dan keras kepala!" rutuk Tao. Sekarang Tao ada dijalan dunia lain. Ia ingin keluar dari sini dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Kris sialan itu.

'ck.. aku tidak perduli jika kuil itu hancur'

kekesalan Tao semakin bertambah jika mengingat kata-kata Kris, "aku tidak percaya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu!" Tao benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap Kris yang terlihat selalu meremehkan hal kecil maupun besar.

BRUK

saking askinya mengomel sendiri Tao tidak sadar ada tiga 'orang' didepannya dan alhasil ia menambrak salah satu dari ketiga 'orang' itu. Tao terjatuh, uh~ sekarang bokongnya sakit setelah mencium tanah dengan keras.

"wah..wah.. kau manusia yang menjadi Dewa Bum baru dikuil Suho itu?" ucap 'orang' yang ditabrak Tao. "kami telah mendengar bahwa Suho menyerah menjadi Dewa Bumi, tapi kami tidak pernah berpikir..." ucapan 'orang' disamping kiri yang ditabrak Tao tadi bersuara. "... penggantinya akan terlihat lezat seperti ini" 'orang' disamping kanan yang ditabrak Tao melanjutkan kata-kata temannya tadi.

Tao terkejut, didepannya kini ada tiga setan yang menyeramkan. Yang pertama -yang ditabrak Tao- bertubuh besar bermata satu, yang kedua kepalanya lonjong bermata sipit tapi hanya ada warna putih saja dan giginya sangat tajam. dan yang terakhir bertubuh seperti kucing namun memiliki paruh seperti burung pipit. Semua setan itu menatap lapar Tao.

Ketiga setan itu mulai mendekati Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya mampu berteriak nyangir dan menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Sepertinya ia sudah pasrah disantap oleh setan-setan ini.

Beberapa detik Tao tidak merasakan sakit, akhirnya ia memberanikan membuka matanya dan menatap aneh setan-setan yang berkelahi hanya ingin memakannya.

"Tuan Tao!"

Tao mendengar suara Jeno dan Mark dari arah belakang. Tao menoleh dan melihat kedua anak setan itu berlari cepat menujunya kemudian menarik tangannya untuk berlari, kabur dari setan-setan itu. Tao hanya mengikuti dan berlari secepat mungkin.

menyadari mangsa mereka kabur. Mereka berhenti bertengkar dan mengejar Tao "hey! jangan lari kau!"

TAP

baru beberapa langkah mereka berhenti , dihadapannya kini ada seorang namja tampan berambut pirang yang punya telinga dan ekor seperti serigala dan memakai yukata berwarna biru gelap, namja itu adalah Kris. Kris menatap jenuh ketiga setan yang kelaparan dihadapannya.

"oh, itu Kris" ucap setan bermata satu "Kris, bolehkan kami memakan namja itu?" ucap setan bergigi tajam "kami harap kau disini untuk tidak menghentikan kami" ucap setan bertubuh kucing memiliki mulut paruh buruh pipit.

"hm.. kalian boleh memakannya, kalian tidak perlu bilang kepadaku" ucapan tenang Kris membuat tiga setan itu senang. namun detik berikutnya Kris menatap tajam dan menyeringai kepada tiga setan itu "tapi, kalian bertemu denganku dalam mood yang buruk"

ketiga setan itu ketakutan dan mundur perlahan bersiap untuk kabur namun terlambat Kris melemparkan sebuah daun dan daun itu berubah menjadi banyak dan sangat tajam. Daun tajam itu menghujani ketiga setan itu. Tubuh ketiga setan itu terbelah akibat serangan Kris.

Kris menatap jijik bagian-bagian tubuh setan-setan itu, tapi pikiran Kris melayang memikirkan namja itu 'seorang namja yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dipercayakan dengan kekuatan Dewa Bumi, tapi itu juga bukan urusanku lagi' pikir Kris. Kris pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan begitu saja bagian tubuh setan itu.

.

KRISTAO

.

Deru napas Tao memburu. Ia kelelahan akibat dikejar oleh setan itu begitu juga dengan Jeno dan Mark. Kini mereka bertiga ada disebuah jalan yang gelap -masih tetap didunia lain-.

"Tuan Tao, tolong kembali ke Kris sekarang" Tao bingung dengan ucapan Jeno. Untuk apa ia kembali lagi ke Kris, Kris saja sudah mengabaikan kuil.

"kita butuh Kris untuk menjadi Shinsi mu, tidak peduli apapun" ucap Mark menatap Tao yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan lagi "tidak, aku baik-baik saja,aku tidak butuh dia, aku aka pulang" ucap Tao yang masih kesal.

"tapi Tao, jika kau bisa mendapatkan dia untuk membuat kontrak, dia harus menuruti setiap kata-katamu" ucapan Jeno membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya, Tao menoleh kerarah kedua anak setan itu "kontrak? mematuhi setiap kata-kataku? itu benar?" tanya Tao yang masih ragu. Marj mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"ya. Itu adalah salah satu kekuatan khusus Dewa Bumi" ucap Mark, seringaian tercetak dibibir peachnya "kkk, ini menarik"

"lalu, bagaimana aku harus membuat kontrak itu?" ucap Tao dengan seringaian mengerikan masih tercetak dibibirnya.

"kau hanya perlu... menciumnnya...dibibir" seringaian Tao seketika luntur, dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Jeno dan Mark.

"hah..hah.. aku harus mencium namja sialan itu? tidak terima kasih! lebih baik aku pulang" ucap Tao kelelahan yang terus berlari sedari tadi.

meow~

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat dengar suara kucing. Tao menengok kekanan, dibawah pohon itu ada seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan bulatan hitam disekitar mata kanannya. Mata kucing itu seakan memberikan tatapan memelas yang sangat imut. Karena kasihan, akhirnya Tao menggendong dan membawa kucing manis itu pergi bersamanya.

Teriakan Jeno dan Mark yang mencari-cari Tao terdengar nyaring dihutan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Tao tersandung akar pohon, kucing yang ada digendongan Tao terhempas cukup jauh. Tao mengaduh sakit dibagian lututnya yang terluka.

Tao mengabaikan lukanya dan mencari kucing tadi, tapi Tao tidak menemukannya. Tao menggusap tengkuknya, kenapa perasaannya semakin memburuk.

RRWAAARR!

Seekor harimau berkepala tiga mengejar Tao dengan cepat, Tao berteriak dan lari terbirit-birit dari kejaran harimau setan itu. Gigi-gigi tajam dari setiap kepala seperti bersiap menancapkannya ditubuh mulus Tao. Tuhan! Tao tidak ingin mati sekarang.

Kedua anak setan itu mendengar suara harimau dan teriakan Tao, mereka berdua terbang melayang dengan cepat kesumber suara. Jeno dan Mark terkejut melihat Tao dikejar harimau setan. Mereka mengejar harimau itu dan menendang dengan kuat hingga harimau itu tertendang cukup jauh.

"ayo tuan Tao kita pergi dari sini!" ucap Jeno menarik tangan Tao untuk berlari lagi "aku akan memanggil Kris untuk minta tolong" tanpa persetujuan, Mark melayang kembali ke dunia lain mencari Kris, mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Tao.

"tuan Tao, biarkan Mark mencari Kris, ketika dia datang kau harus membuat kontrak denganya" ucap Jeno yang melayang disamping Tao "apa tidak ada cara lain?" ucap Tao yang masih berlari kencang.

"baiklah, ambil ini. Ini adalah jimat penangkal. Ini juga salah satu kekuatan Dewa Bumi. Jika kau menulis sesuatu dan menaruhnya pada musuhmu, kata akan berubah menjadi bentuk yang kau tulis" Jeno mengeluarkan tiga kertas putih beserta pensil dan menyerahkannya ke Tao. Tao mengambil kertas itu dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"berubah jadi dewa pelindung raksasa!" Tao menempelkan kertas didahi Jeno, tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. "tuan Tao, kekuatan itu tidak bisa lebih kuat darimu" Tao mendeathglare Jeno yang tersenyum manis -dia memakai topeng Tao -,- . "sial, aku masih punya dua lagi!" tiba-tiba cakar harimau itu menangkap Tao lalu menggigit Tao.

POW!

Tao berubah menjadi batangan kayu yang tertempel kertas putih bertuliskan 'Tao'. Tidak itu bukan Tao asli,Tao menukar tubuhnya dengan batangan kayu itu dengan kertas itu. Sekarang Tao masih berlari. Harimau setan itu menggaum marah dan mengejar Tao lebih cepat.

"hah..hah.. tinggal satu!" Tao sangat lelah sekarang, lebih dari setengah jam Tao terus berlari. Kakinya bukan terbuat dari besi yang bisa lari terus, kakinya terasa akan patah.

.

KRISTAO

.

 **Dunia Lain**

Mark kembali lagi ke dunia lain mencari Kris. Berlari tergesa-gesa, ia harus cepat menemukan Kris sebelum terlambat!

"apa dia belum dimakan?" suara berat didengar Mark, itu suara Kris. Mark mendongak, diatas atap ada Kris yang duduk santai "Kris, tolong selamatkan Tao!" Mark memohon ke Kris supaya cepat menolong Tao.

Selembar kertas yang terbakar terbang mendekati Kris. Kertas terbakar habis sebelum sampai ditelapak tangan Kris yang terangkat untuk mengambilnya. Namun, sebelum kertas itu menjadi abu, ada suara Tao 'Kris, selamatkan aku!' Kris menatap abu kertas ditelapak tanganya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

.

KRISTAO

.

"i-ini terlalu tinggi" suara Tao bergetar. Kini ia memanjat pohon, ini adalah usaha terakhir karena sudah lelah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan harimau setan. Wajah Tao putih pucat, selain hantu dan gelap Tao juga takut ketinggian. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Tao, cepat naik!" teriak Jeno yang sudah ada disalah satu ranting pohon. Tao mendengar geraman harimau itu. Tao kaget, harimau itu memanjat cepat sekali. Tangan harimau itu mencengkram kuat kaki Tao. Tao menarik kakinya, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat dikakinya, sepertinya akan meninggalkan memar biru.

"sepertinya kau berada dalam kesulitan, Tao" suara menyebalkan -menurut Tao- masuk indra pendengaran Tao. Tao dapat lihat Kris dengan yukata biru gelapnya berdiri diranting yang kuat. Angin malam menerbangkan anak rambut pirang Kris, ekor kuningnya bergerak mengikuti alunan angin.

"setelah aku mendengar bahwa kau berada dalam masalah, aku terbang tepat diatas sini..." Tao menunggu perkataan Kris selanjutnya.

"...untuk menontonmu dari atas sini" Kris duduk santai sambil melihat Tao kaget. Tao kira Kris kesini untuk menolongnya, ternyata dia salah. Harimau itu terus menari kaki Tao, dengan sisa tenaganya Tao menendang hingga cengraman itu lepas. Harimau itu berhasil jatuh,tapi harimau itu menangkap sebuah ranting dan bergelantungan disana.

"bagaimana? apa kau ingin aku menyelamatkanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

ten review? i will continue this fanfiction!

so, keep review. More than ten? i will update quickly!

.

WOW~ ini ff terpanjang yang pernah Laxy buat, semoga kalian suka yaa! haha.. butuh waktu 4 hari untuk membuat ff ini jadi Laxy harap kalian membaca dan mereview ff ini, terimakasih ^^

.

.

#KEEPREVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

FF ini tercipta dari anime Kamisama Kiss by Julietta Suzuki

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

.

.

KRISTAO REAL!

.

.

GalaxyPanda69 Present

.

~Being life as GOD~

.

.

Chapter 2

.

 _"...untuk menontonmu dari atas sini" Kris duduk santai sambil melihat Tao kaget. Tao kira Kris kesini untuk menolongnya, ternyata dia salah. Harimau itu terus menari kaki Tao, dengan sisa tenaganya Tao menendang hingga cengraman itu lepas. Harimau itu berhasil jatuh,tapi harimau itu menangkap sebuah ranting dan bergelantungan disana._

 _"bagaimana? apa kau ingin aku menyelamatkanmu?"_

.

Tao menatap kesal Kris yang hanya santai-santai. Ia sunggu lelah setelah tadi berlari dan sekarang harus bertahan memanjat pohon ini untuk tidak dimakan oleh harimau setan itu.

"jika kau memohon, aku mungkin akan memikirkan untuk menyelamatkanmu" ujar Kris.

Tao menatap tajam Kris "s-siapa juga yang butuh bantuan darimu" , ck.. kau memang keras kepala Tao.

Tiba-tiba pegangan Tao melemah dan terlepas dari batang pohon yang dipegangnya tadi. Tapi, syukurlah saat terjatuh tadi Tao sempat meraih ranting lain sehingga sekarang ia bergelantungan diranting yang kapan saja bisa patah.

Kris tersentak kaget saat melihat Tao terjatuh. Ia ingin menolongnya, namun ego Kris tetap kokoh.

"Tao!" teriak Jeno dan Mark bersamaan, mereka berdua sangat ingin menolong tapi perbedaan ukuran badan menjadi masalahnya.

"Tao ulangi setelah ku 'aku mohon tolong aku' " Mark berusaha membujuk Tao, tapi memang Tao keras kepala ia menggelengkan kepala dan berteriak 'tidak mau!'

Kris semakin khawatir, bisa saja ranting itu patah "Kris, kau akan menolongnya kan kalau dia memohon padamu" ucap Jeno, "um, i-iya. Cepatlah katakan agar aku menolongmu" ucap Kris ragu.

"cepat Tao katakan!"

"tidak mau!"

"cepatlah Tao katakan!"

"aku tidak mau!"

Sudah berkali-kali Jeno dan Mark memberitahu Tao, tapi Tao tetap dengan perkataannya. "aku lebih suka melakukan hal gila ini dari pada memohon kepada orang seperti dia!" Tao meraih kaki Kris dan menariknya, sontak Kris terikut jatuh bersama Tao "kau namja bodoh! apa kau akan membiarkan keras kepalamu membuat mu terbunuh!" ucap Kris geram, sedangkan Tao hanya diam.

Tao menarik kerah yukata Kris dan...

CHU~

Benda kenyal menempel di bibir merah pucat Kris. Kris terbelalak kaget melihat Tao menciumnya tepat dibibirnya Kris "Kris, selamatkan aku!" ucap Tao setelah melepas ciumannya.

Kris tersentak, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk berusaha menyelamatkan Tao yang terjatuh "Sialan!" teriak Kris frustasi.

Sebelum mencium tanah, Kris berhasil menyelamatkan Tao dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Selama digendongan Kris, Tao terus menutup matanya. Ia takut jika Kris tidak menyelamatkanya, Tao pasti mati.

"hey bocah.." ucapan Kris membuat Tao membuka matanya. Tao terkejut sekarang ia ada digendongan Kris. Cukup hangat. Pikir Tao.

Kris mendengar geraman dari Harimau yang mengejar Tao tadi. Kris mengeluarkan bola api merahnya ditangan kirinya dan melemparkannya ke harimau tadi. Harimau itu langsung jatuh dengan tubuh yang lumayan hangus terbakar.

"terima kasih sekali kau harimau sialan. sekarang aku harus menjadi shinsi lagi! kau tau aku menunggu lama untuk kebebasanku!" hardik Kris pada harimau yang kini tertunduk lesu. Harimau itu seakan paham apa yang diucapkan Kris. Oh ayolah, Kris adalah setan rubah yang paling ditakuti di Dunia Lain ini. Kau melawan maka kau akan hangus terbakar seperti Harimau itu.

"selamat tuan Tao, sekarang kau menjadi Dewa Bumi sungguhan" ucap Jeno senang. Tao tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah mengingat ia baru saja mencium Kris.

Tao memberanikan diri mendekati Kris yang sedang marah-marah. Kris terlihat menyeramkan. "um.. Kris, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap Tao tertunduk , kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Kris hanya diam melihat senyum Tao 'manis sekali. Tunggu! apa yang kau pikirkan Kris!' Kris memukul kepalanya pelan menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

Tao terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kris yang menurut Tao lucu "ayo kita kembali ke kuil" ajak Tao, Kris hanya tidak menjawab dan berjalan lebih dulu. Tao mengikuti Kris, di samping kanannya ada Jeno dan Mark yang melayang.

.

KRISTAO

.

Esok paginya~

Sinar matahari nampak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar sederhana seorang namja manis yang sedang tertidur. Tao membuka matanya dan langsung duduk. Tao mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin "haha, mimpi yang aneh. kedua orang tuaku melarikan diri lalu aku diusir dari rumaku, kemudian kau tersesat dan ada orang yang memberiku rumahnya secara gratis. saat aku pergi ternyata itu kuil kumuh dan kemudia mereka bilang kau adalah Dewa Bumi. Lalu ada hantu yang tidak sopan dan dingin bernama Kris tiak akan menerimaku kecuali aku menciumnya dan sekarang dimenurut padaku" Tao kembali meracau tidak jelas saat bangun tidur.

Tao terbengong ketika melihat dua anak setan didepannya sedang berlutut. Ck, itu bukan mimpi lagi Tao -,- . "Dimana aku?" Tao menatap bingung pada dua anak kecil itu "tempat suci, didalam kuil, dan ini adalah kuilmu" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Tao menatap sekeliling yang dibilang kamarnya. Kemarin tidak ada perabotan rumah tangga seperti lemari, tv, meja belajar, ruang ganti, karpet. "ini bernar-benar berbeda dari kemarin, seingatku kemarin sangat berantakan" ucap Tao.

"Kris lah yang mengumpulkan semua ini untukmu, sehingga kau bisa hidup lebih nyaman" Tao bingung dengan ucapan kedua anak setan itu, Kris? kenapa dia bisa jadi baik begitu?

"kkk~ tadi malam, kau akhirnya membuat kontrak dengan Kris. Dan sekarang ia menjadi shinsimu" Tao mengingat-ingat kembali dan sekarang wajah Tao memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kemarin dia baru saja mencium Kris. Astaga, padahal itu first kissnya. Ingat siapa yang mulai duluan -,-.

"di-dimana sekarang Kris?" ucap Tao, kedua tangannya memegang pipinya yang merah padam. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu Kris sekarang.

"Kris telah berada disampingmu sejak tadi" kedua anak setan itu menoleh kekiri Tao pun mengikuti arah pandangan kedua anak setan itu. Disitu Kris seperti terpuruk sekali, wajahnya sangat murung, aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tao bergidik ngeri melihat Kris seperti itu.

Kris menoleh kearah Tao dan tersenyum manis "selamat pagi Tao"

Tao bengong melihat Kris tersenyum lembut, tidak biasanya Kris senyum seperti itu. Aura menyeramkan tadi pun hilang seketika. Itu membuat Tao tambah takut. "Kamar tidurmu cukup berantakan, jadi aku membersihkannya saat kau tidur. Aku melakukan apa yang aku bisa pikirkan" Tao tercengang atas ucapan Kris.

"lalu, tugas utama ku adalah melayanimu. Aku Kris Wu, melaksanakan perintahmu tanpa ragu" ucap Kris sopan. Ini tidak terduga, Kris bersikap sangat sopan sekarang. Tao pikir, Kris pasti akan marah dan mengamuk jika menjadikannya Shinsi.

Tao mendekati Kris dan duduk didepannya sambil tersenyum "ku kira kau akan marah jika aku menjadikanmu Shinshi" ucap Tao.

"begitukan?" ucap Kris masih tersenyum lembut.

"tapi, syukurlah kau tidak tampak marah sama sekali" Ucap Tao.

"ini akan sia-sia jika aku marah padamu. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa aku sangat marah" ucapan Kris membuat Tao senyum Tao hilang, mengedipakn mata beberapa kali dan menatap Kris bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus melayani orang tidak berguna sepertimu! ini sangat menyedihkan bahwa aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk tidur tadi malam!" murka Kris, aura gelap dan mengerikan dapat Tao rasakan. Tao merinding seketika.

Kris mengehmbuskan napas pelan, mencoba menenangkan diri "tapi mau bagaimana lagi,aku harus membuatmu menjadi dewa yang layak dengan pelayananku" ucap Kris

"dewa yang layak?"

"Dewa memiliki kekuatan bawaan dalam diri mereka. Kau bisa mengukur kekuatan dewa mu dengan berapa kali kekuatan itu dapat kau gunakan" ujar Kris menjelaskan kepada Tao. Tao mengangguk paham -sebenarnya kurang paham-.

"untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu, pertama kau harus mendengar doa orang. Cukup mengabulkan keinginan mereka adalah cara cepat dan mudah untuk melakukan itu" lanjut Kris. "mendengar doa?" ucap Tao menatap Kris penuh tanya.

"misalnya, Suho adalah Dewa Pernikahan. Setelah mendengar banyak doa untuk pernikahan,maka kekuatannya untuk mengabulkan keinginan itu sangat kuat" ujar Kris menjelaskan. 'hm.. jadi ini kuil untuk keberuntungan dalam pernikahan?' pikir Tao.

Tao baru sadar, Kris mengambil waktunya untuk menjelaskan semuanya secara detail meskipun Kris tidak menyukai Tao -atau mungkin belum menyukai Tao-. "sekarang mari kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu" ucap Kris.

"eh?dengan cara apa?" tanya Tao. Kris melihat sekeliling,mata tajamnya melihat segelas air putih dimeja lalu mengambilnya "ubah air ini menjadi sake, kau bisa gunakan jimat jika kau mau" ucap Kris menunjuk gelas digenggamannya.

Tao melihat kertas putih ditangannya, ini pernah dicoba Tao sebelumnya. Sekarang waktunya menunjukan apa yang ku bisa. Batin Tao.

Tao menulis sesuatu dikertas itu dan menempelkannya digelas. Yang ditulis Tao hanya huruf hangul jika dibaca itu adalah Sake. "baiklah, akan ku coba" Kris meminum sedikit air itu. Ekspresi Kris datar, Tao merasa ada hal buruk "ini masih air bodoh!" benar kan firasat Tao, Kris pasti akan marah.

Cukup sudah, Kris lelah melatih bocah bodoh ini. Kris membalik badannya dan berjalan pergi namun ditahan oleh Jeno dan Mark "Kris kau kemana?" ujar Jeno dan Mark. "jangan ikuti aku!" ucap Kris dingin. Jeno dan Mark menahan tangan Kris di kiri dan kanannya.

"Kris,tolong tetap disini!kami tidak bisa mengurus kuil ini sendiri!"

"lepaskan aku!"

"kami tidak perduli"

"kubilang lepaskan aku!"

Terjadilah saling tarik menarik antara Kris dan anak-anak neraka itu. Sedang Tao hanya menatap jengah. Tao menghela napas, kemarin ia bisa menggunakan jimat itu, tapi sekarang kenapa jadi gagal.

.

KRISTAO

.

selamat pagi semua! saya Lee Donghae dari K-Net!kami menyiarkan secara langsung...

Kini Tao berada dikamarnya yang nyaman. Tao memandang malas acara tv yang ditayangkan. Kepala Tao ia taruh dimeja, Tao sekarang benar-benar malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Pagi ini Tao menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana seperempat motif army miliknya.

"Tao, sarapannya sudah siap." Jeno membawa nampan berisi makanan. Tao menatap makanan yang ditata rapi itu. Ada makanan kimbab, japchae dan jajangmyeon. Kris memasak semua ini? hebat sekali dia. Pikir Tao.

Tao menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, disana ada Kris yang sedang menyapu halaman belakang kuil bersama Mark. Kris melakukan segalanya , mulai dari kamar, tidur, makan, pembersihan, hampir semuanya. Apa tugas Shinshi seperti ini?. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus Tao lakukan? ia seperti tidak berguna dikuil ini.

Idol tercinta kita yaitu Kim Jong In atau kita panggil Kai, telah dipindahkan ke SMA XOXO!

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke tv yang menayangkan berita terbaru, Tao mendengar nama SMA nya disebutkan. "siapa itu Kai, Tao? lalu apa yang dimaksud 'idola tercinta'? tanya Jeno -yang masih berada dikamar Tao- melihat acara tv.

Tao menatap menutup matanya, jari telunjuknya diletakkan didagunya. Tao tesentak, "Kai! si Dance Machine dari grup EXO bersekolah di sekolahnya!" teriak Tao bagaikan fangirl yang melihat biasnya secara langsung. Mata Tao berbinar senang mengetahui berita itu. Tao langsung mengganti bajunya dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih berdasi hitam dilapisi almamater kuning dibagian lengannya ada dua garis hitam dan celana hitam (bayangin seragam sekolah SOPA ya^^/) Tao melangkah dengan gembira dan wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak idola favoritnya bersekolah yang sama dengan dirinya. Pasti kalian juga berharap begitu kan?(yah~ Laxy juga pengen gitu -3-).

Kedua anak setan itu menatap bingung Tao yang sangat bersemangat pergi kesekolah "Tao, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jeno yang mengikuti Tao dari belakang "tentu saja sekolah! aku baru ingat harus melatih kekuatanku!" ucap Tao.

"kemana kau pergi?" suara itu mengehentikan langkah Tao. Ia tahu suara siapa itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan rubah sialan. Tao bersiap untuk lari tapi tangan Kris menarik kerah belakang baju Tao. Tao menatap kesal Kris, sedangkan Kris memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kai datang kesekolahku, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bertemu Kai" jelas Tao. "Siapa dia?" tanya Kris yang masih memegang kerah belakang Tao. "Kai adalah member dari grup boyband EXO yang sedang naik daun. Kai memiliki posisi dance. Kau tahu Kris! dance nya sangat keren! dan sekarang dia ada disekolah ku!" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan ia akan sekelas dengan Kai.

"jadi kumohon Kris, bolehkan aku pergi?" Kris menatap datar Tao yang sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya -memohon kepada Kris-. "tidak boleh" dua kata itu membuat Tao membatu,Tao menatap Kris kesal "kenapa?"

"kau harus tahu sekarang kau adalah dewa, tidak bisa seenak mu saja keluar dari kuil. Bisa saja ada setan yang keluar untuk mendapatkanmu dan mungkin saja dimakan" ucapan Kris membuat Tao merinding, dimakan oleh setan? hhiii! Tao masih ingin hidup. "Tanda ini seakan berkata kepada mereka bahwa kau adalah seorang Dewa Bumi" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kening Tao.

"kalau begitu, kau bisa lindungi aku" ucap Tao polos, "kau kira aku penjaga bayi! aku harus melakukan tugasku dikuil ini!" ucap Kris. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Tao, Kris tahu ia pelayan tapi tidak untuk menjaga Tao. Tugasnya masih banyak dikuil ini dan Tao meminta untuk ditemani, big NO!.

"pengganggu" gumam Tao tapi masih bisa didengar Kris. Kris melipat tangannya didada "kalau kau tetap ingin pergi, aku pikir kau bisa"

itu tanda adanya secercah harapan untuk pergi kesekolah dan bertemu Kai "tapi aku punya satu syarat".

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao berjalan kesekolahnya dengan resah. Mulut kucingnya terus mengeluarkan umpatan dan makian untuk rubah sialan itu. Tao seperti tidak ingin pergi kesekolah, tapi ini demi Kai. Tao resah dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah yang ia pakai.

yeah, itu adalah syarat yang diajukan Kris agar Tao boleh pergi kesekolah. Siap-siaplah, Tao pasti akan dibully lagi.

Di SMA XOXO , 2-3 class

"haha! apa yang ada dikepalamu Tao? kau kesekolah menggunakan itu?! apa kau tidak malu eoh?" olok seorang namja yang menurut Tao sangat menjengkelkan -dialmamaternya ada tag name Taemin. Tao berpura-pura tidak mendengar tapi telinganya sudah panas mendengar ucapan tidak penting Taemin.

'kenakan ikat kepala ini untuk menyembunyikan keningmu'

Tao jadi teringat ucapan menyebalkan Kris yang memaksanya untuk memakai ikat kepala ini. Gara-gara Kris sekarang Tao terlihat aneh. Ingatkan dia untuk memukul Kris sepulang sekolah nanti.

Tao mendengar suara teriakan murid diluar kelasnya, lebih dominan teriakan yeoja. Apa yang terjadi diluar? baru saja Tao berdiri hendak keluar kelas tapi pintu kelasnya terbuka tiba-tiba.

Bagaikan ada sebuah kerlap kerlip dan lampu sorot yang menyinari sesosok namja. Tao terkesan dengan sosok namja itu 'itu adalah Dance Machine EXO! Kim Jong In!' batin Tao.

Namja itu berambut coklat tua dan berkulit tan,di almamaternya ada tag name bertuliskan Kim Jong In. Ia menatap angkuh semua murid didalam kelas Tao. Sontak saja pesona seorang Kim Jong In atau dipanggil Kai membuat semua yeoja atau namja berstatus uke berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Sedangkan Tao tidak percaya, sekarang seorang Kai ada disekolahnya, mulut Tao terbuka lebar, matanya terus menatap kagum Kai.

Kai berjalan menuju meja Tao. Tao kaget, 'Kai datang menujuku!' batin Tao girang. "hei, namja aneh. Kau berada dikursiku. Jadi minggilah!" ucap Kai dingin saat ia sampai didepan Tao. Tao terpaku atas apa yang diucapkan Kai, ia tidak mengira Kai bisa berkata dingin begitu terhadap fansnya. Bisik-bisik siswa mulai Tao dengar dan itu membicarakan dirinya.

Tao mundur beberapa langkah dan menjauh pergi. Kai menatap punggung Tao yang perlahan pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat setetes air mata jatuh.

Di Kamar mandi Pria

Tao berdiri didepan kaca, suara isakan menggema dikamar mandi. Tao sangat tidak suka perilaku Kai, ia pikir Kai akan baik dan ramah sama seperti dipanggung. Tapi pemikirannya salah, sifatnya berkebalikan dengan diatas panggung, Kai sangat dingin dan cuek.

"Tao..." suara itu. Tao mengusap air matanya, dan menoleh kebelakang. Disana berdiri Kris dengan baju yukata berwarna ungu pucat dengan syal hitam. "apakah manusia itu menakutimu?" lanjut Kris.

"kenapa kau ada disini!?" tanya Tao . "aku khawatir, jadi aku datang untuk melihatmu" jawab Kris. Ck, tumben sekali Kris khawatir, biasanya ia akan marah. Tao menghadap kecermin lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Itu semua karena kau membuatku harus memakai pelindung sialan ini!"

Kris tersentak namun berhasil disembunyikannya dengan wajah datarnya "sekarang kau sudah bertemu Kai, berarti kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk sekolah lagi kan? Jangan memaksakan diri. Ayo kita kembali kekuil"ucap Kris lembut.

Bahu Tao bergetar, isakan pelan dapat didengar Kris. Ia tahu, Tao pasti menangis lagi. "aku disini menangis, dan kenapa kau masih bisa berkata lembut .. hiks...seakan-akan kau senang melihatku ditindas? hiks..." isak Tao.

"kau tidak perduli dengan ku kan!?" Tao menatap bayangan Kris melalui cermin. Kris terkejut melihat Tao menangis. Mata pandanya terlihat sembab dan itu karena dirimu Kris. Biasanya Kris akan mengacuhkan orang itu walaupun menangis sekalipun, namun Tao berbeda. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Kris melihat Tao menangis tadi.

Tao berjalan melewati Kris yang masih kaget "lupakan saja!" teriak Tao sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Ck.. kau menangis dikamar mandi? kau seperti yeoja saja. Tapi cukup menggemaskan." ucap seorang namja tan bersandar didinding, Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat namja tan itu, dia adalah Kai.

"a-apa! aku tidak menangis" ucap Tao sambil melanjutkan jalannya. "hey, namja panda, maafkan aku. Aku hanya kesal saja tadi" ucap Kai. Tao menghentikan langkahnya -lagi- , Kai kesal? karena apa? ingin sekali Tao menanyakan tapi ia terlalu ngengsi.

"setiap hari murid disekolahku menjerit tidak jelas dan menatapku kagum. Jadi maaf jika aku berkata kasar tadi" ucap Kai menjawab pertanyaan Tao. "sudahlah, jangan diambil hati. Aku tidak benar-benar membencimu" lanjut Kai.

"jika seperti itu, maka aku layak mendapatkannya. Aku juga fansmu, jadi aku terpesona seperti orang lain. Tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. So, bye Kim Jong In"Tao melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mendengar teriakan Kai.

Bel pun berbunyi artinya seluruh murid masuk kekelasnya masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran. Lee Seongsaenim pun masuk kelas dan disambut oleh para murid dan memulai pelajaran Sejarah Korea. Semua murid memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Lee seongsaenim, namun tidak untuk namja bermata panda yang duduk ketiga dari depan dekat jendela yang memakai ikat kepala merah -Tao-.

Tao menelengkupkan kepalanya dimeja dan melipat tangannya disekitar kepalanya 'aku tidak tahu Kai adalah orang semacam itu! aku merasa seperti seorang idiot bertemu dengannya menggunakan pelindung bodoh ini' batin Tao.

Tao tidak merasa jika ia diperhatikan dari luar oleh Jeno, Mark, dan Kris. "ung.. aku merasa kasihan pada Tao" ucap Mark prihatin pada Tao. "Tao tidak layak diganggu oleh kris dan berakhir seperti itu!" ucap Jeno yang ikut prihatin juga. Kris merasa tersinggung, bukan dia yang mengganggunya tapi namja tan itu "aku tidak mengganggunya bodoh!".

Sekarang Kris,Jeno dan Mark berada diatas pohon yang dekat dengan jendela kelas Tao. Jadi mereka bisa mengawasi Tao. Dikanan dan kiri Kris terdapat bola api merah melayang. Kris memandang lekat, Kris kembali teringat wajah Tao yang menangis dikamar mandi tadi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah memaksa Tao untuk memakai pelindung itu. Tapi itu untuk kebaikan Tao sendiri.

02.00 PM KTS

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan waktunya makan siang. Tao menopang dagunya dan melamun. "hey~ anak panda aneh,apa makanan yang agak murah yang kau bawa hari ini?" bolehkah Tao menjahit mulut namja brengsek ini? .Tapi Tao berpikir ia pasti akan dikeluarkan, jadi Tao menahan hasrat untuk melakukan itu. "itu bukan urusanmu bodoh! aku membawa makan siang-" ucapan Tao terhenti, ia ingat sekarang kenapa tadi pagi ia merasa ada yang kurang. Bekal untuk makan siang, ia lupa membawanya.

"apa? kau lupa membawa makan siang mu?!" ucap Taemin yang masih asik membully Tao.

"A-aku membawa roti hari ini!" ucap Tao membela diri.

"memangnya kau punya uang untuk membeli roti?" ucap Taemin tak mau kalah.

"tentu saja aku punya!" Tao merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang lumayan besar. "haha.. lihat!" Tao menunjukkan uangnya pada Taemin sedangkan Taemin shock melihat Tao menggenggam uang sebanyak itu. Tao tidak pernah membawa uang sebanyak itu.

"Tao! darimana kau punya 20.000 won itu!" ucap Taemin kaget. Tao bingung harus menjawab apa. 'Apa uang itu miliknya? Tidak mungkin aku punya uang sebanyak ini!' batin Tao. (20.000 won itu kalau di rupiahkan 200.000 entah itu betul atau tidak)

"eh? sepertinya aku kehilangan uang 20.000 won" Tao mendengar suara Kai tak jauh dari bangkunya. Tao tersentak pelan mendengar ucapan Kai, jangan-jangan ini uang Kai. Tapi bagaimana bisa!

"huh.. baiklah, hanya 20.000 won saja, itu tidak masalah" ucap Kai tenang dan terkesan angkuh. "hoi! apakah ada yang melihat uang Kai?" teriak seorang yeoja bername tag jessica berdiri disamping Kai. Perhatian Jessica teralih pada Tao yang memegang uang banyak "Tao-ah, dimana kau dapat uang itu?" sekarang Tao harus jawab apa! ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana Tao mendapatkan uang ini.

Kelas mulai bising dengan bisik-bisik murid lain yang membicarakan Tao. Semua mata menatap Tao menghakimi. Tao walaupun miskin dan tidak punya rumah ia sama sekali tidak pernah mencuri. Ia namja baik dan manis. -makanya Kris suka iye kan bang Naga ( '-')/, K: diem lu Laxy -" , Laxy: cie.. bang Naga :v K: lempar bola api).

"hey.. tunggu dulu, aku ingat sekarang. Aku memberikan uang itu kepadanya" entah Tao harus berterima kasih kepada Kai atau tidak. Disana -dibangkunya yang dulu dibelakang- Kai berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya didada, tersenyum lembut -tidak, tersenyum meremehkan lebih tepatnya-.

Apa salah Tao hingga Kai memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"benar begitukan, Tao-ah" smirk mengerikan -menurut Tao- terpantri dibibir Kai. Tao benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, kenapa? kenapa Kai tega seperti ini?.

Itu Bohong.

Ingin sekali Tao mengucapkan dua kata itu, tapi bibirnya bagaikan dijahit.

BRAK

Semua siswa melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, begitu juga Tao dan Kai. Di depan pintu sana ada Kris yang memakai yukata ungu pucatnya namun tidak memakai syal, dibelakangnya banyak namja memakai yukata berwarna putih.

"Tao, aku dengan rendah hati meminta maaf atas keterlambatanku" Tao terperangah takjub dengan Kris. Kris terlihat tampan sekali dengan yukata itu, Tao sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada yang berbeda dari Kris. telinga dan ekor rubah milik Kris tidak ada sehingga orang lain mengira bahwa Kris manusia normal.

"Aku adalah Kris, telah berusaha untuk menyusun makanan siang indah untukmu, Tao. Silahkan nikamti" para namja berpakaian yukata putih -sepertinya pelayan- membawa nampan yang berisi makanan-makanan enak yang bahkan ada yang belum pernah Tao makan disusun rapi.

Tao duduk dikarpet yang sudah disiapkan para pelayan Kris, dihadapannya kini ada makanan yang mengundang selera untuk memakannya.

"Aku tidak akan mentoleransi setiap kata-kata atau tindakan fitnah terhadap dirinya. Oh iya, Kai, uangmu yang tidak bisa ditemukan itu, tepat berada dilantai" ucap Kris menatap Kai yang nampak terkejut. 'tidak mungkin! aku jelas-jelas sudah menaruhnya disakunya!' batin Kai kaget.

"Dan untuk yang lainnya, aku dengan rendah hari meminta kemurahan hati kalian terhadap Tao" ucap Kris yang duduk disamping Tao, kepalanya ia tunduknnyan sedikit -memberi hormat- kepada murid-murid.

Tao terperangah takjub terhadap tindakan Kris. Mata panda Tao berkaca-kaca dan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya "Kris... kau satu-satunya orang diseluruh dunia yang pertama membuatku terpesona."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Yeaayy! akhirnya Laxy bisa lanjut juga ff ini, karena besok libur dan gak ulangan. Maaf ya readers karena gak nepatin janji buat updet cepat karena Laxy sedang ulangan, sekali lagi maaf #BOW

Review Reply~

LVenge: wah... jangan dicabik-cabik Krisnya dong, biar Tao aja yang nyabik-nyabik #eh? .. tentang suho nanti akan dijelasin kok ^^, Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

luphbepz: haha.. iya, Tao yang polos jadi dewa bumi , kkkk~ . wah! Laxy setuju tuh, Tao memang cocok jadi istri Kris :3. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

HyuieYunnie: yah, itu mungkin sifat turunan/?. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

YuRhachan: yah,, begitulah Tao. polos dan imut :3. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

Wu Yizhu680 : jangan bunuh TBC-nya. ntar ffnya gak kelar-kelar :'v . Terimakasih sudah kasih tau Laxy, akan Laxy perbaiki ^^. FB: Kim War atau Fanzi KrisTao TaoRis. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

zakurafrezee : walau nyebelin Tao tetep cinta ama bang naga pedo~~. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

celindazifan: ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

Kirei Thelittlethieves : udah lanjut nih... Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

zizi'd exo: terimakasih ^^ . Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

Ammi Gummy, Aiko Michishige, AFIR63: ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

flamyflame: ah, iya. Lupa nulis nama pembuatnya. terimakasih sudah diingetin. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

anis. , JungSooHee, Park jen co Rico: ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

Meikha0102: haha.. terimakasih. Kalau Laxy sanggup/? mungkin Chaptered. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

Missgalaxypanda: yosh~! sudah lanjut. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

.

makin banyak review, semakin semangat Laxy untuk melanjutkan ff ini dan mengupdate kilat!.

.

#KEEPREVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

FF ini tercipta dari anime Kamisama Kiss by Julietta Suzuki

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

DON'T BE SIDER!

.

.

KRISTAO REAL!

.

.

GalaxyPanda69 Present

.

~Being life as GOD~

.

.

Chapter 3

.

 _Tao terperangah takjub terhadap tindakan Kris. Mata panda Tao berkaca-kaca dan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya "Kris... kau satu-satunya orang diseluruh dunia yang pertama membuatku terpesona."_

.

 **Esok Harinya~**

Disebuah kuil yang awalnya kumuh sekarang menjadi bersih dan indah. Tempat persembahan sangat rapi dan bersih, halaman pun juga begitu.

Seorang namja manis sedang mengikat sepatunya, disamping kanannya ada sebuah tas sekolah berwarna hitam, namja manis itu memakai seragam sekolah SMA XOXO. Namja itu adalah Tao, seorang Dewa Bumi muda yang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Setelah selesai membuat sampul pita disepatunya Tao berdiri dan membuka pintu "aku berangkat!"

"Tao, kau melupakan sesuatu" langkah Tao berhenti saat mendengar suara Kris memanggilnya, Tao menoleh kebelakang melihat Kris yang memakai yukata biru gelap. Dikedua tangannya membawa bekal dan ikat kepala kemarin.

"kau lupa bekal dan ikat kepalamu" Kris menyerahkan kepada Tao. Jujur saja, Tao trauma menggunakan ikat kepala itu "maaf Kris, tapi aku akan pergi tanpa ikat kepala hari ini! lagipula aku akan baik saja, aku hanya pergi kesekolah" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"apa yang kau katakan Tao? berjalan keluar tanpa ikat kepala itu sama saja kau berperang. Selain itu, kenapa kau-"

"aku akan bawa bekalnya saja. Aku berangkat"

Tao mengacuhkan perkataan Kris dan langsung berlari pergi keluar kuil. Takut Ia akan kena amukan Kris. Sedangkan Kris, sekarang ada perempatan muncul dikepalanya. Kris kesal dengan perbuatan ceroboh Tao. Namja panda itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao melangkah dengan gembira menuju sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak? sekarang ia tidak perlu memakai ikat kepala menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Tao-ah!"

Tao mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tao menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua orang namja manis berlari mendekatinya "selamat pagi Tao-ah" ucap namja manis bername tag Lee Sungmin. "se-selamat pagi juga" jawab Tao kaku, Tao tidak mengira akan ada yang menegurnya sepagi ini. Biasanya ia akan diabaikan walau itu teman sekelasnya. Perlu kuingatkan, Tao sama sekali tidak punya teman disekolahnya. Karena menurut mereka Tao itu menyeramkan karena wajahnya yang seperti preman dan juga jago wushu, padalah ia hanyalah anak polos dan lucu -mereka perlu memeriksa mata-.

"Apa Kris akan datang hari ini?" ucap namja bername tag Kim Ryeowook yang pipinya memerah mengingat wajah tampan Kris.

"bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirinya pada kami?" ucap Sungmin yang tak beda dengan Ryeowook.

Mereka mendekati Tao hanya karena Kris? ck, apa-apaan mereka ini, lalu apa gunanya mengenalkan mereka pada Kris. Tao memukul pipinya pelan, kenapa Tao seakan cemburu. "aku bawa bekalku jadi mungkin saja ia tak datang" ucap Tao dengan senyum terpaksa.

"apa?hah, buang-buang waktu saja" ucap keduanya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tao. Sedangkan Tao mengehela napasnya, kenapa paginya seperti ini.

TIN... TIN...

Hampir saja Tao terserempet mobil jika ia tidak bergerak cepat menghindar. Tao sangat ingin mengutuk pengendara itu, ia tidak berdiri ditengah jalan tapi mobil ini seperti sengaja menyerempetnya.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit tan keluar dari mobil sport Laborghini Murcielago LP640 berwarna putih, namja tampan itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Tao yang kaget.

Tao terkejut melihat siapa yang hampir menabraknya. Dia Kai, idola favoritnya sekaligus yang hampir menabraknya. Bersender angkuh didepan mobilnya.

"ada apa Tao-ah? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum. Tao muak melihat senyum sok lembut seperti itu.

Teriakan para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke menyadarkan Tao dari terkejutannya. Kini wajahnya berubah merah menahan emosi dan kedua tangannya mengepal keras 'Kai...' batin Tao geram.

"maaf saja, aku tidak membutuhkannya" Tao melipat kedua tangannya didada dan membuang wajahnya, ia muak melihat wajah sok tampan Kai.

"kenapa? apa kau malu? atau mungkin karena aku populer-" ucapan Kai terputus saat Tao tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Kai hingga Kai kaget atas perlakuan Tao.

"Tidak, karena aku tidak suka dirimu! mengerti!" ucap Tao tajam sambil men-deathglare Kai.

Tao tersentak akan perkataannya, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa diperintah.

'Apa yang namja itu katakan?!'

'memangnya dia pikir siapa?!'

Tao bisa mendengar sindiran-sindiran dari namja dan yeoja yang mengelilingi mereka, sontak Tao melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Kai dan berlari pergi dengan menahan -siap saja Tao, kau akan di bully habis-habisan oleh fans Kai.

Tao bahkan orang sekitar tidak menyadari Kai yang memandang Tao penuh arti, bibirnya menampilkan seringaian mengerikan 'namja bodoh...'

.

KRISTAO

.

Kris seharusnya berada dikuil dan mengerjakan tugasnya, namun karena Tao yang keras kepala tidak ingin memakai ikat kepala itu Kris harus mengawasi Tao seharian. Kris sedang duduk disalah satu dahan pohon yang lumayan kokoh, mata tajamnya melihat setiap pergerakan Tao. Disamping kanan ada Jeno dan Mark yang juga duduk sambil memperhatikan Tao.

"ck, namja panda idiot. Seharusnya ia mendengarkanku untuk memakai ikat kepala itu. Sekarang aku harus mengawasinya seperti penjaga bayi" ucap Kris malas sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "bahkan aku belum masak makan malam" lanjutnya.

"um.. sepertinya ikan panggang akan cukup untuk malam ini" ujar Jeno dan diangguki oleh Mark.

Mata Kris masih tak lepas dari sosok Tao yang sedang berada dikelasnya 'aku harus memasak makan malam dan mengasuh bocah itu. Apa ini bagian dari tugas Shinshi?' batin Kris jengkel.

Kris melihat Tao yang menerima secarik kertas dari teman Tao dibelakangnya, Tao nampak membaca susunan kalimat dikertas itu. Tapi Kris mengabaikannya. ck, membuang waktu saja dan membosankan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris tertidur, tubuhnya disadarkan pada pohon disampingnya, Jeno dan Mark yang masih mengawasi Tao mulai membangunkan Kris "Kris, Tao pergi kesuatu tempat".

Kris menggeliat pelan, ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jeno dan Mark dan kembali terlelap. Kris harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar ia lelah harus menjalankan tugas sekaligus mengawasi Tao seperti ini.

KRISTAO

.

Tao kini ada diatap sekolah. Ia tidak akan pergi kesana jika Tao tidak mendapat surat dari teman dikelasnya tadi. Tao melihat sesosok namja yang membelakanginya.

"untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini, Kim Jong In?"

Kai membalik badannya mengahadap Tao saat telinganya menangkap suara Tao "sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya" Kai menjeda kata-katanya. "jika bertemu denganku pipi setiap namja atau yeoja akan memerah, tapi kenapa kau tidak?" lanjut Kai.

Tao benar-benar ingin menghajar namja menyebalkan itu, sia-sia saja ia datang kesini tapi Kai hanya menanyakan pertanyaan tidak penting.

"kau tahu, aku menyesal atas kejadian kemarin dan aku bahkan meminta maaf"

Tao sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kai. Orang ini berkepala batu!. pikir Tao.

"jika kau ingin, kau bisa menjadikannku kekasih-" -Kai

"apa kau bodoh?" -Tao

"ya, aku bo- YA! APA KAU MENYEBUTKU BODOH?!" -Kai

Tao menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan memekangkan telinga milik Kai "jika kau terus bicara ke orang seperti itu, lupakan bagian kekasih. Kau tidak akan mendapat teman" ucap Tao menceramahi Kai yang terbengong.

Tao membalik badannya dan berjalan pergi "kau sudah tidak punya urusan kan? aku pergi" ucap Tao dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tao sama sekali tidak sadar dengan aura yang tiba-tiba berubah saat ia pergi. Seringaian tipis terpantri dibibir Kai, sepasang sayap besar seperti gagak muncul di punggungnya "aku tidak perduli dengan mereka. Yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu. Dewa Bumi"

Kai tersentak pelan, punggungnya terasa dingin. Apa yang terjadi sekarang.

BRAK

Punggung Kai tiba-tiba di tendang oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Sontak saja badan Kai terhempas cukup jauh dari dia berdiri tadi. Pipinya sedikit berdarah dan punggungnya terasa amat sakit. Kai terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menendangnya.

"kutemukan juga kau, setan"

Kai membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang menendang dirinya. Kai tidak pernah melupakan suara ini "kau..."

"pandanganmu cukup tajam untuk menetapkan pandanganmu pada Tao" ucap Kris dengan smirk yang ada dibibirnya.

"kau sudah menjadi shinshinya?!" Kai berusaha menyerang Kris namun dengan cepat Kris menghidar dan berdiri dipagar pembatas atap sekolah. Ia punya keseimbangan yang sangat bagus.

"Kai? begitu ya, kau adalah..."

"aku adalah iblis gagak, Kai. Sudah enam belas tahun sejak aku turun dari gunung" ucap Kai menatap dingin Kris "sekarang kau telah melihat identitas asliku. Maka aku akan membunuhmu!" Kai mencabut satu helai bulu dari sayapnya dan meleparkannya pada Kris. Bulu itu langsung berubah menjadi sangat tajam bagaikan pisau yang baru diasah tapi dengan reflek yang bagus Kris berhasil menghidarinya. Kai semakin sering melemparkan bulu tajam itu hingga yukata bagian lengan milik Kris robek.

"bagaimana rubah? Aku dengar pelayananmu begitu fantastis. Jika aku bisa menjadi Dewa Bumi. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kenal diriku!" ujar Kai membujuk Kris. Kris hanya diam dann mendengarkan perkataan Kai.

"kau lebih suka aku bersama namja itu kan?" lanjut Kai.

" jangan membuatku tertawa. kau pikir kau bisa menjadi dewa?" ucap Kris sambil mengacak pinggangnya.

"tentu saja aku bisa! yang aku butuhkan hanyalah namja itu"

"kau lumayan lucu, setan gagak..." Kris mengilang dari pandangan Kai dan langsung muncul dibelakang Kai. Tangan kirinya mengalungkan disekitar leher Kai dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah daun. Kai merasa badannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"aku berpikir tentang bagaimana orang sepertimu ingin menjadi dewa, itu membuatku pusing untuk mengetahui bahwa Tao adalah dewaku saat ini" Kris menempelkan daun itu pada kening Kai kemudian kembali ketempat semula. Ajaibnya tubuh Kai dikelilingi asap dan seketika badan Kai berubah bentuk menjadi burung unta.

Kris berdiri didepan Kai yang sekarang adalah burung unta "daging burung unta rendah kalori, kaya nutrisi dan mineral. Kau kan ingin jadi dewa?" ucap Kris santai sambil menatap Kai yang terkejut melihat tubuhnya sekarang.

"jika Tao memakanmu, kau bisa menjadi satu dengannya" Kris tersenyum lembut -tapi mengerikan menurut Kai- "jadi, izinkan aku untuk mencoba tanganku membuatmu menjadi Dewa Bumi" bola api muncul dari tangan kanan Kris, seringaian tak lepas dari bibirnya, mata tajamnya menatap kearah Kai.

Sedangkan Kai kaget setengah mati. Kris tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Kai pun melarikan diri, baguslah jika larinya sangat cepat.

Seringaian Kris semakin lebar saat melihat Kai yang berusaha lari darinya "menarik, kami dapat memanggang burung untuk untuk makan malam" Kris melempar bola apinya dan bola api itu mengejar Kai yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Kai mengabaikan perkataan orang-orang yang melihat dirinya lihat, mereka juga tidak tahu jika itu Kai. Sekarang Kai harus berusaha untuk tidak terbakar bola api Kris. Shinshi? bagaimana dia bisa menjadi akrab?!. Pikir Kai.

 _Seseorang! tolong hentikan rubah sialan itu!_

 _Dewa Bumi!_

.

KRISTAO

.

Sekarang sedang istirahat, jadi banyak murid yang keluar kelas untuk makan atau pergi kekantin. Tidak dengan namja manis yang duduk dekat jendela. Namja manis itu Tao, ia sedang asik membaca sebuah novel yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu.

"oh, aku sangat senang untukmu, Eunhyuk! kau bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Donghae!" Tao terhanyut dengan novel yang ia baca. Ia berharap masa SMA-nya bisa seperti itu.

"hey! kau lihat tadi ada burung unta dikerjar oleh bola api!"

Bayangan indah Tao hilang saat mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya. Apa tadi mereka bilang, bola api?. Tao merasa tidak asing dengan bola api itu. Tao melihat kearah jendela koridor kelasnya -dikelas Tao ada dua jendela, satu menghadap halaman luar, dan yang kedua mengahadap koridor kelas- disana ada seekor burung unta mengenakan kalung -yang Tao rasa pernah melihatnya- yang dikejar oleh bola api.

Tao langsung mendekati untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Ternyata benar, itu pasti ulah Kris. Ini harus segera dihentikan.

Burung unta itu terus berlari hingga tak melihat seorang namja mungil yang membawa banyak kertas. Tapi Tao bergerak cepat, ia lompati jendela dan langsung menerjang tubuh mungil itu sebelum ditabrak oleh burung unta itu. Kertas yang dibawa namja mungil itu berhamburan dilantai koridor.

Tao melihat namja mungil itu pingsan, mungkin terlalu terkejut atas apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan burung unta itu tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Tao melihat burung unta itu dan matanya terpaku melihat kalung yang dikenakannya.

"KRIS!" teriakan Tao menggelegar dikoridor kelas bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Kris yang berada diluar sekolah itu -Kris beridiri disalah satu batang pohon-.

 **Ruang UKS**

"jangan melukai orang walau bagimu itu tidak apa-apa! apa syarafmu sudah putus ya, mengamuk disekitar sekolahku!" amuk Tao. Kedua tangannya mengacak pinggang, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, didahinya muncul perempatan. Sekarang Tao benar-benar marah pada Kris.

Sekarang mereka ada di UKS, bersama dengan burung unta dan seorang namja mungil yang Tao tolong tadi. Namja mungil itu sedang tertidur disalah satu kasur UKS.

Kris hanya memandang Tao innocent "aku hanya melindungimu" ucap Kris polos.

"Dan kenapa Kai menjadi burung unta sekarang?" ucap Tao menunjuk seekor burung unta yang kesal dengan pertengkaran KrisTao. Saat Tao melihat kalung dileher burung unta itu, Tao menyadari bahwa kalung itu dipakai Kai.

"orang itu bukan manusia, dia setan. Lebih tepatnya setan gagak" wajah Kris berubah menjadi serius. Bahaya sekali jika Kai dibiarkan begitu saja, bisa saja Kai menyakiti Tao.

Tao terkejut dengan perkataan Kris. Ia tidak percaya, idolanya adalah seorang setan gagak!.

"Kau... kenapa kau berbohong hah?!" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan leher panjang burung unta itu tak perduli jika burung unta itu merasa pusing. Tao emosi sekarang. "tapi lupakanlah. Dengar, Kai. Aku akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini, jadi tidak membuatku sulit, tapi kau jangan menggangguku lagi. Janji ya?" ucap Tao lembut, bibir peachnya menampilkan senyum manis.

Kai merasa tersenyuh mendengar ucapan Tao. Syukurlah Tao mau memafkannya. Kai mengangguk paham.

"oh iya, ubah dia kembali menjadi manusia" ucap Tao pada Kris yang berdiri sedari tadi.

"tapi bagaimana makan malam hari ini?!"

"kubilang ubah kembali!"

Dari pada Kris kena omelan Tao lagi, Kris menuruti permintaan Tao, dengan jentikan jari asap kembali muncul disekitar tubuh Kai, kemudian tubuh Kai kembali menjadi manusia.

Keadaan Kai berantakan, pipinya terluka, sayap gagaknya terlihat tidak begitu rapi, sama dengan bajunya, wajahnya masih pucat "a-aku pikir, aku akan mati" gumam Kai pelan.

Tao tersenyum senang melihat Kai bisa menjadi manusia lagi walau ada dua sayap dipunggungnya, ternyata benar yang dikatakan Kris. Tapi senyum Tao hilang saat mata pandanya melihat luka dipipi Kai.

"Kai lihat..."

"apa yang kau inginkan? masih punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan?"

Belum juga Tao selesai bicara, tapi Kai memotong duluan perkataannya. Tao menghela napas pelan, Kai memang orang yang mudah marah. "bukan bodoh, wajahmu terluka. Biar ku obati" ucap Tao lalu mengambil kotak P3K .

"lupakan saja!"

"apa yang kau bilang? seorang idol tidak boleh punya luka! kau ingin fansmu berkurang?" Tao menangkup wajah Kai dan melihat lukanya. Kai tersentak pelan atas tindakkan Tao padanya, ia kira Tao akan marah. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"aku memang tidak begitu suka kau, tetapi ada orang lain yang menyukaimu. Jadi, kau harus merawat penampilanmu" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum lembut. Kai serasa dihipnotis saat melihat senyum manis dan indah milik Tao. "hm, baiklah" ucap Kai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Akhirnya Tao mengeluarkan kapas, pembersih luka dan plester dan mulai mengobati luka Kai.

Tunggu. Kita melupakan seseorang.

"tunggu, kenapa aku mendapat ceramah tidak penting sementara dia mendapat perhatian?!" ucap Kris merasa tidak adil atas tindakan Tao. Ia jengah melihat Kai yang mendapatkan perhatian Tao. Apa kau cemburu Kris~.

"itu karena kau tidak terluka,Kris" Tao menganggap Kris kekanakan, hanya karena begini ia protes.

"itu karena aku kuat dan bisa mengurus diri sendiri" ucap Kris membela diri, kedua tangannya dilipat didada.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disekolah eoh?"

"itu kesalahanmu!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"dengarkan baik-baik Tao! Kau harus memakai ikat kepala itu besok!"

"kau tidak bisa memaksaku!"

Yah, pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi diUKS, Kai hanya melihat bosan KrisTao yang bertengkar tidak jelas.

.

KRISTAO

.

Dipagi yang cerah ini seharusnya orang-orang pergi keluar rumah untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tapi tidak untuk seorang namja manis bermata panda yang berada dihalaman belakang kuil miliknya.

Namja itu -Tao- mengenakan T-shirt abu-abu dan memakai celana seperempat berwarna hitam. Tao duduk dirumput sambil melihat beberapa pohon sakura yang sengaja ditanam dihalaman itu. Tapi bunga sakura itu belum mekar. Di masing-masing pohon sakura itu ada selembar kertas bertuliskan 'mekar'. Itu adalah tulisan Tao.

Sekarang Tao sedang menguji kekuatan dewanya. Tapi sudah sepuluh menit Tao menunggu bunga sakura itu mekar, tetapi belum mekar sama sekali.

Seekor burung pipit mengkagetkan Tao dan mendarat dihadapannya "Dewa Bumi, aku adalah pelayan Pendeta Imperial. Aku memiliki pesan untukmu. Ratu dari Hutan akan datang hari ini untuk memberikan restunya kepada Dewa Bumi yang baru" ucap burung pipit itu. Tao mengangguk paham. Setelah itu burung pipit itu terbang kembali.

 **9:46 pm KST di depan kamar Tao**

"ratu dari Hutan? namanya adalah Xi. Dia yang menguasai Hutan disini" ucap Kris yang mengabaikan kata-kata Tao tentang 'burung itu bisa berbicara!' , 'burung itu.. bicara padaku!'.

"Hutan Xi?" Tao baru mendengar nama danau itu.

"Hutan Xi adalah salah satu dari pelindung Suho. Itu masuk akal bagi mereka untuk memberi restunya pada dewa baru" jelas Kris.

Tao mengangguk paham dan pergi kekaca kamarnya untuk merapikan penampilannya 'jadi sekarang setan hutan ya?' batin Tao. "aku gugup tentang dia datang untuk menyambutku" ucap Tao yang masih merapikan penampilannya. Karena hanya baju sekolahnya saja yang bagus jadi Tao memakainya, ia tidak mau memakasi baju lusuh saat bertemu orang penting.

"kenapa kau merapikan penampilanmu hah?"

"aku harus terlihat rapi ketika menyambut tamu kan?" Tao menghentikan acara merapikan dirinya saat Kris bertanya. Memang seharusnya begitu kan, Tao harus tampil rapi dan bagus saat ada tamu datang apa lagi yang datang ini adalah seorang Ratu.

"kau tidak perlu menunjukkan dirimu" ucapan Kris membuat Tao bingung.

"kau bocah ceroboh yang hanya bisa mengacaukan segalanya. Jangan keluar dari kamarmu sebelum semua orang pergi, mengerti!" ujar Kris dingin sambil menatap tajam Tao.

BRAK

Pintu kamar Tao ditutup keras -mungkin dibanting- oleh Kris. Perempatan muncul di dahi Tao,seenaknya saja Kris menyuruhnya diam dikamarnya. Sekarang Tao bisa saja mati kebosanan.

Malam semakin larut hingga tamu yang ditunggu pun datang. Banyak sekali pelayan yang menggikuti Ratu mereka. Kris membungkukkan badannya tanda memberi hormat pada sang Ratu. Kalian berpikir jika ratu dari hutan akan berpakaian yang _aneh-aneh_? tentu saja tidak. Ratu hutan ini sangat cantik sekali memakai pakaian tradisional jepang –kimono- berwarna hijau muda dengan hiasan bunga-bunga sakura. Perlu kuberi tahu, ia adalah seorang namja.

"selamat datang dikuil Suho, saya adalah shinshi kuil ini, Kris. Kami merasa terhormat bahwa anda akan merestui kami dengan kedatangan anda" ucap Kris sopan tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya. Kris terlihat tampan dengan kimono -khusus namja- berwarna putih, dibagian ujung tangan terdapat garis melingkar. Sangat cocok dengan surai pirang miliknya. Sang Ratu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya tanda juga memberi hormat sambutan hangat Kris.

"Tapi Yang Mulia. Sangat disayangkan, dewa kami telah jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa menyambut anda" ucap Kris, nada merasa bersalah terdengar begitu jelas. Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar Kris berbicara seperti itu.

'Ratu dari Danau, makhluk yang mengetahui Suho lewat pertemanan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kecerobohan Tao merusak hubungan ini' pikir Kris sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Ratu, dimana ada makanan untuk sang Ratu dan pelayan pribadinya yang sedari tadi diam.

Sekarang Ratu dan pelayan pribadinya sedang berada diruang tamu kuil bersama Kris "Kami sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk anda" ucap Kris. Ratu dan pelayannya duduk dilantai yang dilapisi bantal khusus duduk -pokoknya bantal yang biasa dipakai orang jepang untuk duduk dilantai itu biar kakinya gak sakit dan pegal-.

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao duduk dilantai, melamun sambil menopang dagunya dimeja dikamarnya, sudah beberapa menit Tao berada dikamarnya dengan bosan. Padahal ia sudah berdandan rapi tapi rubah sialan itu tidak memperbolehkannya keluar dari kamar. Kejam.

Tapi baguslah Jeno dan Mark ada menemaninya, bagi Tao tetap saja membosankan.

"Tao, alasan kenapa Kris mengatakan itu adalah untuk kebaikanmu!" ujar Jeno duduk disamping kiri Tao.

Apa yang dikatakan Jeno benar. Percuma saja Tao datang menghadiri Ratu itu tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kedua anak setan itu sedikit menjauh dari Tao tanpa sempengetahuan dirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu "hey, apa kau yakin Kris bisa mengatasinya sendiri?" bisik Jeno pada Mark.

"entahlah, pada dasarnya Ratu itu adalah penguasa dari semua setan dihutan. Dia mungkin lebih kuat dari Kris" bisik Mark membalas bisikan Jeno.

Tao tersentak pelan, ia merasakan ada firasat buruk pada Kris. Entahlah, ini hanya firasatnya saja. Tapi firasat seseorang bisa saja benar kan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Annyeong~ , Laxy back bawa chap selanjutnya.

Apa semakin aneh -,- . Mianhae ne, baru update sekarang, karena baru bisa megang laptop^^. Senangnya kalau banyak yang suka FF ini. Gomawo ne~ #bow.

Mianhae gak bisa balas riveiw kalian kali ini #deepbow.

jja, sampai jumpa di chapter depan readers-nim!

.

.

#KEEPREVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

FF ini tercipta dari anime Kamisama Kiss by Julietta Suzuki

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

.

.

KRISTAO REAL!

.

.

GalaxyPanda69 Present

.

~Being life as GOD~

.

.

Chapter 4

.

 _Tao tersentak pelan, ia merasakan ada firasat buruk pada Kris. Entahlah, ini hanya firasatnya saja. Tapi firasat seseorang bisa saja benar kan._

.

"kami memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya, tapi dewa baru tidak bisa menyambut kami sendiri? bukankah itu sedikit tidak sopan terhadap _ratu_ Luhan?" akhirnya pelayan pribadi _ratu_ itu berbicara juga.

Kris tersenyum -terpaksa sebenarnya- "mohon maaf. Ketika sudah membaik, kami pasti akan balik berkunjung" ucap Kris.

"ck, kudengar bahwa dewa baru itu hanya seorang namja manusia biasa. Mungkinkah alasan dia tidak disini karena dia meringkuk ketakutan disuatu tempat?" ucap pelayan pribadi _ratu_ seringaian tipis tampak dibibirnya. Ia sudah mendengar rumor yang beredar bahwa dewa bumi yang baru adalah manusia lemah.

Kris meminum sake yang ada sudah tersedia lalu menatap pelayan pribadi _ratu_ itu yang menurutnya sangay menjengkelkan "hentikan itu. Ingatlah, Suho sendiri yang memilihnya. Walaupun dia manusia, dia tetap spesial" ucap Kris, semburat merah menghiasi pipi Kris akibat minum sake berlebihan.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, Dewa yang baru itu lari karena dikejar setan harimau dan dia lari karena panik. Dewa Bumimu bukan hanya manusia biasa dia juga namja kecil yang payah" ucap pelayan pribadi Luhan, sepertinya ingin memancing Kris agar marah.

Kris menatap bosan pelayan yang terus berceloteh ria.

Sedangkan sang _ratu_ hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan antara rubah dan pelayannya.

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao sudah lelah hanya menunggu saja. Tao berdiri dan pergi keluar kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Jeno dan Mark.

Tao berjalan jinjit menuju ruang tamu -takut ketahuan Kris-. Tao berhenti didepan pintu, ia mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, Dewa yang baru itu lari karena dikejar setan harimau dan dia lari karena panik. Dewa Bumimu bukan hanya manusia biasa dia juga namja kecil yang payah" Tao dapat mendengar suara bass seorang namja, tapi itu bukan Kris.

'sudah kuduga mereka berdebat tentang diriku!' gumam Tao.

"tidak... Tao mungkin terlihat lemah, tapi jiwanya sangat kuat. Suatu hari nanti, dia pasti bisa membuat bunga mekar" Tao tercengang saat mendengar suara Kris yang meyakinkannya. Tao tidak pernah merasa senang seperti ini, Kris mempercayai dirinya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kenapa jantungnya seperti lari maraton.

 **Ruang Tamu**

"aku paham sekarang. Pada intinya, kau hanyalah pelayan namja yang tidak kompeten!" ucap pelayan pribadi Luhan sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"ya ampun. Kata-katamu sungguh kasar. Bisa aku katakan tuanmu, yang mengunjungi dewa kami mengetahui sifatnya?" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum ramah.

"ck, aku sudah muak!" pelayan pribadi itu berdiri disamping Kris dan mengarahkan katana yang ia bawa kearah Kris. "cepat bawa namja itu kesini atau kepalamu akan kupenggal, rubah!" ujar pelayan itu.

Kris menatap tajam pelayan itu, seringaian muncul dibibirnya. Kesempatan yang sempurna untuk membuat pestanya seru.

"sepertinya seseorang sedang haus darah. Ah! seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini" ucap Kris sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam pelayan itu.

BRAK

Seorang namja manis -Tao- membuka pintu ruang tamu lumayan keras "maaf, aku terlambat! Aku Dewa Bumi, Huang Zi Tao"

Kris terkejut melihat Tao yang seenaknya masuk keruang tamu, begitu juga dengan pelayan itu. Namun sang _ratu_ hanya diam menatap Tao.

"aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku" ucap Tao sambil duduk "bisakah anda masukkan kembali pedang anda?" ucap Tao sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. 'kau bodoh Tao, Kris bilang jangan datang tapi tetap saja kulakukan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa saat dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke Kris' maki Tao dalam hati. Tao melakukan ini tanpa berpikir dua kali. 'tapi.. sekarang Kris lebih menyeramkan' lanjut Tao dalam hati. Tao dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari Kris.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau kemari?" Tao dapat merasakan tangannya digenggam Kris. Tao menatap punggung Kris yang duduk didepannya. "karena kau sudah disini, aku harus melindungimu" ujar Kris dingin. Tidak seperti perkataannya, tangan Kris memiliki aura kelembutan ketika memegang tangan Tao. Tao yakin Kris pasti akan melindunginya.

Kris berdiri diikuti Tao dan menatap pelayan pribadi itu yang masih memegang katananya "jadi kau adalah Dewa Bumi itu, kau terlihat tidak kompeten seperti reputasimu" ucap pelayan pribadi itu dengan seringaian terpantri dibibirnya.

"aku benci merusak kesenanganmu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyentuh tuanku selama aku melayaninya" ucap Kris dingin. Ia benar-benar benci dengan pelayan sok kuat ini. "jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati!" uajr Kris yang sudah tidak menggenggam tangan Tao lagi. Tao merasa sedih saat kehangatan ditangannya menghilang saat Kris melepas genggamannya.

"aku akan membuatmu menarik kata-katamu!" ucap pelayan itu sambil mengarahkan katananya ke Kris -lagi-.

Tao bingung harus berbuat apa. Percuma saja Tao ada disini tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tao menepuk tangannya "h-hey! mari berhenti bertengkar dan membicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku yakin kita bisa menyelesaikannya!" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum polos.

BRAK

Kris mendorong Tao hingga membuat Tao jatuh terduduk. Kris melakukan itu agar Tao tidak mengganggu 'pesta' Kris. Pelayan itu mulai menyerang Kris dengan katananya yang tajam namun Kris bertindak cepat, ia menghindari katana itu dengan melompat dan berdiri cukup jauh dari pelayan itu. Sedangkan pelayan itu terkejut melihat Kris yang bisa lolos dari serangannya.

"aku mengerti, aku akan membakarmu" ucap Kris, ditangan kanannya sudah ada satu daun yang entah dapat dari mana. Kris melempar daun itu dan menempel dikening pelayan itu.

POW

Tiba-tiba asap muncul dan pelayan tadi berubah menjadi ikan. Tao yang melihat kaget dengan perubahan itu. Ia jadi ingat dengan Kai.

Kris mengambil ikan itu -yang sebenarnya pelayan- dan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan api "dibakar diatas api selama lima menit. Makanan yang sempurna untuk sarapan" ucap Kris dengan seringaian mengerikan.

Ikan itu bergerak tak menentu, ikan itu sangat takut jika Kris sudah seperti ini. Kris tidak ragu-ragu saat ia bilang 'membakar'.

"bagaimana rasanya menjadi ikan yang akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh api rubah?" ucap Kris semakin mendekatkan ikan itu ke api rubahnya.

"Kris... Lepaskan ikan itu!"

Kris langsung melempar ikan itu saat mendengar teriakan Tao yang bisa membuat telingamu tuli seketika. Sedangkan ikan itu tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai.

Sekarang Kris benar-benar seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Lihat saja ekspresi bodoh Kris dengan kedua tangan diangkat. "kau selalu memutuskan sesuatu terlalu jauh! Sekarang duduk, dan berdamailah dengan ikan itu!" makin Tao pada Kris.

Kris menurut, dia duduk dan bersalaman dengan ikan itu "bagus, seperti inikan lebih enak dipandang" ucap Tao melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Tao sweetdrop melihat tingkah Kris yang begitu penurut "kau sangat patuh"

"ya, itu adalah kutukan yang menghantui pelayan kuil. Kemampuan untuk memaksakan sesuatu melalui kekuatan kata-kata. Kelihatannya kau memang Dewa Bumi" suara lembut menginterupsi Tao. Tao hampir tidak menyadari kehadiran namja manis itu.

"kekuatan kata-kata?"

"kata-kata yang dewa katakan menjadi mantra yang kuat bagi pelayan kuil" ucap Mark yang muncul tiba-tiba disamping Tao.

"semakin kau percaya pada kata-katamu, semakin kuat matranya. Dan dengan demikian pelayan kuil terikan dengan kata-kata tersebut" ucap Jeno yang juga muncul tiba-tiba.

'mereka berdua bodoh! aku sudah bilang jangan beritahu Tao tentang itu!' Kris meringkuk ketakutan dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya. Kris benar-benar mengutuk Jeno dan Mark sudah memberitahu rahasia yang Kris jaga.

Disekita Tao seakan ada bling-bling/? Dan mata Tao berseri-seri senang "aku punya kekuatan ini?" ucap Tao tidak percaya. "kau lihat! dia sampai berseri-seri sekarang!" ucap Kris tidak suka saat melihat Tao yang sepertinya akan melakukan sesukanya.

 _Ratu_ Luhan mendekati Kris "aku akan menanggung kesalahan atas kekasaran yang dilakukan ikan ini. Aku tidak punya niat menyinggungmu" ucap Luhan lembut sambil memangku ikan itu.

Tao dan Kris hanya diam mendengarkan cerita dari Luhan. "Aku datang untuk meminta Dewa Bumi mengikatkan takdirku dengan seseorang" lanjut Luhan.

"Tunggu, maksudmu seperti sebuah cerita cinta?" ucap Tao kikuk. Tao sendiri tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Jadi apa dia bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini?.

"diam Tao, kita dengar dulu ceritanya" ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk dan memfokuskan diri dengan cerita Luhan.

"kami hanya bertemu sekali saat itu. Itu sepuluh tahun lalu di Hutan Xi"

 **FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO**

Disebuah hutan yang lebat, orang-orang penduduk desa menamainya dengan Hutan Xi. Dimana dihutan itu terdapat sesosok setan mengerikan yang sering menampakkan diri, bahkan warga desa sudah pernah melihatnya.

Namun saat bulan purnama seorang namja manis berumur 8 tahun tersesat. Namja kecil itu menangis sambil bergumam 'aku takut...hiks.. aku takut...hiks..'.

Namja kecil itu terus berjalan hingga berada ditengah hutan. Namja kecil itu melihat seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Orang itu berwajah cantik, mata rusanya menatap lembut namja kecil itu. Orang itu -Luhan- mengelus rambut namja kecil yang masih terisak "sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kalau kau berjalan lurus kau bisa pulang" ucap Luhan lembut, namja kecil itu mengusap air matanya dan menatap Luhan takjub.

Namja kecil itu bingung kenapa ada orang secantik ini ada dihutan belantara begini. Namja kecil itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pergi. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang mulai masuk kembali kehutan.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Luhan memegang pipinya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia selalu saja blushing saat melihat wajah manis namja kecil itu "kau tau, saat Oh Sehun menangis wajahnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan"

Kalian jangan salah paham, biarpun dirinya sudah hidup berabad-abad lamanya tapi wajahnya bagaikan anak berumur sembilan belas tahun. Ia benar-benar awet muda. Oh iya, Luhan bisa mengetahui nama namja kecil itu karena ia punya kekuatan spesial. Jika Luhan menyentuh orang itu ia bisa tahu nama orang tersebut.

"sudah sepuluh tahun sejah hari itu berlalu, aku yakin dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang baik dan tampan. Tapi takdir membuat kami terpisah, dan aku memohon untuk membuatnya bersatu kembali denganku" ucap Luhan menatap Tao penuh harap.

"walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa menemui Sehun karena aku takut sekali dia tidak mengingatku lagi. Jadi Tao-ah,maukah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?"

Tao tercengang saat mendengar cerita Luhan yang menurutnya sedih itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun berpisah tapi Luhan masih mencintai namja itu. Kekuatan cinta mereka kuat sekali.

"lupakan itu. Cinta antara setan dan manusia dilarang" ucap Kris tegas. Kris mendekati Luhan yang menunduk "Anda harusnya sudah mengetahui ini, Luhan" lanjut Kris.

"aku tahu itu" Luhan masih menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Luhan tahu bahwa tidak mungkin setan dan manusia bersatu. Tapi bolehkah Luhan berharap walau harapan itu tipis?.

Tao menatap sedih Luhan. Mata rusa Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca, Tao yakin sekali berkedip saja air mata yang Luhan tahan akan jatuh begitu saja menyusuri pipi halus Luhan.

"Aku tahu itu Kris. Tapi..." Luhan tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hatinya sudah sangat sakit mengetahui Luhan tidak mungkin bisa bertemu Sehun lagi.

Tao mengepalkan tangannya "aku mengerti, akan ku lakukan yang ku bisa!" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

Dua orang didepan Tao terkejut -Kris dan Luhan-. "apa?!" teriak Kris tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa namja bodoh ini membantu kasus yang bahkan tidak mungkin ini.

Mata rusa Luhan berkaca-kaca menatap Tao. Sepertinya ada harapan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan membungkukkan badannya "terima kasih. Terima kasih Dewa Bumi"

Tao tersenyum senang. Cinta mereka mungkin tidak berjalan lancar, tapi itulah alasan mengapa mereka meminta bantuan dewa. Cinta antara setan dan manusia itu mungkin ada.

.

KRISTAO

.

Sinar mentari pun mulai terlihat. Burung-burung berkicuan bagaikan sebuah melodi dipag hari agar semua orang bangun untuk memulai kegiatan.

Begitu pun dengan pemilik baru dari kuil yang tak terlalu jauh dari permukiman warga. Seorang namja bermata panda memakai T-shirt putih dan celana jeans hitam pergi ke ruang tamu tadi malam. Dark choco nya melihat ada Jeno dan Mark yang berada didepan pintu.

"selamat pagi Jeno, Mark"

"selamat pagi juga Tuan Tao!"

"dimana Kris?" tanya Tao

"kelihatannya dia merasa tidak enak badan hari ini" jawab Jeno sambil menunjuk pintu didepannya. Sepertinya itu kamar Kris.

"dia terus berada didalam kamarnya sejak Luhan pulang kemarin" ucap Mark menambahkan perkataan Jeno.

"ya! Kris? Kau didalam? Tao ada disini"

HENING

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Kris. Jeno dan Mark menghela napasnya "apa boleh buat, kami harus memulai pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa Tao-ah" Jeno dan Mark pun melayang pergi entah menuju kemana.

Tao mengangguk dan melihat keduanya keluar ruang tamu. Tao kembali menatap pintu kamar Kris dan mengetok pintunya pelan.

"apa kau terganggu karena kemarin? Aku mengabaikan apa yang kau katakan dan menunjukkan diriku pada Luhan. Aku bahkan menjanjikan sesuatu padanya" ucap Tao merasa bersalah.

"Tapi kau masih tetap melindungiku. Itu membuatku senang" Tao tersenyum mengingat kemarin Kris melindungi dirinya. "aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku ingin kau menerimaku suatu hari nanti"

"kenapa kau bicara sendiri?"

Tubuh Tao membeku seketika. Tunggu, dibelakang? Kris ada dibelakang? Lalu Jeno dan Mark bilang Kris ada dialam kamarnya. Tao menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kris yang memakai yukata biru gelapnya. Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "ap-apa kau mendengar perkataanku tadi?"

"jika itu tentang Luhan, lebih baik lupakan" Tao membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa Kris begitu menentang dirinya untuk membantu Luhan.

"aku hanya harus minta maaf dan menolak padanya. Jangan mencoba menghentikanku. Manusia dan setan tidak diperbolehkan bersama. Camkan itu!" ujar Kris dingin dan mentap Tao tajam. "lagi pula, kau bisa apa?"

"kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencobanya bodoh!"

"aku sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya"

"setan dan manusia setidaknya bisa mencintai satu sama lain!"

"'setidaknya'? aku tidak berpikir mereka sedang jatuh cinta"

Tao menyerah. Berdebat dengan Kris tidak ada habisnya. "Sudah cukup. Aku akan pergi sendiri" ucap Tao berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"kemana kau akan pergi"

"aku akan pergi ke kota untuk mencari Sehun" ucap Tao tanpa berbalik.

Mata Kris terbelalak. Pergi ke kota?. Tiba-tiba kejadian tentang Suho yang pergi ke kota tapi tidak kembali terlintas dipikirannya.

 _'aku akan pergi ke kota. Tolong jaga kuilnya sampai aku kembali'_

Tidak. Kris tidak ingin kehilangan tuan lagi. Kris memegang bahu Tao yang masih belum jauh "tu-tunggu, aku ikut bersamamu" nada khawatir sangat terdengar saat Kris berucap.

Tao bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kris "baiklah, tapi Pakai sesuatu yang terlihat normal sebelum ikut aku!"

Apa?! pakaian yang Kris pakai itu normal -itu menurutmu Kris- . Kris hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Faktanya, Kris hanya takut Tao tidak kembali seperti Suho.

.

KRISTAO

.

"kita sampai! wah, aku sangat merindukan suasana kota berisik seperti ini" ucap Tao senang. Akhirnya mereka berdua -Kris dan Tao- pergi ke kota, karena kuil mereka yang berada cukup jauh dengan kota jadi dikuil sangat terasa tenang dan sunyi.

Tao sangat manis juga tampan mengenakan T-shirt putih dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak merah, celana jeans biru dongker membalut kaki jenjangnya, dengan memakai sneakers berwarna merah.

Sedangkan Kris, ia meminjam baju Tao yang sekiranya pas untuk tubuh tingginya. Kris memakai hoodie bertuliskan Supreme berwarna biru gelap, kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana jeans hitam, Kris juga memakai sneakers berwarna biru gelap.

Mereka berdua tampak tampan bak model berjalan dicatwalk, tapi...

"eomma! hyung itu punya telinga dan ekor aneh"

Tao shock mengetahui Kris belum sepenuhnya berubah ke mode normal, Tao langsung menarik Kris dari kerumunan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh dan berhenti disebuah taman.

"setidaknya hilangkan dulu telinga dan ekor rubahmu Kris!" ucap Tao menunjuk telinga dan ekor rubah Kris. "iya, iya. Dasar cerewet" Kris menempelkan sebuah daun dikepalanya dan ajaibnya ekor dan telinga rubahnya menghilang "apakah ini lebih baik, Tao?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tao dan Kris kembali berkeliling. Ingat misi mereka yaitu mencari namja bernama Oh Sehun. Orang yang mempunyai nama itu ada banyak didunia ini. Tapi, Luhan memberitahu ciri-cirinya kalau Oh Sehun-nya berkulit putih pucat dan berekspresi datar. Semoga saja ciri-cirinya tidak berubah.

"sekarang, ayo kita cari Sehun!" Tao mengepalkan tangannya diudara. Entahlah, sekarang ia sangat bersemangat melakukan tugasnya ini.

"aigo! cafe disini makanannya enak semua"

"ne, kau benar!"

"yap! lain kali kita harus kesana lagi"

Tao mendengar suara teriakan yang menurutnya berisik sekali, mata pandanya pun melihat tiga orang namja keluar dari cafe menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. 'sial, itu seragam dari sekolah ku. Ini buruk. Hari ini adalah hari sibuk!' gumam Tao, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya supaya namja yang memakai seragam sekolah itu tidak melihatnya.

Kris bingung melihat sikap Tao yang cepat sekali berubah, tadi sangat bersemangat tapi sekarang kenapa jadi kaku begini "ada apa eoh?"

"um, ayo kita makan ice cream dulu, Kris!" ucap Tao menggenggam tangan dingin Kris dan menariknya menuju kedai ice cream yang sering ia kunjungi.

 **Kedia Ice Cream**

Tao dan Kris duduk dekat jendela, itu adalah tempat favorit Tao saat ia sering pergi kesini. "aku biasa datang dan makan ice cream disini ketika aku mendapat bayaranku" ucap Tao senang sambil memakan ice cream vanila kesukaannya.

Tao menambah uang sakunya dengan bekerja part-time dibeberapa toko, jadi ia tak perlu terlalu mengandalkan orang tuanya.

"bagaimana? enakkan rasanya?" Tao menyuapkan lagi ice cream kedalam mulutnya. Kris hanya mengangguk dan memakan ice cream yang dipesankan Tao. Kalian berdua seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ingatlah Tao, kita kesini untuk mencari Sehun"

"iya, aku tahu itu"

Tao kembali menyantap ice cream nya namun seketika ia membeku melihat namja yang sering membullynya ada didepannya "hah? Zi Tao, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Taemin dengan nada menjengkelkan -bagi Tao-. 'ck, kenapa harus orang ini mengganggu ku' batin Tao.

"apa yang kau lakukan, membolos sekolah? janjian sama namja ini eoh?" tanya Taemin yang membuat Tao jengah mendengarnya, apa lagi menjawabnya.

"kau salah, sekarang pergilah" usir Tao pada Taemin.

Taemin mendekati Tao dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Tao terbelalak kaget "omong-omong, apa maksud dari hal yang terjadi di sekolah waktu itu? itu terlalu mewah!", Tao tau maksud dari Taemin. Dimana Kris mengantarkan makan siang untuknya yang menurut Tao berlebihan.

"apakah appa mu lari dan meninggalkan utangnya padamu? apa kau diusir dan harus tinggal ditaman? ada banyak rumor, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Taemin bertubi-tubi. Taemin sekarang bagaikan seorang polisi yang mengintrogasi pencuri.

"bukan begitu! a-appaku hanya pergi karena pekerjaannya!"

"aku pikir dia tidak dapat bekerja! aku bertaruh dia tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan pulang! beritahu aku kenyataanya!"

Kris bosan mendengar celotehan namja berisik ini "kita pergi Tao" ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao.

"hei! ada apa denganmu?"

"kau! pergi menjauh dari sini!" ucap Kris dingin, mata elangnya menatap tajam namja berisik itu. Taemin sudah benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tao tidak tega juga walaupun Taemin sering membullynya.

"HEN-HENTIKA!"

Tubuh Kris limbung saat mendengar teriakan super keras dari Tao tepat ditelinganya. Bayangkan saja jika telingamu dipasang didepan speaker dengan volume besar, pasti akan membuatmu tuli.

Tao menangkap tubuh tinggi Kris "apa kau tidak apa-apa ,Taemin?" Taemin tidak ada bedanya dengan Kris, tubuhnya limbung namun dapat ditangkap oleh pelayan kedai ini.

"kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?! dia itu manusia. Berhati-hatilah!" ujar Tao saat Kris mulai sadar.

"berhenti berteriak ke telingaku bodoh! kau hanya membuatku pusing tanpa melakukan sesuatu apapun!"

"aku kesini untuk tugasku!itulah alasan mengapa kita dikota!"

"aku tidak datang ke kota untuk makan ice cream dengan mu! aku kesini untuk mencari Oh Sehun!"

"kau kira hanya kau saja! aku juga!"

Tao dan Kris terus berdebat hingga tak menyadari seorang pelayan menatap mereka khawatir jika saja mengganggu pelanggan yang lain. Tapi, Ia penasaran kenapa namanya disebut.

"hm.. apa yang kalian mau dariku?"

Tao dan Kris menoleh bersamaan, melihat namja yang mengaku sebagai Oh Sehun.

"aku adalah Oh Sehun" pelayan itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah datar. ck, ternyata mudah sekali menemukan namja minim ekpresi ini.

Di Hari ketiganya sebagai Dewa Bumi, dia menemukan targetnya.

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao berlari dimalam hari menuju taman yang pernah ia kunjungi dengan wajah senang. Jadi inilah hal yang dilakukan dewa untuk menyatuhkan takdir.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sehun-ah" ucap Tao pada Sehun yang duduk dibangku taman. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tao mendesah pelan, ternyata susah juga berkomunikasi jika Sehun saja hanya mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa Luhan jatuh cinta pada namja es ini.

"dan juga, maaf atas kekacauan yang aku sebabkan di kedai tadi" Tao membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali "kau tidak perlu begitu hyung" ucap Sehun pelan namun masih bisa didengar Tao.

"lagi pula, kau bilang ada yang perlu kau bicarakan denganku kan?"

Tao duduk disamping Sehun "apakah kau ingat siapa yang kau temui sepuluh tahun lalu di Hutan Xi?" tanya Tao.

"sepuluh tahun lalu? maaf tapi aku lupa. Kau sudah payah memanggilku..." ucap Sehun gugup, tangannya terus saja memainkan benda kotak dengan berbagai warna itu -rubik-.

"ah! itu tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir" Sehun mengangguk dan memainkan lagi rubiknya. Tao melihat rubik yang terus dimainkan Sehun.

"apa kau suka bermain rubik?"

"ya, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan yang banyak, tapi aku lumayan bagus dalam hal ini. Ketika aku memainkannya, maka kegugupanku akan menghilang"

"ah, jadi itu seperti jimat keberuntungan?"

Sehun diam, tangannya masih asik memainkan rubiknya. Tidak mengindahkan perkataan Tao. Kau baru saja merusak percakapan Tao.

"Ada temanku yang selalu menyukaimu. Dia adalah _Ratu_ Imperial dari hutan. Maukah kau bertemu dengannya sekali saja?"

Sehun menatap Tao tidak percaya. Ada seseorang yang menyukainya, jarang sekali ada namja atau mungkin yeoja yang mau dengan namja es seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Annyeong readers-nim!

Gimana sama chapter ini? Pendek yah? Mianhae ne~ #bow

Ntar kalau Laxy ada waktu, akan Laxy bikin lebih panjaaang~

Oh iya, **jangan panggil thor** , panggil aja **Laxy**. Itu lebih baik ketimbang dengan thor, karena Laxy bukan super hero yang bawa palu itu ^^

Review Reply~:

Aiko Michishige, Kirei Thelittlethieves: ini sudah lanjut^^. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

LVenge: gak, Luhan gak keberatan karena itu sudah seperti tradisi gitu. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

ericomizaki13: ini udah lanut, haha… padahal Laxy gak jago bikin ff lawakan :'v . Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

HyuieYunnie: hm.. gimana ya~ , baca aja deh chapter-chapter yang akan datang . Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

celindazifan: ini sudah Laxy lanjut, mianhae kalau Laxy gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

PrincessZitao, AFIR63, Varka HuangWu: ini udah lanjut, Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

JungSooHee: tenang aja, bakalan Laxy banyakin momentnya^^. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

annisakkamjong: Kai emang nyebelin :'v , bikin greget malahan :v. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

luphbepz: suami Tao baik-baik aja, noh~ lagi dikandangi/? Ama Tao :v. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

huangtaotaozi: andwae~ jangan culik eomma Laxy~ . Kalau masalah update Danger, akan Laxy usahain deh^^. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

kthk2: kkk~ , iya ini udah update kok. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

Rich L. Khalifa: iya, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo sudah Review! . Review lagi yaa~

.

.

Last

#KeepReview


	5. Chapter 5

FF ini tercipta dari anime Kamisama Kiss by Julietta Suzuki

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

.

.

KRISTAO REAL!

.

.

GalaxyPanda69 Present

.

~Being life as GOD~

.

.

Chapter 5

.

 _Sehun menatap Tao tidak percaya. Ada seseorang yang menyukainya, jarang sekali ada namja atau mungkin yeoja yang mau dengan namja es seperti dirinya._

.

"apa kau tidak ingat saat kau tersesat di hutan sehabis memancing bersama teman-temanmu?" Tao hanya mendapat gelengan dari Sehun, memang susah mengingatnya.

"lupakan saja, tapi kau mau kan bertemu dengannya?" Tao harus menunggu beberapa menit sebelum namja albino ini mengangguk. "Benarkah?! Kalau begitu tunggu saja dia disini lagi besok jam lima sore oke!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao langsung melesat pergi, walau begitu Tao sudah tahu jawaban dari namja albino itu. Karena malam semakin larut, Tao takut Kris akan mengamuk lagi.

Tao pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan wajah sumringah. Akhirnya ia bisa menolong Luhan, sedikit lagi ia akan sukses dengan misi pertamanya!.

"Tao hebat!"

"kelihatannya kamu akan berhasil membuat Sehun berjanji!"

Jeno dan Mark langsung mendatangi Tao, mereka berdua memang sudah lama berada ditaman tanpa sepengetahuan Tao. Ingin melihat apa Tao bisa atau tidak, dan ternyata Tao melakukannya dengan mulus dan berhasil.

Tao menatap bingung Jeno dan Mark "kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Kris meminta kami untuk mengawasimu" jawab Jeno.

Tao mengangguk "lalu, dimana Kris?"

"Dia sebentar lagi datang" ujar Mark.

Tak berapa lama, angin berhembus kencang, tubuh Tao merinding akibat terpaan dingin dari angin malam. Sesosok namja bersurai pirang memakai yukata ungu gelap tampak berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao tahu itu siapa.

Kris.

Namja itu -Kris- melipat tangannya didepan dada. Kris mendesis dan bergumam kesal "kau lama Tao"

"hehe.. maafkan aku Kris" ucap Tao sambil membuat tanda peace dengan kedua tangannya. "jja~ ayo kita pulang" Tao menggandeng tangan Kris. Sedangkan Kris terkejut mendapati tangannya terasa hangat saat Tao menggandengnya membuat jantung Kris berdebar tak menentu. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin menyukai namja ceroboh ini.

Tao menatap bingung Kris lalu menggidikkan bahunya tanda tak perduli, mungkin obatnya habis. -kau kira Kris sakit-,-.

Jeno dan Mark hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tak ingin mengganggu moment mereka berdua. Kris sangat berbeda sejak Tao datang, Kris lebih berekspresi dan lebih banyak berbicara.

"omong-omong, aku punya permintaan mengenai Luhan"

"apa itu?"

.

KRISTAO

.

BRAKK

"Dimana Luhan berada?!"

Pagi Kris dirusak oleh teriakan yang membuat telinganya sakit. Teriakan itu terdengar dari pintu depan. Semoga saja pintunya tidak rusak, kalau sampai rusak ia benar-benar akan memanggang namja itu.

Seorang namja memakai yukata abu-abu yang membawa katana ditangan kirinya berjalan mendekati Kris yang bersender di dinding. Wajah namja itu terlihat sangat marah.

"ck, kau menyebabkan kekacauan" ucap Kris dengan kedua tangan melipat didadanya. Namja yang membawa katana itu tak memperdulikan perkataan Kris "Dewa Bumi memintanya bertemu kemarin malam dan dia masih belum kembali! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan, rubah sialan?!" teriak namja itu tepat di telinga Kris, Kris hanya menutup telinganya dan mengacuhkan namja itu.

Kemarin malam Tao meminta Kris untuk diantar kerumah atau mungkin kerajaan Luhan di Hutan Xi. Tao benar-benar memaksanya malam itu. Tapi, ternyata Tao belum membawa pulang Luhan ternyata.

"Diamlah, Kangin"

Namja yang membawa katana -Kangin- dan Kris melihat kearah kamar Tao yang terbuka, disana ada Tao dan juga Luhan?.

Astaga, Kangin hampir pingsan melihat _Ratu_ nya yang berubah total -tidak semua sih-, Luhan hanya memakai baju seragam SMA Tao. "maaf menunggu!" ucap Tao dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir peachnya.

Oh lihatlah, Luhan sangat manis dengan memakai seragam Tao, rambut coklat muda yang ditata rapi, bibirnya yang diberikan sedikit polesan. Membuat Luhan semakin manis dan cantik.

Tao puas melihat hasil karyanya saat melihat Luhan, mungkin saja Tao bisa menjadi make up artist.

"aku membiarkannya memakai seragam sekolahku, bagaimana dia cantik dan manis kan?" ucap Tao senang, Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Tao. Sedangkan Kangin, ia masih shock melihat perubahan Luhan.

"itu bagus. Tidak ada yang akan mengenali identitas aslimu dengan pakaian seperti itu" ujar Kris.

"aku akan bisa bertemu Sehun sekarang, kan?" ucap Luhan, semburat merah muncul dipipi Luhan. Ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Sehun.

"tapi berhati-hatilah. Kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihir apapun. Ingat itu!" ujar Kris memperingati. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan, mungkin saja Sehun akan lari ketakutan melihat Luhan yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan aneh.

"sekarang, ayo kita pergi, Luhan-ah. Sehun sudah menunggumu" Tao menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, langkah Luhan berhenti begitu juga dengan Tao. Tao hanya menatap bingung Luhan.

"Tao-ah. Terima kasih" Tao tersenyum, ia senang jika Luhan senang. Sepertinya, mereka berdua bisa bersatu kembali. Mengikat takdir yang dulunya putus.

"jja~ ayo kita pergi,Sehun akan menunggu di taman dekat kuil ini jam lima sore"

.

KRISTAO

.

 **Taman**

 _Dia terlambat._

 _Apakah ini semua hanya lelucon?_

 _Lagipula, kenapa ada namja atau yeoja, tapi sepertinya namja yang menyukaiku?_

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghampiri Sehun. Ia sudah duduk dibangku taman kemarin selama tiga puluh menit menunggu orang yang ingin menemuinya tapi belum juga datang . Tapi karena sedari tadi bermain dengan rubik kesayangannya ia merasa tidak apa-apa jika harus menunggu lagi.

"Sehun-ah?"

Tangan Sehun berhenti memainkan rubik saat mendengar sebuah suara lembut. Sehun lalu menatap namja didepannya yang memakai seragam sekolah tanpa berkedip. Apa namja manis ini yang ingin bertemu dengannya?.

Luhan mendekati Sehun. Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan menatapnya dalam. Sehun tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan namja manis didepannya ini. Kalau bisa menebak pipi Sehun sudah memerah.

Deru napas Luhan dapat Sehun rasakan mengingat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Sehun menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip. "ini benar-benar, Sehun-ah!" Sehun merasa tenang saat melihat senyum Luhan.

 _Jangan menangis._

 _Tersenyumlah._

Ingatan tentang sepuluh tahun lalu mulai muncul bagaikan film yang diputar ulang. Ia ingat dengan suara lembut ini.

.

KRISTAO

.

"manisnya! Mereka belum melihat satu sama lain selama sepuluh tahun!" ucap Tao yang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang lumayan jauh dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

Tao, Kris serta Jeno dan Mark mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan dan melihat bagaimana hasil kerja keras Tao. Dan ternyata membuahkan hasil. Sehun dan Luhan tampak sangat akrab walau Sehun masih malu-malu.

"pertemuan antara manusia dan setan ternyata masih ada saja" ucap Kris malas, ia duduk dibangku taman yang memang disediakan disitu. Tangannya asik memainkan ranting pohon yang didapat entah dimana.

Kris sejujurnya malas untuk melihat Luhan dan Sehun , namun Tao yang terus saja memaksanya untuk ikut, dan Kris akhirnya ikut -walaupun terpaksa-.

"ya! jangan bicara begitu! Setidaknya hari ini aliran takdir yang terputus telah bersatu kembali" ucap Tao. Akhirnya Luhan bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya berkat bantuan Tao.

 ** _kita kembali ke HunHan^^_**

"Sehun"

 _D-dia terlalu dekat!_

Sehun melepas tangan yang menangkup pipinya dan duduk kembali. Pipinya masih saja memerah, dan sekarang jantungnya ikutan berdetak tak karuan.

Luhan menatap bingung Sehun tapi ia acuhkan. Luhan pun duduk disamping Sehun yang kembali memainkan rubiknya.

Luhan tak bisa menahan kerinduannya, Luhan langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun. Sehun tentu saja kaget terhadap tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan "aku merindukanmu Sehun" Luhan menyandarkan kepalannya pada bahu Sehun.

"b-bisakah kau memberiku sedikit ruang? dan Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu!" Sehun melepaskan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia sendiri sedikit tidak rela melepaskan tangan Luhan dipinggangnya, Sehun merasa nyaman saat Luhan memeluknya. Tapi Sehun sadar, ini baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu tapi namja manis ini bilang merindukannya?.

"tapi aku menyukaimu!"

"a-aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa saat ada orang yang tidak kukenal mengatakan suka padaku"

"ja-jadi begitu"

Luhan menunduk kecewa, ternyata Sehun tidak mengingat dirinya sama sekali. Tapi walau begitu rasa cintanya pada Sehun masih seratus persen atau mungkin lebih.

"aku tak tahu kenapa seorang namja manis sepertimu mau mencintai orang seperti aku" ucap Sehun yang kembali memainkan rubiknya. Rasa gugupnya kembali hilang tapi tidak dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak tak menentu.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penasaran dengan benda kubus yang dimainkan Sehun "kubus apa itu?"

"hah? O-oh, ini rubik. Kau belum pernah lihat ya?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, ia memang tidak pernah melihat benda kubus itu.

"ini adalah puzzle berbentuk kubus dengan enam sisi. Kau dapat memutarnya dan mencoba untuk menyamakan semua warna" jelas Sehun.

"wah. Kubus kecil yang sulit" Luhan melihat kagum benda kubus itu. Tenyata keren sekali. Pikir Luhan.

"ini tidak sesulit itu, jika kau belajar terus kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya harus melihat sisi dibaliknya dan kemudian memutarnya" Ucap Sehun sambil mengutak-atik rubiknya dan membuat menyamakan satu warna yang sama "lihat? satu sisi telah selesai"

"wah! kau hebat sekali, Sehun!" Luhan bertepuk tangan, selain tampan Sehun juga sangatt hebat memainkan benda kubus itu.

Semburat merah menghampiri pipi Sehun. Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah dipuji oleh orang lain selain orang tuanya, tapi sekarang ia hidup sendiri semenjak orang tuanya telah pergi selamanya.

"a-apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"boleh?"

"y-ya! a-aku akan pergi membeli minuman untuk kita sebentar. Tunggu saja disini"

"baiklah"

Sehun langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang asik memainkan rubiknya menuju mesin minuman yang berada cukup jauh dari bangku taman yang Sehun dan Luhan duduki.

 _apa ini?_

 _hatiku tidak mau berhenti berdebar._

.

KRISTAO

.

"Tao hebat! tugas pertamamu telah selesai!" ucap Jeno, sekarang bagaikan ada bintang-bintang yang mengelilingi Tao. Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Selamat!" Mark pun memberi ucapan selamat atas tugas pertama Tao.

"aku akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik" Tao menampilkan dua jempolnya pada Jeno dan Mark.

Kris hanya menatap jengah ketiganya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu lancipnya, mata tajamnya masih melihat keadaan Sehun dan Luhan. Sementara Tao asik sendiri atas keberhasilannya.

"Tao, berhentik bertingkah konyol. Ini terlalu awal untuk merayakannya. Lihatlah, Luhan dalam masalah" Tao menghentikan tingkah -konyolnya menurut Kris- saat mendengar ucapan Kris. Tao kaget dan langsung melihat Luhan yang dikerubungi oleh dua namja.

"s-sial! kita harus menolongnya Kris!"ucap Tao sambil meremas ranting yang tadinya milik Kris.

"tunggu dulu, Tao. Itu bukan tugasmu" Tao bingung akan ucapan Kris. Kenapa tidak boleh menolong Luhan. Bagaimana jika Luhan diapa-apakan oleh namja brengsek itu.

"mulai dari sini, manusia itulah yang harus melakukan bagian itu. Jika dia punya kemauan untuk menyelesaikan ini, ini akna menjadi semakin baik" Tao menatap Kris tanpa berkedip. Apa yang Kris bilang benar. Ia seharusnya tidak usah ikut campur dan biarkan Sehun yang menolong Luhan.

"tugasmu adalah memberinya dorongan yan dapat membuatnya berubah menjadi berani"

 ** _kita kembali ke HunHan lagi~^^_**

Luhan asik bermain rubik Sehun, hingga tak menyadari ada dua namja berperawakan sangar mendekatinya. "hey, kau terlihat manis walau kau namja" ucap namja yang memiliki tato di lengan kanannya. "kau terlihat bosan. Apa kau sedang bebas?" ucap namja yang bersurai merah gelap.

Namja-namja itu mulai menggoda Luhan, namun Luhan mengabaikan mereka dan tetap bermain rubik. Karena jengah namja bertato itu mengambil rubik itu "berhenti bermain dengan sampah ini"

"kembalikan" Luhan ingin mengambil lagi tapi namja itu mengangkat rubik itu tinggi. Mengingat tubuh Luhan yang mungil tidak mungkin menggapai rubik itu.

"apakah ini penting bagimu?" Luhan tidak menjawab dan terus saja melompat berusaha mengabil rubik itu.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang diganggu dari kejauhan. Ia tidak berani untuk melangkah sedikitpun. Sehun ingin menolong Luhan tapi sialnya kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Seakan dilem sangat kuat.

 _Aku harus menolongnya!._

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku takut sampai kakiku tak bisa digerakkan._

 _Bergerak..._

 _Sialan!_

DUG

Sehun merasakan punggungnya didorong. Kaki Sehun akhirnya melangkah dan berlari kearah Luhan. Sehun langsung melindungi Luhan dibelakang tubuhnya dan menatap tajam namja brengsek yang berani mendekati Luhan. Yang ditatap bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Sehun dan langsung lari.

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao melihat Sehun yang masih terdiam melihat Luhan yang diganggu. Tao mengeluarkan kertas jimatnya dan menulis sesuatu lalu ditempelkan dipohon.

Tao melakukan gerakan seperti mendorong seseorang didepan pohon yang ia tempelkan kertas itu. Kertas itu bertuliskan...

 _...Sehun._

'Aku harap doronganku mencapainya' batin Tao khawatir, ia takut jika kekuatannya tak sampai pada Sehun. Tao menoleh dan melihat Kris "Kris, bagaimana?"

"kau tak seharusnya mendorong dari belakang. Itu cukup sederhana" Kris tersenyum tipis "tapi mereka berdua terlihat akan berhasil untuk tetap maju" lanjut Kris sambil menatap Sehun yang berusaha melindungi Luhan. Tao tersenyum senang melihat Sehun dan Luhan.

Tao berharap ikatan mereka semakin kuat seiring waktu berjalan.

.

KRISTAO

.

TIK..

TIK..

TIK..

Suara air yang jatuh dari langit semakin deras. Ya, sekarang Korea Selatan, tepatnya Seoul sedang diguyur hujan. Awan mendung semakin kentara dan air hujan semakin deras. Semua orang lebih baik berada dirumah menikmati penghangat ruangan atau mungkin minum _coffee_ dicafe, atau tidur bergumul dibawah hangatnya selimut.

Tapi, sialnya bagi namja bermata panda yang sedang menatap hujan dari jendela kelasnya. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu lancipnya, entah sudah berapa kali namja manis itu menghela napasnya. Tao -namja manis itu- ingin sekali pulang dan tidur dikasur hangatnya tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa pulang karena piket membersihkan kelas.

"hujan deras" Tao menatap bosan hujan diluar sana. Sebenarnya Tao sudah selesai limabelas menit lalu tapi ia tidak bisa pulang karena yah, hujan deras ini. Bodohnya dia tak bawa payung.

"wah, lihat itu! seekor burung!"

"burung?!"

Tao mendengar dua teman sekelasnya yang juga piket berteriak kegirangan. "burung?" gumam Tao penasaran.

Dikoridor sekolah ada seekor burung berwarna merah dan bagian bawah tubuh burung itu berwarna emas. Burung cantik itu terbang tak menentu, tentu saja burung itu panik saat ada seseorang yang akan menangkapnya.

Tao mendekati orang yang sedang berusaha mengusir kasar burung itu "ya! kalian tahu, burung merah keemasan ini adalah utusan dari dewa. Kalian bisa dikutuk" ucap Tao tegas pada teman sekelasnya yang berusahan mengusir burung merah keemasan itu itu. (sumvah, Laxy ngasal banget :v)

Tao dengan hati-hati memegang burung merah keemasan itu. Burung itu langsung bertengger di lengan Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum, sepertinya burung ini sudah terlatih.

Tao berjalan ke arah jendela kelasnya dan melepaskan burung cantik itu, sedangkan burung itu menatap Tao seakan berucap 'terima kasih' dan pergi menjauh.

Perasaan Tao saja atau burung cantik itu tadi terbang, dikedua sayapnya seperti mengeluarkan api dan burung itu sama sekali tidak basah oleh air hujan.

Tao menggidikkan bahunya tanda tak perduli, mungkin ia cuma kelelahan akibat piketnya.

"Tao, apa lenganmu baik-baik saja?"

Tumben sekali temannya khawatir "aku baik-baik saja. Dia tidak mematukku kok" ucap Tao.

"kau yakin? lihatlah lenganmu, merah-merah begitu" Tao langsung melihat lengannya. Benar apa yang diucapkan temannya, lenganya merah tapi Tao tidak merasa sakit dan juga lengan merahnya itu bukan berbentuk seperti cengkraman kuat burung tadi, tapi seperti lambang burung _Phoenix_ yang bercahaya.

'tanda yang aneh' batin Tao saat melihat lengannya.

.

KRISTAO

.

"selamat datang dirumah, Tao!" sambut Jeno dan Mark pada Tao yang sampai dikuil atau sebut saja sekarang rumah bagi Tao.

Tao sangat berterima kasih pada seorang namja manis bermata besar seperti burung hantu yang mau menemaninya pulang.

"dimana Kris?"

"dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam" Jeno menunjuk ruangan yang disana ada Kris.

Tao berjalan keruangan yang ditunjuk Jeno dan melihat Kris sedang memotong wortel, lobak, dan yang lainnya. Lalu memasukkan bumbu kedalam sup yang sudah Kris buat. Lebih baik memasak sup dihari yang dingin seperti ini.

"aku tidak suka tahu"

Tao merasa ingin muntah melihat Kris memasukkan 'benda' kotak-kotak kecil berwarna putih kenyal itu kedalam sup. "jika kau akan berhenti menjadi pemilih, kamu mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan jimatmu untuk sesekali" ucap Kris, ia mencoba sedikit lalu menganggukkan kepalanya 'sudah enak' gumam Kris yang bisa Tao dengar.

Kris berbalik dan matanya langsung terfokuskan pada lengan kanan Tao yang merah "Tao, dimana kamu mendapatkan tanda ini?" tanya Kris yang sudah menggenggam tangan Tao. "Oh, sepertinya ini akibat dari burung di sekolah tadi" jawab Tao.

"Ini adalah tanda khusus dari burung"

"Khusus?"

"lebih tepatnya,ini adalah tanya bertunangan"

Tao tercengang "a-apa?! Tanda bertunanga?!".

"apakah kau keberatan menjelaskan bagaimana kau menjadi begitu ramah dengan burung disekolah?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Deru napas Kris dapat Tao rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Tao yakin pipinya merah sekarang. Ini terlalu dekat.

Tao mendorong pelan Kris, berusaha menjauhkan Kris "i-itu..."

 **Kamar Tao**

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu sepuluh malam namun tanda-tanda akan berhenti hujan tak ada sama sekali. Tao terpaksa menunda tidurnya hanya untuk mendengarkan ceramahan Kris.

"jadi, burung merah terbang kesekolah, dan kau menyelamatkannya karena teman sekelasmu sedang bermain-main dengan burung itu?" ucap Kris, tangan kirinya menopang dagunya.

Sekarang Kris dan Tao berada dikamar Tao untuk mendengar _cerita_ Tao tentang burung itu. Kris duduk dilantai yang beralasan karpet lembut membelakaing Tao yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kris.

"iya, Burung itu begitu bagus dan cantik" ucap Tao, ia kembali mengingat burung cantik itu. Warnanya sangat bagus, perpaduan antara merah dan keemasan.

"itu bagus! Sekarang burung 'bagus dan cantik' anak segera berada disini untuk menjemputmu segera" ucap Kris jengkel. Entah kenapa Kris merasa jengkel dengan burung itu. Lihat saja kalau dapat, akan Kris bersihkan bulu merah itu dan memanggangnya. Kau terlihat seperti orang cemburu Kris.

"burung itu akan datang... apa! burung itu datang menjemputku?!" ujar Tao shock. Itu hanya burung biasa, tapi bagaimana bisa burung yang Tao anggap biasa itu bisa memberi tanda itu dan parahnya Tao akan dijemput oleh seekor burung?.

"burung itu meletakkan apinya pada tanganmu karena kau seperti orang bodoh!" ucap Kris, kejengkelan Kris semakin meningkat melihat Tao yang loadingnya lama sekali ,"meskipun, kau dapat bersantai. Tidak perduli siapa yang muncul, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun untuk mengganggumu" lanjut Kris.

DEG

Ada perasaan hangat saat Kris mengucapakan kalimat itu. Kris akan melindunginya lagi?. Tao tahu itu adalah salah satu tugas shinshi tapi Tao merasa ucapan Kris tadi seperti mengartikan lebih.

'ini akan membuat diriku malu jika aku membiarkan burung sialan itu mencuri tuanku. Namun, burung merah yang satu ini akan mempersulitku'

.

KRISTAO

.

Akhirnya pagi ini cuacah sangat cerah, mentari bersinar dengan terang. Semua orang bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti bekerja tanpa hambatan atau kesekolah. Tapi tidak bagi namja manis yang hebat wushu itu.

'apa yang aku lakukan untuk menerima semua ini?' gumam Tao pasrah. Tao benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Lihatlah kebelakang Tao, disana ada namja bertubuh tinggi bak seorang model yang berjalan diatas catwalk, bersurai pirang, dan berwajah tampan -tampan sekali-. Namja tampan itu sibuk membaca buku yang ada ditangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan kesaku celanannya.

Namja tampan itu adalah Kris. Kris memaksa Tao agar dirinya ikut kesekolah. Karena tidak berani melawan Tao hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tapi dengan syarat Kris harus memakai baju seragam dan bertingkah layaknya manusia biasa. Yah, lebih tepatnya Kris menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan demi melindungi Tao.

Untung saja seragam Tao ada yang muat dengan Kris, jadi tidak perlu beli lagi -itupun kalau punya uang-.

Tao memperlambat jalannya hingga ada disamping Kris "apakah kau yakin bisa lulus sebagai pelajar SMA?" ucap Tao yang tidak yakin.

"aku yakin. Aku begadang untuk mempelajari ini" Kris menunjuk buku yang dibacanya. Tao hanya mengangguk kikuk. Entah apa yang Kris baca tapi di cover depan bertuliskan 'Cara Menjadi Normal'. 'itu sia-sia saja' batin Tao.

"hah, kau ini, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali membuat masalah"

"aku juga tidak takut burung itu"

"untuk saat ini, jangan pergi dari pandanganku ketika kita berada disekolah. Dan seterusnya"

Kris mengenggam lembut tangan Tao. Mata panda Tao tak lepas dari mata tajam Kris, Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tao merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

 **At XOXO High School**

"dia adalah Kris Wu, pindahan dari China" ucap Kim Songsaeng memperkenalkan Kris pada anak didiknya.

Kris menatap jengah murid-murid diepannya. Semua yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke berteriak dan menatap kagum Kris sedangkan para seme atau namja normal menatap Kris bosan dan tidak suka. Iya, Kris tahu dirinya tampan.

"baikalah, kau duduk..."

"aku yang akan memilih" Ucapan Kim Songsaenim terputus akibat Kris bicara duluan. Kim Songsaenim hanya mengangguk saat dengar Kris memilih bangkunya sendiri.

Tao menopang dagunya, ia tidak perduli dengan namja yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya. Tapi, saat mendengar suara berat itu Tao mengenal sosok itu. Namja tinggi itu berjalan ke arah Tao lebih tepatnya sih bangku kosong disamping Tao.

 _Kris dan aku... adalah teman sekelas?_

.

KRISTAO

.

 **2-3 Class at 11.00 Am**

"dimana si gagak?"

"um.. sepertinya Kai sibuk dengan pekerjaan minggu ini" ucap Tao . Biasanya, kelas lebih tenang tanpa Kai tapi sekarang namja berstatus uke dan yeoja...

"wah! dia begitu keren!"

"astaga! dia sangat tampan!"

Tao menutup telinganya, Tao sudah bosan mendengar teriakan memekang telinga itu. Sudah Kai membuat namja dan yeoja itu berteriak sekarang malah Kris.

"hei, namamu Kris kan?" ucap namja bername tag Kim Ryeowook itu. Namja itu megang bahu Kris.

"bukankah kau yang membawa makan siang untuk Tao?" ucap namja yang berwajah manis bername tag Lee Sungmin.

Tao melihat kesamping, Kris tidak menanggapi ocehan namja berstatus uke itu, ck... Tao merasa kasihan.

"sudah lama yah. Apa kau ingat kami? Kami berada dikelas saat itu!" cih, tentu saja Kris lupa. Tao menatap kesal Ryeowook yang menyentuh bahu Kris. hey! Kenapa Tao seperti cemburu sekali.

"aku ingat"

Tao terbelalak tidak percaya, berapa memori otak Kris hingga ingat nama orang yang sudah berminggu-minggu. Tao saja hampir tidak hapal nama semua teman sekelasnya.

"kau Kim Ryeowook" Kris menunjuk namja berambut coklat gelap itu "Lee Sungmin" Kris menunjuk namja yang sedang blushing "dan kau Kim Kibum" Kris menunjuk namja yang memegang pipinya yang merah.

"aku tahu nama dan wajah masing-masing dan setiap orang dari kalian. Setelah semua, kalian membantu Tao. Itu wajar saja" lanjut Kris dengan smirk andalannya.

"b-bagaimana kau dan Tao mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Sungmin canggung.

"Tao adalah tuanku" Tao kaget saat Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tao langsung membekap mulut lancang Kris dan membawanya pergi dari kelas.

"astaga! berhentilah menggunakan kata-kata seperti 'tuan' dan 'pelayan', kau bisa membuat yang lain salah paham" ucap Tao setelah melepaskan bekapan Kris. "dengar, ini adalah cerita kita. Kau adalah anak dari keluarga yang diambil olehku, oke? Dan..."

"Tao-ah!"

Ucapan Tao terpustus saat ada yang memanggilnya. Tao menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja bertubuh mungil bermata besar layaknya burung hantu sedang memegang sebuah buku, ah! itu adalah namja yang menolongnya "Songsaenim bilang kepadaku untuk memberikan catatan ini kepadamu" ucap namja mungil itu lalu menyerahkan buku itu kepada Tao.

"terima kasih, oh iya terima kasih juga atas payung kemaren" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum, namja mungil itu mengangguk "semoga berhasil untuk pekerjaanmu!, aku pergi dulu" Namja mungil itu melangkah pergi.

Senyum Tao hilang dan digantikan wajah khawatir "a-apakah dia mendengar kita?"ucap Tao gugup. "apa kau berteman dengannya?" bukannya menjawab Kris malah kembali bertanya.

"itu hanya ketiga kalinya kau sudah bicara padanya" ucap Tao. Semoga saja namja itu tidak mendengar percakapannya.

.

KRISTAO

.

"Tao adalah orang yang cukup menarik. Dia begitu mengejutkanku saat pertama kali, tapi aku harap kita bisa berteman" celoteh namja bertubuh mungil itu entah pada siapa. Sekarang ia berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang sepi mengingat sebentar lagi bel akan berdering tanda masukkan.

Namja mungil itu berpapasan dengan seorang namja yang memakai seragam tapi bukan dari sekolahnya. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi menjulang berambut agak keriting berwarna coklat tua memakai hoodie merah. Namja mungil itu menoleh ke arah namja aneh -menurutnya- itu, tapi sudah hilang begitu saja.

 _ini aneh._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

JJA~~ Annyeonghaseyo readers-nim! Laxy bawa chap baru lagi~ ... Semoga suka ne~

Hahaha... kira-kira siapa atau apa sebenarnya burung itu yaa~ apa ada hubungannya dengan namja tinggi yang dilihat oleh namja mungil nan manis itu?

Kalau begitu tunggu aja chap selanjutnyaaa!

.

Ah! Mianhae readers-nim, kali ini Laxy gak bisa balas review kalian, jangan marah nee~ #buing-buingbarengTao.

 **LAXY SANGAT SENANG JIKA KALIAN REVIEW LALU MEMFAVORTKAN ATAU MEMFOLLOW FF INI^^**

.

.

Last

#KeepReview


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

 _Namja mungil itu berpapasan dengan seorang namja yang memakai seragam tapi bukan dari sekolahnya. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi menjulang berambut agak keriting berwarna coklat tua memakai hoodie merah. Namja mungil itu menoleh ke arah namja aneh -menurutnya- itu, tapi sudah hilang begitu saja._

 _ini aneh._

.

Tao sekarang sedang berada dikelas dengan Kris yang duduk disampingnya. Tao sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Karena ia jarang masuk jadi tugas sekolah Tao menumpuk sangat banyak.

Tao berhenti menulis dan melihat kesampingnya. Disana Kris sedang asik membaca buku milik Tao yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

Tao tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kris yang begitu serius membaca. Tao tidak pernah berpikir dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Kris sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti lebih dekat sekarang daripada ketika berada dikuil.

Tao pun kembali fokus pada tugas yang tertunda akibat melihat Kris. "akhirnya, pekerjaanku selesai" Tao menutup buku terakhirnya dan berdiri. Tao sedikit merenggangkan badannya yang lelah akibat terlalu lama duduk.

"ayo kita bawa ini kekantor dan pulang ke rumah" ucap Tao semangat. Tao mengerjap, tidak ada sahutan dari sampingnya. Tao menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kris sedang tertidur.

Lihatlah wajah Kris yang polos saat tertidur, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Tao terkekeh pelan, pemandangan ini sangat langka Tao dapatkan. Melihat seekor siluman rubah yang sangar kini tertidur bagaikan anak kucing yang lucu.

Tao memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya sendiri ke kantor. Tao berharap, Kris besok sekolah, besoknya lagi juga, dan setiap hari setelah besok. Tao sangat senang bisa mengahabiskan waktu bersama Kris.

Sebentar lagi Tao akan sampai di kantor tapi ditengah perjalanan ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dibelakang "Tao-ah".

Tao berbalik melihat orang yang memanggil dirinya "selamat siang" namja tinggi itu membuka topi hoodienya dan tersenyum pada Tao. Namja itu mendekati Tao dan seketika semua gelap di pandangan Tao.

 _Kau bodoh Tao, kau lupa tentang apa yang terjadi._

.

KRISTAO

.

Kris tersentak pelan dari tidurnya. Kris merasakan ada hal buruk menimpa Tao. Kris melihat kesamping dan kosong. Tao tidak ada disampingnya "Tao?!"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya "brengsek! ternyata dia sudah bergerak!" Kris menggertakkan giginya. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut. Kris tidak akan memaafkan orang itu!.

Kris berlari cepat keluar kelas, untungnya kakinya panjang jadi ia bisa mengambil langkah lebih besar. Kris ingat Tao akan pergi kekantor, karena ia mendengar bisikan Tao ditelingannya.

Dikoridor yang sepi Kris melihat sebuah beberapa buku yang tergeletak begitu saja, Kris pun mengambil buku itu. Buku itu ada nama seseorang 'Huang Zi Tao' gumam Kris. Kris meremas buku itu.

"Kris-ah, kau mau kemana?" ucap seseorang dibelakang Kris, Kris tidak mengindahkan perkataan orang itu "apakah kau mau-"

"Pergi cari Tao ... sekarang!" Kris mengeluarkan tiga bola apinya dan melemparnya tepat kearah orang yang dibelakangnya. Bola api itu langsung melesat terbang tanpa mengenai orang itu seakan mengerti perkataan Kris. Bola api itu terbang menjauh dan mulai mencari Tao keseluruh kota.

'Kau burung sialan, aku akan memanggangmu lebih ketika aku menemukanmu!' batin Kris. Aura membunuh sangat kentara sekarang. Kris tak memperdulikan orang yang shock melihat dirinya yang asli. Dipikiran Kris sekarang hanya ada Tao.

.

KRISTAO

.

Disebuah kuil yang rapi dan bersih ini selalu saja diselimuti oleh kabut, namun kabut ini berbeda dari kabut umumnya. Kabut ini berwarna merah. Kuil ini terletak disamping sungai.

"apa dia sudah bangun?"

"belum"

Tao mendengar seseorang berbicara, perlahan keping dark choco itu menampakkan dirinya, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang ada diruangan ini.

"oh, dia bangun. Hei manusia, mau makan lipan?"

Lipan? Tao berteriak kesetanan saat melihat hewan yang sangat-sangat Tao benci. Selain kentang Tao juga sangat membenci makhluk yang punya kaki banyak itu.

"hai, Tao-ah" Tao melihat seseorang yang datang dan mendekatinya "terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku disekolah waktu itu" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Tao sedikit ngeri melihat senyuman namja tinggi itu. Tao tersentak pelan, otaknya memutar ulang kejadian dimana dirinya menyelamatkan seekor burung "kau.. kau namja yang ada disekolah!" ucap Tao terkejut. Tapi namja didepannya ini tidak memakai hoodie merahnya melainkan memakai kimono -khusus namja- berwarna merah.

"Aku adalah Shinshi disini. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat kepada Tao. Tao hanya menatap bingung namja yang dikenal Chanyeol itu.

"selamat! Penjaga kuil Korea terbaik, Chanyeol-ah, telah memilih pengantin! Ini patut dirayakan" dua orang bocah yang mirip seperti Jeno dan Mark itu melempar bunga dari buket yang entah dapat dari mana. Mereka adalah anak setan neraka sama seperti Jeno dan Mark tapi mereka memakai yukata kuning dan dikepala mereka ada ikat kepala berlambang burung Phoenix. Mereka juga tidak memakai topeng seperti Jeno dan Mark.

"tunggu,jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" teriak Tao, seenaknya saja mereka meng-klaim dirinya ini tunangan namja itu. Bahkan Tao tidak mengenalnya.

"kedua bocah ini adalah penjaga kuil ini selain diriku" ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan dua bocah itu. "yang diabadikan dibelakangmu adalah dewa suci, Nona Taeyeon" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar dibelakang Tao.

Tao menoleh untuk melihat tempat yang ditunjuk Chanyeol "Dewa?" tanya Tao.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Nona Taeyeon juga telah memberikan restu untuk pernikahan kita" ucap Chanyeol, ia mendekati Tao yang masih duduk, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya berharap diraih oleh Tao "baiklah, Tao-ah..."

Tao menepis uluran tangan Chanyeol dan membuang mukanya. Ia tidak akan sudi menikah dengan namja ini. Kenal saja tidak main nikahin saja. "tidak! Aku tidak mau menikah" Tao berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol, kedua tangannya dilipatkan didadanya.

"Tapi yang ada dilenganmu itu sebuah cincin pertunangan" ujar Chanyeol.

"aku akan pergi!"

Chanyeol tesenyum -senyum mengerikan menurut Tao- "kalau begitu pergilah. Jika kau bisa" ucap Chanyeol dan kedua anak setan itu terkekeh menyeramkan.

Tao mengerutkan alisnya. Apa masalah mereka?!. Tao yakin bisa keluar dari kuil aneh ini. "aku mau keluar, tidak ada gunanya aku tetap disini" ucap Tao sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sekarang Tao sudah berada diluar kuil, Tao melihat sekitar 'sepi sekali dan kenapa selalu ada kabur merah ini' pikir Tao tapi tidak diperdulikannya yang penting Tao bisa keluar "haha.. lihat? ini mudah. Tidak ada masalahnya" ucap Tao entah pada siapa.

Tao tidak tahu dimana dia berada, tapi jika tetap pada satu jalur mungkin akan menemukan jalan raya atau sesuatu pada akhirnya. Tao berlari meninggalkan kuil itu.

.

KRISTAO

.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Bulan ternyata sudah muncul, kenapa hari cepat sekali berganti. Tao menyeka keringatnya, sudah berjam-jam Tao menyusuri jalanan ini tapi tidak menemukan titik terangnya.

BRUK

Kaki Tao tak sengaja tersandung batu. Ia sangat lelah untuk berlari lagi bahkan berjalan saja tidak akan mungkin. Bajunya sudah kotor akibat terjatuh tadi dan tubuhnya lengket gara-gara keringat yang menempel "aku mau keluar dari sini! aku akan keluar dari sini!" teriak Tao.

Tao memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan lagi, ia tak memperdulikan celana bagian lutut yang robek dan adanya luka dilututnya. Yang penting keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Langkah Tao semakin pelan, tenaganya serasa terkuras habis. Tapi diujung jalan Tao melihat setitik cahaya membuat Tao tersenyum senang. Mungkinkah ada seseorang disana?. Tao berlari menuju cahaya itu berharap ada orang disana.

Tapi harapannya pupus seketika saat melihat orang itu "selamat datang dirumah, Tao-ah" itu Chanyeol yang sedang membawa lampu lampion. Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan kuil miliknya.

Tao terduduk lemas , kepalannya tertunduk lesu "Kenapa kau... Aku berjalan cukup jauh..." ucap Tao menatap kosong kearah Chanyeol. Kakinya yang lemah tak bisa lagi menahan berat badan Tao dan Tao terduduk. Pandangannya kosong.

Chanyeol mendekati Tao dan duduk didepannya "aku bilang kau tidak akan bisa pergi. Jika kau masih tidak percaya padaku. Kau mau mencobanya lagi?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

 _Aku benci orang ini._

Mata Tao berkaca-kaca, Tao sangat ingin menangis sekarang tapi itu tidak akan membuatnya pulang segera.

"ah! kakimu terluka! kita harus mengobatinya. Tapi karena kuil cukup jauh aku akan menyeka darahnya dengan kain bersih ini" Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan kain bersih itu dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka Tao dengan hati-hati. Takut membuat sakit makhluk didepannya ini.

Pandangan Tao kosong, ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Kris.

'aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggumu'

 _Pembohong._

Tao memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Bahu Tao bergetar, kini ia menangis. Kris pembohong. Kris bilang ia akan melindungi Tao dari orang yang akan mengganggunya. Tapi sampai sekarang Kris tidak ada untuk menyelamatkannya. Tao seharusnya tidak percaya pada rubah pemarah itu.

"hey, kau tidak perlu menangis! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah tinggal disini sekarang. Nona Taeyeon juga telah menerimamu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memgang bahu Tao "aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada Kris" lanjut Chanyeol.

.

KRISTAO

.

Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara dikuil Chanyeol sampai Kris datang menyelamatkannya. Tao sekarang duduk bersama Chanyeol dihalaman belakang, Tao sempat bingung kenapa ada pohon sakura yang tumbuh. "seharusnya tidak menjadi musim yang tepat, tapi kenapa sakura itu mulai tumbuh? Ini bukan bagian dari dunia nyata kan?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk pohon sakura yang mekar.

"benar, sakura itu selalu seperti itu. Ketika waktu kami disini berhenti, mereka yang paling indah. Nona Taeyeon sangat menyukai mereka" jelas Chanyeol. Ia kembali mengingat dimana Chanyeol dan Nona-nya itu menatap pohon sakura bersama.

"apa kau ingin tidur sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, Tao kaget dengan ajakan Chanyeol. Apa-apan namja aneh ini. "aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku dapat menunggu sampai kau siap... disini, selamanya" Tao mengerjapkan lucu mata pandanya atas ucapan Chanyeol.

"silahkan!"

BRAAKK...

Baru saja membuka pintu kamar -keduanya-, dua anak setan itu dengan lancang masuk kekamarnya, langsung saja Tao menendang dua anak setan itu keluar kamarnya. Dan langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Tao melempar tubuhnya kekasurnya, bibir kucingnya menghela napas. Tao memiikirkan Kris,kenapa rubah itu belum datang. 'Kris, aku disini, jika kau benar-benar shinshi ku, datang dan selamatkan aku' batin Tao sedih. Kedua mata panda Tao pelahan menutup dan suara dengkuran terdengar. Tao sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

KRISTAO

.

"Tao telah..."

"Tao telah diculik?!"

"Dia telah menjadi pengantin burung itu?"

"bagaimana nasib kuil kita!"

"jangan menangis Jeno, kita masih memiliki harapan! lihat!"

Teriakan tak percaya dari Jeno dan Mark memenuhi kuil Suho, mereka masih tidak percaya Tao diculik segampang itu oleh burung itu. Mungkin saja masih ada harapan. Lihat saja Kris, ia kelihatan tenang sekali. Tangannya tak berhenti membersihkan vas sejak kembali kesekolah.

"ia tak berhenti membersihkan vas itu" Jeno mengangguk membernarkan ucapan Mark "seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah!" ucap Jeno.

"itu perilaku yang wajar untuk penjaga kuil Korea terbaik! kau dapat mengandalkan dia!" Ucap Jeno yang mengintip Kris dibalik dinding,"Kris pasti memiliki rencana!" ujar Mark menyakinkan.

PRANGG!

Vas yang dibersihkan Kris tiba-tiba terlepas dari genggamannya dan pecah dilantai, Jeno dan Mark sweatdrop melihatnya. "kita tidak punya harapan lagi!" teriak Jeno dan Mark seperti melihat kebakaran saja.

"bisakah kalian diam?!" ujar Kris mendengar teriakan dua anak setan itu. Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pikirannya sedang kalut.

'aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan kehilangan ketenanganku sejauh ini. Dengan kekuatan kecil ini, kau tidak mungkin bisa melindunginya. Dia mungkin menangis sekarang' batin Kris kesal. Kris sangat menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak becus menjaga Tao. Kris kembali ingat jika Tao itu mudah menangis. Kris menatap vas yang pecah itu. Hatinya seakan ikut pecah.

 _Aku harus mengambil kembali apa yang telah aku lepaskan!_

 _Dan itu janji!_

 **-back to ChanTao ^^-**

Tao membuka matanya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kuil ini. Tidurnya sama sekali tidak lelap, berbeda sekali dengan dikuil Suho. Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk dihalaman belakang sambil melihat pohon sakura itu.

Tao hanya berdiri diam dan menatap raut sedih Chanyeol. Ini adalah kuil yang mengesankan. Segala sesuatu disini adalah dalam rangka untuk mengabadikan Dewa. Namun, ada sesuatu yang terasa mati.

 **at 08:00 pm**

"ini sarapanmu!"

"sekarang makanlah, Dewa manusia"

Tao menatap tak percaya melihat sarapannya. Dimangkuk kecil yang dibawakan oleh dua anak setan itu, Tao mengira sarapannya adalah sup atau makanan berkuah pikirannya langsung kandas saat melihat isi mangkuk itu. Didalam mangkuk itu ada seekor kodok yang masih hidup. Bayangkan masih hidup dan kau disuruh memakannya!. Itu menjijikan!.

"kalian menyeramkan!" Tao melempar mangkuk itu dan berhasil mengenai kepalanya, anak setan itu langsung pingsan ditempat.

Untung saja saat pintu dibuka oleh Chanyeol tidak sampai mengenai dirinya "sepertinya menjadi tuan rumah tidak mudah. Nona Taeyeon menolak untuk memiliki apapun kecuali kepentingan" ucap Chanyeol ditangannya ada bakpao yang masih panas.

"dan hasilnya, demi Chanyeol adalah segalanya! Chanyeol juga menyebut dia pelayan yang terbaik yang pernah ada!" ucap anak setan yang ada didepannya menunjuk Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lebar saat dipuji seperti itu.

Tao melihat sebentar kamar khusus Nona Taeyeon lalu melihat Chanyeol lagi "Kris memasak, mencuci, melakukan pekerjaan perempuan dikuil, dan memiliki sikap yang lebih baik dari manusia. Tidak sepertimu" ucap Tao tegas, iyah.. semua pekerjaan itu dilakukan oleh Kris, bahkan Tao saja tidak percaya tapi saat melihatnya langsung Tao berubah pikiran.

"jadi dia pandai memasak?" ucap Chanyeol pelan, jujur saja ia cukup tersinggung mendengar ucapan Tao, ia juga bisa melakukan itu. Hanya saja...

"apa kau tahu Kris?" tanya Tao.

"tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sudah kenal dia jauh lebih lama daripada yang kau tahu" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"dia adalah setan rubah"

"kalian tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku!" teriak Tao pada dua anak setan itu. Tao tidak akan percaya pada dua anak setan itu.

"Kris memiliki keberuntungan yang terburuk. Dia kehilangan tuannya lagi. Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang, duduk disana, melamun" ucap Chanyeol. Tao mendengus kesal "kau asal bicara. Bukankah itu kau yang bersedih didepan pohon itu" ucap Tao kasar.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Tao, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak mengurusi. Ia sudah kebal ditatap seperti itu bahkan tatapan Kris lebih tajam.

 _Sesuatu yang suci disini telah hilang._

"Chanyeol, kau bilang bahwa tidak ada yang datang kekuil ini. Sudah berapa lama itu terjadi?" ucap Tao balas menatap tajam Chanyeol. "um.. berapa lama ya..." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ekspresi Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi seperti biasa lagi.

Tao berjalan mendekati kamar Taeyeon "tunggu, jangan! jangan sentuh kamar Nona Taeyeon!" telinga Tao seakan tuli, mengacuhkan teriakan dari Chanyeol. Ia terus berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kosong.

Seperti dugaan Tao, kuil ini tidak memiliki Dewa. "katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" ucap Tao tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam, seperti tak ingin menjawab.

.

KRISTAO

.

"Kris, kami telah menemukannya" ucap bola api rubah milik Kris yang terbang tak jauh didepannya. Bola api Kris memiliki kekuatan spesial sendiri, bukan hanya untuk membakar saja, tapi juga memiliki jiwa sehingga bisa berbicara atau berpikir seperti manusia. Kris biasa menggunakan bola api rubah ini ketika ada sesuatu yang penting seperti sekarang ini.

"burung itu berada disana" ucap bola api rubah, "di hutan lebat, ya?" ujar Kris sambil menatap dingin hutan lebat itu. Kris harus menggunakan naganya sebagai tumpangan untuk pergi ketempat penculik itu. Baru kali ini Kris harus mengeluarkan kekuatan ekstra saat seseorang menghilang seperti ini.

Naga milik Kris itu bersumber dari kekuatannya sendiri. Dan itu cukup menguras tenaganya. Entah kenapa Kris begitu khawatir dengan kedaan Tao sekarang. Apa Kris takut kehilangan tuan nya lagi atau ada hal lain? Biarkan saja pertanyaan itu, lama kelamaan akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

"seperti yang diperkirakan, tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia" ujar bola api rubah itu memberi informasi pada Kris. "sebuah kuil yang terkena banjir? Betapa ironisnya" ujar Kris tersenyum meremehkan, kedua tangannya dilipat didadanya. "Kris, Tao ada disana?" ucap Jeno yang melayang disamping Kris. Jeno dan juga Mark memaksa Kris untuk mengikutsertakan diri mereka dalam penyelamatan Tao, mereka juga ingin berguna untuk Tao.

"meskipun ada burung merah. Aku tahu hanya satu orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki akal sehat, yang dibesarkan didalam kotak, dan cukup bodoh untuk mencoba menikahi dewa" ucap Kris menatap tajam hutan lebat itu, anak rambut pirang Kris bergerak-gerak kecil akibat angin malam yang menerpa. Kris sejujurnya bisa saja membakar habis hutan itu jika tidak ingat hutan itu dijaga oleh Ratu Luhan dan Tao berada disana, tepatnya didalam kuil ditengah hutan itu.

 **-back to ChanTao-**

Sekarang Tao dan Chanyeol berada diruang tamu untuk mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"sungai di dekat kuil itu telah ada selama ribuan tahun. Kadang anak-anak yang bermain disungai itu tenggelam. Warga kota itu berpikir itu kutukan, sehingga mereka membangun kuil ini. Di situlah cerita kami dimulai" ucap Chanyeol yang mulai bercerita, Tao hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.

"Dewa seperti Nona Taeyeon, lahir karena kebutuhan, tidak dapat bertahan tanpa jamaah. Ketika orang-orang meninggalkan kuil ini, nona Taeyeon pergi bersembunyi. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." lanjut Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku akan tinggal disini dan melindungi kuil suci ini dengan Nona Taeyeon. Karena itulah tugasku" ujar Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menutup sambil mengehela napas. Chanyeol yakin Nona Taeyeon masih hidup dan akan kembali maka dari itu Chanyeol akan menunggunya. Tao tercengang mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah lama tinggal dikuil walau tidak ada dewa dan para jamaah.

Tao termenung mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Tao tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Kris bernasib sama seperti Chanyeol. Tangan Tao menjulur dan mengusap bahu Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya "ini pasti sulit untukmu, Chanyeol-ah" ucap Tao, nada sedih dan khawatir sangat kentara saat Tao berbicara. Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"ah, aku baru saja menjadi dewa dan aku juga memiliki Kris sebagai Shinshi. Aku tidak bisa tahan membayangkan Kris menjadi sedih dengan caramu sekarang" Tao menarik tangannya dari bahu Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol tidak menyukai itu.

"aku tidak ingin dia terikat dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku lebih suka dia bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Aku yakin Nona Taeyeon juga merasakan hal yang sama" Tao tersenyum polos bagaikan anak kecil. Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan Tao.

"ketika Suho berhenti pada dirinya, Kris ditangani dengan cukup baik! semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Chanyeol, kau harus-"

"apakah kau mencoba untuk menghiburku?"

Perkataan Tao terputus saat Chanyeol berucap itu, Tao kaget saat melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. "kau begitu baik, Tao. Kau bisa menghiburku lebih dengan tetap disini selamanya" Chanyeol mulai mendekati Tao, tubuh Tao pun mundur perlahan.

"kita bisa menyaksikan pohon sakura bersama-sama, selamanya. Kita bisa tingga disini, selamanya" Chanyeol merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya, sedangkan yang dipeluk tak ada niatan untuk membalas pelukan itu.

Tao melepas pelan pelukan Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol tidak dengar jika ia juga mmempunyai shinshi yang mungkin sedang mencarinya "maaf. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini. Ada orang yang menungguku untuk datang kembali. Aku tidak ragu bahwa Kris sedang mencariku" sesal Tao.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya "kenapa? apakah aku tidak cukup baik untukmu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tao ingin menciumnya, Tao kaget dengan tindakkan tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ya! kau bilang kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku!" teriak Tao pada Chanyeol yang hanya menunduk, Tao tak habis pikir dengan apa hampir saja dilakukan Chanyeol.

"maaf, aku sudah berubah pikiran" senyum ganjil muncul dibibir Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendorong Tao, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuhnya. "tung..tunggu! Tidak! Selamatkan aku, Kris!" teriak Tao.

BRAKK

Pintu yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol dan Tao dibuka paksa hingga menghentikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan pelakunya adalah...

-Kris.

"kau berani meletakkan tanganmu pada tuanku?! aku harap kau siap atas konsekuensi!" ucap Kris tajam, dikanan dan kirinya sudah ada api yang berkobar membakar dinding kuil yang berbahan dasar kayu itu.

Kris benar-benar mengerikan sekarang,jika tatapan bisa membunuh orang mungkin kau akan terbunuh saat melihat tatapan mengerikan Kris, kukunya yang tajam bagaikan serigala itu seakan siap merobek kulit manusia, tangannya sudah diselimuti oleh api rubahnya.

"Kris!" Tao senang ternyata Kris datang menyelamatkannya dari orang brengsek ini.

"lepaskan dia"ucap Kris saat melihat Tao dan Chanyeol dalam posisi berbahaya, Kris pun melempar bola api kearah Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol pun bangun dari posisi itu. Kris merasa benci saat melihat Chanyeol memperlakukan Tao seperti itu. Bahkan dirinya saja tidak pernah. Tunggu! apa yang ada diotakmu Kris!.

Bola api yang Kris lempar kearah Chanyeol langsung mengenai dinding kayu itu dan terbakar, lengan Chanyeol terkena percikan api itu namun tidak membakar dirinya. Ingat, Chanyeol juga mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti Kris. Pengendali api.

Tao bangun dan terduduk melihat tindakan Kris "Tao!" Kris memanggilnya, Tao menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang berlari kearahnya.

GREP

Kris langsung memeluk erat Tao seakan tak ingin kehilangan Tao, sedangkan Tao hanya kaget dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Kris tidak pernah memeluknya seerat ini, semoga Kris tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"aku senang sekali... syukurlah" bisik Kris pelan namun Tao dapat mendengarnya, Tao menutup matanya dan membalas pelukan Kris. Air mata tanpa diperintah keluar dari mata panda Tao "bodoh, kau lama!"

"maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah datang bukan?" Kris mengusap pelan surai hitam Tao, bahunya terasa basah Tao pasti menangis.

Ups.. sepertinya Kris dan Tao melupakan seseorang. "aku tidak berpikir kau akan menemukan kami disini. Aku melihat kau masih belum belajar sopan satun, Kris" ucap Chanyeol yang menatap jengah Kris yang memeluk Tao.

Tubuhnya sudah tidak terbakar lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya lalu tiba-tiba api yang mulai membakar kuil itu terkumpul ditelapak tangannya membentuk bola api kecil. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan seketika api itu hilang.

"a-apinya..." Tao melihat sekitar, saat Kris datang ruangan ini sudah diselimuti api namun api itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"kau tidak akan beruntung dengan kutukan untuk membakar kuil dewa api ini. Aku tahu juga kau bisa menggunakan api. Meskipun, aku tidak akan berharap untuk mengehentikanmu" ucap Chanyeol. "sekarang kau tidak benar-benar berencana untuk melawanku kan?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"sebuah kuil api?" tanya Kris. Oh ayolah, kekuatannya juga api. Tapi Kris punya api special yang dapat melawan api lemah milik Chanyeol. Ck, Kau pintar juga Kris Wu.

"bodoh, dewa dan kuilmu sudah lama telah terhayut!"

Bagaikan sebuah palu memukul dirinya. Kenapa rubah ini bisa tahu.

"tempat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah alternatifmu untuk bermain-main dengan imajinasimu sebagai shinshi!" ucap Kris tajam sambil melepas pelukkannya dan menyembunyikan Tao dibalik punggungnya lalu menghadap ke Chanyeol yang masih kaget.

"sekarang, apakah kau siap untuk menerima konsekuensi atas apa yang kau lakukan pada tuanku?" lanjutnya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar dibibirnya.

Api yang disebut special itu langsung Kris keluarkan dan membakar ruangan itu kembali. Chanyeol berusaha memadamkan api itu namun api itu tidak padam. Yah, itulah api special Kris, tidak akan padam walau angin sekuat apapun menghantam api itu.

"kau sudah terlambat! apiku ini telah menyebar disekita kuil ini" ujar Kris yang menatap tajam Chanyeol

"aku punya beberapa pernyataan. Satu, kau akan kehilangan saat aku masuk. Kedua, Tao sudah kembali padaku. Dan yang terakhir, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan kuil ini" ucap Kris, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa melihat kejadian ini tanpa berkata.

"Chanyeol, halamannya terbakar" teriak dua anak setan itu dibelakang Kris. Chanyeol tersentak. Halaman? berarti pohon sakura itu!

 **FLASHBACK**

Disebuah halaman belakang yang luas terlihat seorang namja dan seorang yeoja tengah berbicara.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mati. Aku hanya kembali ke bumi. Tapi aku khawatir padamu. Janjilah pada pohon ini bahwa ketika kamu sendirian, kamu tidak akan menangis" ucap seorang yeoja yang cantik. Rambut dark brown bergelombang yang panjangnya sepunggung itu bergerak-gerak terkena hembusan angin. Kimono berwarna merah muda yang sangat cocok untuknya melekat ditubuhnya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas,tersenyum ke namja didepannya.

Namja didepannya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju halaman yang terletak cukup dekat dengan ruang tamu "aku senang bahwa kau baik-baik saja" ucap Chanyeol berlutut pada pohon sakura itu, walau ia tahu pohon itu tidak akan menjawabnya.

"jadi begitu. Itulah mengapa tempat ini ada. Seluruh kuil ini dan khayalan disekitarnya hanyalah panggung untuk pohon itu" ucap Kris yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

Karena takut akan terluka Kris akhirnya menggendong Tao ala bridal style walau diawal Tao tidak mau namun dengan paksaan akhirnya Tao mau.

Rahasia terbesar Chanyeol sudah terungkap "i-itu benar. Ini adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Pohon ini adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk menghubungkanku pada Nona Taeyeon. Ini berharga bagiku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum -senyum terpaksa lebih tepatnya-.

"kau mengertikan, Kris? K-kita berdua pelayan!" Chanyeol berbalik dan mengahadap Kris dan menatap Kris seakan menaruh harapan pada Kris untuk tidak menyakiti pohon ini.

"ya, aku mengerti dengan baik bahwa itu menyakitkan" ucap Kris prihatin. 'Kris?' batin Tao sambil menatap Kris, apa Kris akan memaafkan Chanyeol? Tao rasa Chanyeol tidak bersalah, Chanyeol menculik dirinya karena tidak punya teman walau ada dua anak setan itu.

"itulah sebabnya aku akan membakarmu menjadi abu! Kau akan menebus dosa-dosamu!" Tao kaget mendengar ucapan Kris, wajahnya kembali menyeramkan saat marah, tangan kanannya sudah ada api rubahnya. Telinga Kris seakan tuli saat Tao berteriak 'jangan! Kris, jangan!'.

"hen-hentikan!" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, walau dirinya memang kuat tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan api rubah Kris itu. Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua lengannya dan matanya tertutup, berusaha melindungi pohon itu dan bersiap tubuhnya akan terbakar oleh api Kris.

Tao yang berada digendongan Kris melihat Chanyeol kasihan, tiba-tiba ingatannya saat berada dikuil Chanyeol berputar bagaikan film yang diputar ulang.

 _Nona Taeyeon menyukai pohon ini._

 _Mari kita hidup bersama dan melihat pohon sakura ini mekar._

 _Selamanya._

"Kris, hentikan..." Tao menatap melas Kris, seperti diperintah kobaran api ditangan Kris menghilang. Tao turun dari gendongan Kris dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Luka dilututnya sudah tidak sesakit tadi.

"Chanyeol, Kris di sini sekarang, jadi aku harus pergi. Um, aku minta maaf tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu..." ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Tao berjalan mendekati pohon itu lalu menyentuh bunga sakura yang belum mekar, ajaibnya bunga itu bercahaya dan perlahan mekar "tapi aku berjanji bahwa jika kau merasa kesepian, aku akan datang melihat bunga sakura denganmu" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya bunga sakura yang disentuh Tao mekar.

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao dan Kris akhirnya pulang saat matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya. Mereka berdua sekarang melewati jalanan sepi yang berkabut tidak cukup tebal, dikanan dan kiri mereka ada toko yang masih tutup.

Tao melirik Kris yang kelihatannya masih kesal "Kris, kau kelihatannya kesal"

Kris membuang mukanya "tidak" jawab Kris singkat tapi nada kekesalan terlalu jelas. "kau terlihat sangat dekat dengar burung itu. Kau bahkan berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, tepat didepanku. Apa kau pikir aku bayangan tak terlihat?" kesal Kris. Baru kali ini Tao mendengar ocehan panjang Kris. Tao hanya berjanji seperti itu kenapa Kris kesal?.

Yah, Kris memang kesal "ya, aku hanya tidak bisa mengabaikannya" ucap Tao sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "jika aku harus mati dan kau ditinggalkan sendirian seperti Chanyeol. Pikiran itulah yang membuatku melakukannya" Tao menghentikan jalannya dan menatap langit yang mulai cerah. Kris pun juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tao.

"ck, jangan konyol!" Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu, Kris mengusap tengkuknya dan matanya melihat lutut Tao yang lecet "apa kau terluka?" tanya Kris yang memang itu pertanyaan bodoh.

Kris menjongkok dan melihat luka Tao "aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya tersandung" ucap tao.

Kris mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lutut Tao tapi ia tarik kembali, tangannya mengepal kuat "aku minta maaf. Aku, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian..." sesal Kris.

Tao tersentak pelan mendengar ucapan maaf Kris, jarang sekali rubah ini meminta maaf "Kris, jangan tiba-tiba bertindak begitu baik, aku jadi takut" ucap Tao dengan sedikit candaan. Tapi Tao senang Kris mengkhawatirkannya.

Kris berdiri, mengabaikan ocehan tidak jelas Tao. Tao berdarah karena gesekan kecil. Tao mungkin mati jika dia terjatuh dari pohon. Namja yang rapuh sedang bergantung pada Kris. Sepertinya Kris dalam bahaya. Ck, ini penyesalan namanya.

Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar ditangan Kris. Ternyata Tao menggandeng tangannya "Kris, ayo kita pulang" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Kris jadi menyukai senyum Tao.

Kris dan Tao pun melanjutkan jalan mereka untuk sampai kekuil. Oh iya, Jeno dan Mark pasti sudah sampai rumah saat Kris pergi kekuil Chanyeol tadi.

 _Aku harus memastikan bahwa Tao tidak akan mati,_

 _Dan aku tidak akan melanggarnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: hooii~ Readers nim! *lambai-lambai, mianhae Laxy baru update karena si Lapy lagi sakit :3 dan akhirnya sembuh juga.

Laxy kira ff ini filenya akan hilang, eh.. ternyata nggak. Sujud Syukur (/'3')/.

Jja~ gimana dengan chap ini? memang cukup panjang tapi Laxy harap readers-nim mau membacanya ^^

Review Reply (CHAP 4):

LVenge: haha.. jadi Tao bisa peritahin Kris sesukanya :'v #ketawaEvilBarengTao. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

HyuieYunnie, JungSooHee, celindazifan,Kirei Thelittlethieves: ini sdh lanjut. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

annisakkamjong: ntar Tao marah kalo ngubah mereka berdua :3 , Kris kan rubah penurut :'v . Moment Taorisnya kan ada nyelip/? sedikit :3. haha... namanya juga auhtor tak luput dari typo. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

Ammi Gummy: mianhae~ , Laxy usahain moment Mommy sama Daddy Laxy *dirajamKTS* banyakin . Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

aldif.63: disana sudah dijelaskan bukan? Sehun tersesat selesai memancing. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

NineNand: iya, alur cerita ini lebih menjelaskan tentang cara Tao agar menjadi dewa bumi yang layak. Benarkah antimainstream? kkk.. terimakasih *bowbarengTaoRis. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

Aiko Michishige, zakurafrezee, kthk2: yohs! sudah lanjut!. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

ZhieWu68: ini sudah lanjut. Ntar juga ada kok Moment KrisTao berduaan :3 *hayoloh, jgn mikir yang aneh2*Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

luphbepz: Laxy juga pengen punya pelayan kek Kris~~ . Tapi hanya Tao yang bisa milikin Kris :3 . Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

Rich L. Khalifa : sdh dilanjut, bagaimana dengan chap ini? semoga sudah lumayan panjang ^^. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

Varka HuangWu: mungkin pelayannya lagi darah tinggi :'v. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

huangtaotaozi: udah di next!. Hm.. Danger yah? Laxy usahain deh~. Tentu saja, akan Laxy lestarikan Couple NagaPanda yang momentnya hampir punah/?. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

Review Reply (CHAP 5):

LVenge: wah.. sepertinya gampang sekali ditebak ne?. kkkk~~ . Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

aldif.63: haha... baca saja chap 6 ini, dan tau jawabannya. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

celindazifan: kenapa gak kuat ama psangan tiang itu~~. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

zizi'd exo, Aiko Michishige, Kirei Thelittlethieves, yanu januarti: sudah dilanjut nih~. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

Ammi Gummy: ChanTao shipper yaahh.. ini sudah ada ChanTao moment kok~. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

munakyumin137: kkk~ itu udah comentar :v. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

ZhieWu68: makasih sudah suka ff Laxy. haha.. ini udah diupdet . Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

luphbepz: haha.. lihat saja nanti siapa namja mungil itu. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

JungSooHee, annisakkamjong, Guest: jja~ sudah lanjut kok!. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

Rich L. Khalifa: baca chap ini dan kau akan tahu^^. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

PrincessZitao: just read this chap ^^ .haha.. Laxy akan bikin Kris cemburu ama Tao, haha..!. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

kthk2: trimakasih sudah ngertiin Laxy, hm, baca chap ini ne~ jadi tau. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

Varka Huang Wu: hm... gimana yah.. mending baca deh, Akan Laxy Lanjutkan ('-' )7. Gomawo review!. Review lagi ya~~

.

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEWTHISFANFICTION


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

 _Aku harus memastikan bahwa Tao tidak akan mati,_

 _Dan aku tidak akan melanggarnya._

.

"Huang Zi Tao... seorang namja SMA?" ucap seorang yeoja yang memegang selembaran kertas yang terdapat data diri seseorang. Yeoja itu sangat cantik dengan memakai kimono putih dengan garis strip hitam diujung kimononya, dibelakang kimono itu terdapat lambang petir, lengan baju kimono itu sengaja ia pilih lebih panjang dari tangannya, sepatu bot hitam yang panjangnya dibawah lutut menyembunyikan kaki jenjangnya yang putih bersih. Rambut blonde panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai membiarkan angin memainkan rambutnya.

"bagaimana seorang namja biasa datang untuk menjadi penerus Suho? dimana Suho sekarang?" ucap yeoja cantik itu. "hm.. dia sudah hilang selama 5 tahun" ucap seorang namja dibelakang yeoja itu. "dia melarikan diri?!" teriak yeoja itu, kaget? tentu saja. Suho menghilang sudah 5 tahun, bagaimana dengan kuilnya? oh, apa sudah hilang? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia memiliki shinshi -yang tampan-.

Namja dibelakangnya mengiyakan ucapan yeoja itu, "ah! kalau begitu, apa Kris bisa bersamaku?" yeoja itu menoleh kearah namja dibelakangnya dengan senyum lembut. "tidak bisa, itu yang dikatakannya"

Tangan yeoja itu terkepal "tidak bisa?! dan kemudian dia melarikan diri selama 5 tahun! Pertama Suho dan sekarang namja ini, mereka semua terlah mencuri Kris dariku!" teriak yeoja itu murka. Wajah yeoja itu memerah menahan amarahnya.

"aku merasa kasihan pada Kris,harus menjadi shinshi kuil untuk manusia dan semacamnya" ucap namja dibelakang yeoja itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Namja itu terkekeh pelan melihat amarah yeoja cantik itu.

"aku akan membuat dia membayar untuk ini!" yeoja itu meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya. Aura membunuh sangat kentara diruangan ini -mereka ada diruang tamu- . Bahkan dua anak neraka milik yeoja itu merinding ketakutan. Anak neraka milik yeoja itu merupakan bocah cilik perempuan yang kembar identik namun memiliki ekor dan telinga anjing. Wajah mereka sangat menggemaskan.

Secara tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berkilat-kilat melingkupi tubuh yeoja itu, sebut saja sesuatu yang berkilat-kilat itu... petir. Dan...

 **JJDDEEEERRR!**

Ruang tamu itu langsung tidak berbentuk, semuanya hangus terbakar seperti terkena kilatan petir yang mematikan. Untung saja anak neraka itu tidak mati gosong, tapi itu membuat cedera yang lumayan parah bagi mereka. Sedangkan namja dibelakang yeoja itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Huang Zi Tao. Aku Yoona, Dewa Petir, akan memutuskan apakah kau layak mendapatkan julukan _'Dewa'_ " Ucap yeoja itu -Yoona. Kertas yang ia pegang sudah berubah menjadi abu, wajah marahnya sangat menyeramkan. Aliran-aliran petir kembali mengelilingi tubuhnya.

.

KRISTAO

.

"Itu petir ketujuh dari timur. Yoona mungkin dalam mood yang buruk lagi" ucap Kris yang melihat keluar jendela dapur. Diluar sana langit sangat gelap akibat awan mendung, terkadang kilatan petir menyambar. Kris mengacuhkan itu dan lebih baik ia memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan.

"itu semakin dekat dan dekat" ucap Jeno yang meringkuk ketakutan dibawah meja, disampingnya ada Mark yang kedaaannya tak jauh berbeda namun ia memakai sesuatu dikepalanya, sebuah bantal yang entah dapat dari mana seolah-olah benda itu mampu melindunginya.

"Kelihatannya, dia akan datang berkunjung" ucap Kris kembali melanjutkan acara memasakknya. Ia memotong-motong beberapa sayuran seperti wortel, terung, dan yang lainnya.

"sialan! aku ketiduran! Kris, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" teriak Tao kesal, ia berlari kearah dapur untuk menemui Kris. Tao memasang asal dasi sekolahnya, bajunya tak begitu rapi, mengkancing baju saja ada yang salah.

"akhirnya, kau bangun juga" ucap Kris tenang tanpa ada rasa bersalah. "sarapan hari ini adalah sup soba khusus dariku~" lanjut Kris, senyum polos bak anak kecil muncul dibibir namja berwajah datar itu. Tumben sekali Kris tesenyum begitu. "maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk sarapan!" Tao langsung bergegas pergi, tak lupa ia memperbaiki penampilannya yang terkesan tidak rapi sama sekali.

Senyum polos itu hilang dan wajah datar tanpa senyum itu kembali. Kris sudah capek-capek memasakkan sarapan tapi panda jejadian itu tidak memakannya. Hey! Sarapan itu juga penting tahu!. Kris menaruh mie soba itu dan menarik kerah belakang Tao yang belum lari terlalu jauh.

"berhenti!" Tao menoleh kebelakang, tampang kesalnya ia tunjukkan pada Kris. Namja rubah ini mengganggu saja. Bisa-bisa Tao terlambat dan mendapat hukuman.

"kau hampir lupa bekalmu dan ikat kepalamu" Kris menunjukkan bekal Tao dan benda keramat itu *menurut Tao. Tao tidak ingin dibuat malu lagi "tidak, terima kasih!" Tao memandang horor Kris yang masih saja menyimpan benda keramat itu -ikat kepala-.

"sudah lakukan saja!" Kris mencengkram bahu Tao, "ini tidak seperti aku akan kemedan perang atau apa pun! aku hanya akan duduk disekolah sepanjang hari!" bela Tao, bahunya sedikit sakit akibat cengkaraman Kris yang lumayan kuat.

"kita akan memiliki tamu dikuil saat ini. Aku akan terjebak disini" ucap Kris pelan, Tao hanya menatap Kris bingung. "aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" Kris menatap lembut Tao, Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Tao keluyuran tanpa ikat kepala itu. Bisa-bisa ia diculik lagi.

Tao rasa pipinya memerah, jarang sekali Kris berbicara lembut padanya. Mendengar Kris mengkhawatirkannya, entahlah.. Tao merasa sedikit senang.

"karena... kau terlihat begitu lemah"

Cukup! Tao tidak percaya dengan kata-kata lembut Kris. Tao adalah namja, ia juga menguasai wushu. Apa itu terlihat lemah? tentu saja tidak. Tapi perlu diingatkan Tao, kalau bukan Kris, mungkin saja kau sekarang masih ada dikuil burung itu.

"aku pergi!"

"TAO!"

Dengan cepat Tao kabur mengabaikan teriakan Kris yang merusak telinga. Ya ampun, Kris terlalu khawatir padanya. Tao bukanlah anak kecil lagi, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap langit yang gelap "sepertinya akan turun hujan"

Tao,pelatihanmu sebagai dewa pemula dan pelajaran keduaanya akan berlanjut...

...atau tidak berlanjut?

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao mendudukkan bokongnya dibangkunya, akhirnya ia sampai juga dikelasnya sebelum hujan datang. Tao menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan menghela napas 'aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang buruk' batinnya. Tao menggelengkan kepalannya pelan, mengusir pikiran negatif yang hinggap diotaknya.

"aku dengar bahwa Kai tidak hadir hari ini karena dia sakit"

"benarkah?!"

Tao mendengar teman sekelasnya sedang bergosip ria. Tao menghela napasnya, bisakah orang-orang tak membicarakan Kai sehari saja? Tao benar-benar tidak senang. Mereka tidak tahu saja yang sebenarnya. Mungkin saat mereka tahu jika Kai adalah Setan Gagak mereka pasti tidak akan mengidolakan Kai. Tao melihat tasnya yang bergerak-gerak sendiri, air muka Tao sudah berubah horror. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan melihat tas yang bergerak-gerak sendiri.

"Tao-ah!" ucap seseorang yang keluar dari tas Tao. Astaga, ternyata itu Jeno dan Mark. Tao yang masih kaget langsung memaksa masuk Jeno dan Mark kedalam tas lagi, takut jika ketahuan orang. "mengapa kalian berdua bersembunyi dalam tasku?" tanya Tao, mata pandanya tak berhenti melihat kekanan dan kiri, bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan orang.

"Kris meminta kami untuk mengawal dan melayanimu hari ini. Kami, anak setan api, akan melindungimu!" ucap Jeno dan Mark bersamaan kemudian mereka melayang mengelilingi Tao. Tao semakin takut.

"Hei, Tao-ah" tubuh Tao bergidik ngeri. Sialan dia ketahuan. Tao langsung menempatkan Jeno dan Mark dibelakang tubuhnya "j-jangan salah paham dulu! Orang-orang ini..."

"apa Kris tidak datang hari ini?"

Ucapan Tao terputus saat mendengar namja didepannya ini membicarakan Kris. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku "y-ya, di-dia absen hari ini" ujar Tao tergagap.

"tidak apa-apa, Tao-ah. Orang normal tak bisa melihat kami" ucap Jeno dibelakang tubuh Tao. Tao menghela napasnya pelan. Syukurlah jika seperti itu, Tao tak perlu masuk ruang BK untuk menjelaskannya.

Namja yang bertanya tadi sudah pergi sedari tadi, Tao pun akhirnya duduk lagi kebangkunya sambil mengobrol pelan dengan Jeno dan Mark. Hell, dia tidak mau dibilang gila karena berbicara sendiri dengan suara keras. Bukannya Jeno sudah bilang kalau manusia normal tidak bisa lihat mereka.

.

KRISTAO

.

Kris melihat tv dengan pandangan bosan, kopi yang ia sediakan untuk dirinya masih mengepulkan asap. Kris menghela napas dan melihat jendela dikamar Tao. Oh iya, sekarang Kris berada dikamar milik namja panda itu, Kris tidak perlu takut jika dimarahi toh Kris tahu jika Tao tidak keberatan.

"ini aneh, Yoona harusnya sudah berada disini sekarang. Tapi awan mendungnya hanya lewat begitu saja" ucap Kris malas, tangannya bergerak mengambil onigiri diatas meja dan memakannya. 'apakah aku terlalu menghayatinya?' batin Kris bertanya entah pada siapa.

Kris tersentak pelan, mata elangnya membulat seketika. Awan mendung itu menuju sekolah Tao. Jangan-jangan...

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao tidak menyadari bahwa awan mendung yang ia lihat tadi pagi sudah mengelilingi gedung sekolahannya. Tao sekarang sedang asik menyantap bekal yang dibawakan Jeno dan Mark. "terimakasih banyak untuk membawakan kotak bekalku! Hmm.. ini lezat!" Tao menyumpit sushi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, benar-benar lezat masakan buatan Kris. Rubah itu cocok sekali menjadi juru masak profesional.

"Kris sangat hebat dalam memasak. Apakah Suho seseorang yang suka makan atau sesuatu?" tanya Tao sambil menyumpit lagi sushinya. Yah, bekal yang Kris buatkan untuk Tao adalah sushi –makanan kesukaan Tao-. "tidak, dewa dan makhluk spiritual seperti diri kita sendiri tidak membutuhkan makanan" jawab Mark.

"Kris telah berlatih memasak setiap hari karena untuk menyehatkan tubuh Tao" ujar Jeno menambahkan jawaban Mark. Tao merasa pipinya merah "begitu ya". "Kris selalu mendahulukan Tao" ucapan Mark makin membuat pipi Tao merona merah. Kris mendahulukan dirinya dari pada dirinya sendiri. Tao kembali mengingat perkataan Kris pagi tadi.

 _'_ _aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu'_

Jantung Tao entah kenapa berdetak tak normal sekarang. Seperti diajak lari maraton berpuluh-puluh kilometer. "ya! Hentikan! Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu!" ucap Tao tidak percaya, kedua tangan Tao menangkup pipinya yang masih saja memerah. "tidak,tidak, Kris sebenarnya-"

"hei! Kau tidak harus menggoda seseorang yang sedang makan!" ucapan Mark terputus akibat ucapan Tao yang asal-asalan. Tao mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran mereka 'aneh'.

 **JJJDEEERRR**

 **PRRAANGGG**

Suara petir menggelegar terdengar seakan merusak pendengaran seseorang dan pecahnya kaca jendela disebelah Tao. Bekal Tao jadi berhamburan dilantai, tapi syukurlah dirinya dan anak setan api tak apa.

Seorang yeoja cantik muncul dihadapan Tao. Yeoja itu memakai kimono putih dengan garis strip hitam diujung kimononya, dikepalanya terdapat mahkota emas berukuran sedang. Yeoja itu menatap remeh Tao dan mengacak pinggangnya angkuh "apa kau Huang Zi Tao?" ujar yeoja itu.

"se-setan?!" ucap Tao tak percaya, bagaimana bisa setan ini ada disini dan kenapa atmosfer disekitar Tao jadi berbeda. Tao menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri, gelap. Kemana semua orang?. "aku telah membuat penghalang sehingga kita tidak terganggu. Kita sendirian disini" ujar yeoja itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Tao.

Tubuh Tao merinding melihat suasana kelasnya yang sangat suram begitu juga dengan Jeno dan Mark yang ada dipelukannya.

"Aku Dewa dari kuil dilangit. Dewa petir, Yoona" ucap yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri atau sekarang panggil saja Yoona. "aku pernah mendengar ceritamu dan bagaimana kau menjadi Dewa Bumi. Kau menjadi salah satu yang bertentangan dengan keinginanmu. Pasti sangat sulit untukmu" lanjut Yoona, Tao hanya mendengarkan celotehan yeoja didepannya ini.

Tanpa aba-aba Yoona memeluk Tao "tapi, penderitaanmu berakhir hari ini. Aku akan mengambil alih kuil Suho untuk menggantikanmu. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari penderitaanmu" ucap Yoona yang masih betah memeluk Tao. 'penderitaan?' batin Tao.

"tidak, nona Yoona. Aku tidak menderita. Aku memiliki anak setan api dan Kris bersamaku. Semua orang begitu baik padaku. Kuil suci adalah seperti rumah bagiku. Jadi aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya" jelas Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Jeno dan Mark terharu mendengar ucapan Tao. Mereka tidak pernah merasa senang seperti ini.

Yoona terharu mendengar perkataan Tao namun sedetik itu juga air muka Yoona berubah menyeramkan, alisnya mengernyit, tatapannya yang tadi lembut menajdi tajam "itu tidak baik" ucap Yoona tajam sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Tao. Tao hanya terbengong mendengar perkataan Yoona.

"Tao! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Itu suara...

"Kris, kau ada disini" ucap Tao senang. Kris datang untuk menyelamatkannya, tangan kanan Kris membawa sebuah lampion untuk menerangi. Tapi dari mana Kris bisa masuk kepenghalang ini. Ah, sudahlah yang penting Kris sudah ada disini.

"kau akhirnya disini, Kris" ucap Yoona menatap Kris tajam. Ck, Yoona tidak menyangka rubah ini mampu menembus penghalangnya. Hebat juga ternyata.

"Kris, Tao sudah..." Jeno dan Mark langsung memeluk Kris. "Yoona, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan Tao, dia tuanku" ucap Kris yang menatap tak kalah tajam Yoona.

Yoona menyeringai "kau akan tumbuh menjadi lemah jika kau bersedia menerima dia sebagai tuanmu" ucap Yoona. Tubuh Tao ia hadapkan Kris, tangannya mengelilingi leher Tao, seakan membuat Tao tak bisa kabur. Tao benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa 'apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kris?' batin Tao. "sunggu menyakitkanku untuk melihat kau menjadi tunduk kepada manusia" lanjut Yoona.

Kris tidak tahan mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Yoona. Kris berlari kearah Yoona, kukunya berubah menjadi sangat tajam bagaikan pisau yang baru diasah. Kris baru saja akan mencabik kulit putih bersih milik Yoona namun Yoona berhasil menghindar.

"aku sudah memperkirakan ini. Aku sudah meminjam palu ini dari Aoi jika berada dalam situasi ini" ucap Yoona menunjukan palu berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari emas. Palu itu tak jauh dari palu biasa, namun palu itu punya kekuatan istimewa.

"Apa-" Kris tidak menyangka jika palu itu bsia ada ditangan yeoja sialan ini. Ck, Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar.

"terima ini! Mengecilah!"

 **POW**

Asap putih muncul disekitar tubuh Kris saat Yoona memukulkan palunya pada Kris –tapi tak sampai mengenai kepala Kris- "Kris!" teriak Tao saat melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Tao benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Setelah asap putih itu hilang, munculnya sesosok tubuh mungil yang memakai yukatan yang pas dibadannya. Ekor miliknya bergerak-gerak lucu, telinga rubahnya juga ikut bergerak lucu, matanya menatap polos dihadapannya.

"K-Kris!" teriak Tao tak percaya saat melihat Kris versi kecil. Jujur saja, Kris sekarang sangat lucu sekali apalagi tatapa polosnya. Sangat menggemaskan, tapi Tao tahu tempat, sekarang Tao terancam. Kris tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dalam wujud seperti itu.

"sekarang giliranmu!" teriakan Yoona membuat Tao menoleh kepadanya dan Tao merasakan telapak tangan Yoona menyentuh dahinya. Yoona seperti membacakan sesuatu dan cahaya kecil keluar dari dahinya yang sekarang berada ditelapak tangan Yoona. Itu tanda Dewa Buminya.

"simbol Suho adalah milikku sekarang. Kau tidak akan menjadi dewa bumi lagi" ujar Yoona menyeringai. Telapak tangannya bercahaya. Tao menyetuh dahinya dan menatap Yoona tak percaya, tanda miliknya sekarang diambil, dia sekarang bukan dewa bumi lagi. Sekarang bagaimana nasib Tao.

"kau sekarang dapat hidup dama sebagai mansia biasa, Tao" Yoona tersenyum dan background berubah menjadi bling-bling. Sepertinya suasana hati Yoona cepat sekali berubah.

 **PLAKKK**

Sebuah daun mempel dipipi lembut Yoona bukan menempel sih, Yoona merasa seperti ditampar namun tidak terlalu sakit. Yoona menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kris yang ternyata melemparnya. Yoona mengumpulkan aliran listrik ditangannya dan melemparnya ke Kris. Sontak tubuh Kris langsung tersengat aliran listrik yang bisa saja membuatnya mati.

Tao menghampiri Kris yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan memangkunya "Kris, jika kau ingin kembali kau harus mengunjungi kuilmu. Aku akan mengembalikanmu jika kau berjanji menjadi pelayanku" ucap Yoona menatap remeh Kris dan Tao.

"bertahanlah, Kris!" ucap Tao tanpa memperdulikan ucapkan Yoona. Tao memeluk Kris erat. Semua ini gara-gara Tao yang tak bisa melindungi dirinya. Kau benar-benar lemah Tao.

"Ayo, anak setan api. Pimpin jalannya" ujar Yoona menatap tajam dua anak setan api yang sedari tadi diam. Rasanya Jeno dan Mark ingin menangis melihat Kris dan Tao menderita, tapi mereka tak mampu menolong.

"Tao, maafkan kami. Kami roh suci. Kami harus mematuhi perintah tuannya" ucap Jeno dan Mark yang sekarang berubah menjadi api merah pekat yang mengelilingi Tao dan Kris. "kalau begitu, semoga harimu menyenangkan" ujar Yoona sambil melayang pergi. Tao tak mampu menghentikan Yoona, ia hanya memeluk Kris. Tak lama suasana kelas kembali seperti semula dengan tatapan aneh dari semua siswa dikelas Tao. Sedangkan Tao tak menghiraukan tatap itu dan lebih memilih menatap langit dari jendela yang pecah.

.

KRISTAO

.

Matahari sudah larut dan tergantikan dengan sinar bulan. Langit sudah gelap mungkin sekarang sekitar jam 10:00 pm KTS. Seharusnya semua orang sudah ada dipulau kapuk mereka tapi tidak dengan dua orang namja ups, maksudku satu orang namja dewasa yang membawa tas sekolahnya dan satu anak kecil yang memakai yukata biru gelap yang sangat cocok untuknya. Wajah keduanya tampak sangat murung.

"kita kehilangan rumah kita, Kris" ucap Tao sambil memandang kosong didepannya. Kris yang disampingnya tak menjawab, ia hanya menudukkan kepalannya. Sekarang Tao dan Kris berada ditaman biasanya, Tao dan Kris duduk dibangku taman yang tersedia. Dikanan Tao ada tas sekolahnya, memang setelah kejadian tadi siang Tao tidak kembali kekuil toh kuilnya sudah diambil orang jadinya Tao menetap ditaman untuk sementara dengan membawa Kris kecil.

Tao tidak punya uang dan sekarang Kris sudah berubah menjadi anak kecil. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Tao, tatapan polos yang biasanya ada dimata Tao kini tergantikan dengan tatapan kosong, tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang.

"lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan sekarang. Ini adalah dunia manusia dan kau manusia, sehingga kau pasti akan menemukan tempat tinggal"ujar Kris lemah tapi Tao bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Kris. Yah, Kris mengusirnya lebih tepatnya dengan cara halus.

"aku sudah tidak bisa menjagamu lagi" lanjut Kris lemah, tatapan yang biasanya tajam kini sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan kosong dan putus asa. Tubuh Kris limbung kedepan, hampir jatuh dari bangku kalau Tao tak sigap menangkap Kris. "Kris, ada apa?" Tao menggoyangkan bahu kecil Kris. Pipi Kris memerah Tao merasa aneh kemudian menyentuh dahi Kris. Panas. Kris terkena demam!.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan!_

 _Kris, katakan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan!_

Tao berlari meninggalkan taman dengan menggendong Kris tak lupa juga membawa tasnya. Tao harus kerumah sakit yang buka 24 jam.

TESS...

TESS...

TESS...

Hujan mulai turun seakan ikut merasa sedih akan apa yang terjadi dengan Tao dan Kris sekarang.

 _Kau bodoh_

Kris bukan manusia dan membawa kerumah sakit adalah pilihat yang salah. Tao duduk didepan sebuah apotek yang sudah tutup sambil memeluk Kris dipangkuannya. Tubuh Kris semakin panas, setidaknya harus menemukan tempat tidur untuk malam ini.

Tao berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari apotek tanpa menghiraukan tetesan air huja yang kini mengenai tubuhnya namun sebuah suarang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Kai yang membawa payung. Tao sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan Kai disaat seperti ini. "hah? Apa... apa yang terjadi dengan simbol dewamu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kai, tubuh Tao limbung kebadan Kai hingga genggaman pada payung miliknya lepas.

.

KRISTAO

.

"dia terlihat manis dari sebelumnya" ucap Kai yang melihat Kris sedang terlelap diatas kasurnya dengan handuk kecil didahinya. Tao disebelah kris sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kering milik Kai. Yah, sekarang Kris dan Tao berada diapartemen Kai. "maaf sudah merepotkanmu Kai. Aku tahu kau harus bolos sekolah karena sakit juga" ucap Tao.

"sakit? Itu hanya alasan supaya aku bisa pergi bekerja. Sulit untuk mendapat izin karena sekolah tidak memahami kehidupan seorang idol. Tidak apa-apa, meskipun, karena aku idol terkenal yang mendaftar disana" ucap Kai terdengar sangat lebay -,-.

"tapi bukankah kau seorang Setan Gagak?" ucap Tao polos, ia sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. "jangan memanggilku Setan Gagak!" Kai mendeathglare Tao.

"jadi, apa kau tahu dokter yang bisa membantu makhluk spiritual?" tanya Tao yang duduk disamping tempat tidur Kai.

"memanggil dokter tak bisa membantunya. Tubuhnya menolak perubahan. Tubuh ini tidak bisa menanggung kekuatan setannya. Jadi itu tertumpah keluar, itulah sebabnya dia demam" ucap Kai menatap prihatin Kris yang terkena demam.

Tao menatap cemas Kris. Napas Kris keluar satu-satu, tubuhnya semakin panas. "dia tidak akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik kecuali ia kembali kebentuk normal" lanjut Kai. Kembali kebentuk normal?. Tiba-tiba ucapan yeoja itu terlintas dipikirannya.

 _'_ _jika kau ingin kembali kau hatus mengunjungi kuilmu. Aku akan mengembalikanmu jika kau berjanji menjadi pelayanku'_

Apa Tao harus menyerahkan Kris pada yeoja sialan itu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bisa saja yeoja itu menyiksa Kris lagi. Perhatian Tao terfokus pada Kris hingga melupakan Kai yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dilemari kamarnya.

"hm, ini hanya akan berfungsi sementara, tetapi kau dapat menggunakan ini" Kai menunjukan kotak kecil berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam dengan hiasan tengkorak gagak diatas tutupnya "ini adalah obat yang telah diturunkan dari generasi kegenerasi di klanku".

"hahaha... Kris, kau harus bersyukur bahwa aku memberikanmu ini. Meskipun ini benar-benar pahit" ucap Kai dengan background suram, seringaian mampir dibibir Kai, tangan kanannya memegang pil hitam yang akan diberikan pada Kris sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kerah baju yukata Kris. Tao sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Kai.

 **KRAUKK**

AARRGGG!

Kris tidak tingggal diam, ia mengigit jari Kai hingga berdarah. Kai langsung berteriak melihat jarinya yang bagus kini terluka.

Setelah kejadian memalukan –bagi Kai- Tao mulai mengurus Kris, ia mengambil handuk kecil didahi Kris lalu mencelupkannya keember yang berisi air dingin, memerasnya sedikit lalu meletakkan diatas dahi Kris. Tao tersenyum senang, demam Kris perlahan turun. Sepertinya Tao tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Tao menarik bangku dan duduk disamping Kris, tak berapa lama Tao tertidur disamping Kris.

 _Kris lekaslah sembuh_

.

KRISTAO

.

"ini, aku memberimu kue mochi"

"E-Edie"

Kris kecil mengambil mochi yang diberikan oleh seorang namja cantik bersurai hitam disamping tempat tidurnya lalu memakannya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat Kris yang lahap memakan mochi buatannya, namja cantik itu memakai yukata putih dengan strip garis merah dibagian tangan.

.

KRISTAO

.

Kris kecil membuka mata lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya, Kris melihat kejendela 'sudah pagi' batin Kris. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesamping dan mendapati Tao sedang terlelap disampingnya.

 _Jadi hanya mimpi_

Tao merasakan pergerakan disampingnya, perlahan dark choco itu mulai menampakkan dirinya "Kris, syukurlah! Kau sudah bangun!" dengan tiba-tiba Tao memeluk Kris erat hingga Kris terasa sesak.

"aku sangat khawatir, apa kau ingin minum? Jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, katakan padaku" ucap Tao excited sambil mendudukkan Kris diatas kasur lagi. Bagaimana tidak excited melihat Kris yang akhirnya bangun setelah kemarin ia selalu tertidur.

"aku... aku ingin kue mochi" Tao tersanjung dengan suruhan Kris, akhirnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Kris.

"Kai! Biarkan aku meminjam dapur dan uangmu!" hampir saja Kai terjatuh dari sofa yang ia tiduri saat mendengar teriakan menggelegar Tao. Ck, bocah panda ini merusak suasana paginya. "Uang?!" tanya Kai bingung.

.

Akhirnya Kai meminjamkan uangnya dan Tao langsung melesat pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan. Sesampai diapartemen Kai, Tao langsung membuat mochi seperti yang disuruh Kris.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu bagaimana membuat kue mochi?" tanya Kai yang bersandar didepan pintu kamar miliknya, sedangkan dikamar ada Kris yang sedang menanti pesanannya. Tao dengan lincah mencampurkan beberapan bahan dan mengolahnya.

Jarak dapur dengan kamar sangat dekat, saat kau membuka pintu kamar kau langsung berhadapan dengan dapur. Yah, itu Kai sendiri yang meminta agar ia tak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh.

"iya, ibuku sering membuatkannya untukku. Kris akhirnya memintaku untuk sesuatu" ujar Tao senang, selama ia tinggal dengan Kris, Tao tak pernah disuruh seperti ini karena selalu Kris yang melakukannya. Jadi hal kecil seperti ini membuat Tao bahagia.

Setelah selesai membuat mochi, Tao menaruh kue bulat itu kepiring kecil dan memberikannya kepada Kris. Kris makan dengan lahap, itu membuat senyum dibibir Tao berkembang "apa itu enak,Kris?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum lembut.

"ini kue mochi khusus untuk mu" Tao menunjukkan tiga kue mochi yang ada dipring yang Tao bawakan. Kue mochi itu Tao beri warna hijau,pink dan puti polos. Agar Kris lebih menyukainya.

"rasanya biasa saja" ucap Kris datar.

 **JDEERR!**

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar hati Tao. Tao menunduk frustasi. Ck, dalam kedaan seperti ini Kris masih menilainya buruk. Kris masih sama seperti Kris yang sebelumnya. Dingin,datar, menyebalkan sepertinya sifat itu sangat melekat pada diri Kris. Tao hanya tersenyum terpaksa namun hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Tao" Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kris yang sudah selesai memakan mochi dan meminum teh hangat yang juga Tao buatkan tadi.

"terima kasih" Kris tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat diinginkan. Senyum Kris sangat manis. Tao memandang Kris kemudian sebuah lengkungan keatas tercipta dibibir Tao. "sama-sama" ucap Tao bahagia. Seketika background disekililing mereka berubah bling-bling.

Sedangkan Kai, ia mendapat telpon dari managernya karena tak datang ketempat yang biasa Kai datangi, tempat latihan. "aku harus mengambil cuti hari ini. Aku mengalami kesulitan tidur akibat terlalu banya bekerja" suara Kai dibuat-buat seakan ia benar-benar kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Jja~ Laxy back again dengan chap baru~ .Mianhae karena baru updet cz badan Laxy lemes waktu puasa seperti ini ;-; *curcol dikit* . Mumpung udah gak terlalu lemes akhirnya Laxy lanjutin ini FF.

Waahh~ Laxy benar-benar kaget waktu liat reviewnya, terimakasih sekali sudah mau mereview ff ini^^. Semoga saja chap ini gak bikin bosen readers-nim karena terlalu panjang atau apalah... Ntar kalau Laxy bikin pendek, dibilang kependekan. Panjang ntar jarang ada yang baca -,-.

BTW, Happy Birthday buat Leader SuJu yaitu bang kadir #plaakk maksudnya Leeteuk :* , HBD yeth buat suami Laxy :3 .

Review Reply~:

Kirei Thelittlethieves, zizi'd exo, annisakkamjong, Aiko Michishige, aldif.63, Guest : ini udah lanjut, Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

ZhieWu68: pokonya moment KrisTao bakalan Laxy bikin sweeettt bnget! Tenang ntar Laxy tambahin deh!, Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

celindazifan: wah, makasih kalau pas bnget momentnya yang Laxy bikin^^. Bhahaq, walau kagak pake kimono Tao juga tetep sekseh :'v. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

JungSooHee: akan Laxy usahain untuk memperbanyak memont KrisTao. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

LVenge: tentang boleh atau gaknya kagak bisa Laxy jelasin, ntar kagak asik dong :'v. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

CHANcut BAEKichot: terimakasih sudah tertarik dengan ff abal Laxy ini. Haha.. makasih perhatiannya^^. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

luphbepz: haha.. bias Laxy *siChanyeol, kagak mungkin Laxy bkin brengsek :3. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

PrincessZitao: haha, ksian dong si naga :'v. Laxy sebenarnya juga kagak tega ama Chanyeol tpi krna karaternya sama jdi terpaksa Laxy jadiin/?. Oh! Berharap ChanTao ehekm..ehekm ya? Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

kthk2: setiap manusia bisa saja mati, sedangkan Kris itu adalah makhluk spiritual jadi bisa bertahan lebih lama. Maaf jika bikin sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Varka HuangWu: dek yuni sepertinya lagi ngenyabe :v , haha.. klo denger betul Laxy juga greget litany :3. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Aeni: kayak komik? Haha.. bgus deh klo suka^^, hmm gimana ya~ gak bisa Laxy jawab sekarang, stay tune aja diff ini. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Guest: yeah! *ikutan*, um.. Sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol bkalan kekuil Tao kok. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

buttao: siapa sih yg gak luluh sma uke sekseh gitu :v. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Xyln: ah~ apa karena kepanjangan? Apa harus Laxy bikin pendek?. Gpp langsung ngereview dichap 6 yang penting udh review, itu udah cukup kok. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEWTHISFANFICTION


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

 _Sedangkan Kai, ia mendapat telpon dari managernya karena tak datang ketempat yang biasa Kai datangi, tempat latihan. "aku harus mengambil cuti hari ini. Aku mengalami kesulitan tidur akibat terlalu banya bekerja" suara Kai dibuat-buat seakan ia benar-benar kelelahan._

.

Hujan masih saja melanda kota Seoul membuat orang-orang malas untuk melakukan apa pun selain tidur dikasur yang enak. Berbeda dengan sebuah kuil kumuh yang terdengar malah suara teriakan.

"ini hujan"

"atapnya bocor!"

Teriak kedua anak setan itu, keduanya tampak kelelahan mengatasi kebocoran itu, berbeda dengan seorang yeoja yang duduk santai sambil melihat bosan kelakuan dua anak setannya "ada apa dengan kuil kumuh ini?!" pekiknya. Yeoja itu tak tanggung-tanggung mengalirkan listrik ketubuh kedua anak setan itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya . Terdengar teriakan dari kedua anak setan itu.

Jeno dan Mark ketakutan melihat kemurkaan Yoona -yeoja itu- "maaf. Kuil ini kembali kekondisi semula karena tidak adanya kekuatan spiritual dari Kris" ucap Jeno, Mark mengangguk membetulkan yang diucapkan Jeno.

Seperti yang dibilang Jeno, awalnya kuil ini kumoh, kotor, tidak terwata, atap bocor, lantai yang patah. Tapi semenjak Kris jadi shinshi dikuil ini, ia membersihkan kuil ini dibantu dengan kekuatan spiritual Kris.

"aku pikir dia akan menyerah dengan cepat dan datang kepadaku" ucap Yoona sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Jeno dan Mark yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Yuui, Yuuki!" teriak Yoona.

"Ya Nyonya!"

"Bawa Kris kepadaku!"

"Siap Nyonya!"

Dalam sekali perintah Yuuki dan Yuui langsung melesat pergi. Mereka berdua langsung berubah menjadi cahaya dan terbang keluar kuil. Yoona menyeringai.

"aku akan mendapatkamu, Kris"

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu dan geli, Tao membuka satu matanya dan betapa terkejutnya kalau itu ada sayap gagak Kai. Tao langsung bangun dari tidurnya "KAI?!"

"ung..siapa ini? aku tidak bisa tidur seperti ini" ucap Kai dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring mengabaikan teriakan Tao.

"kenapa kita diranjang yang sama?!" pekik Tao. Tunggu, dia ingat sesuatu.

 **FLASHBACK (TADI MALAM)**

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa tidur ditempat tidurku? tidur saja dilantai" kesal Kai, kedua tangannya sudah dilipat didepan dadanya, matanya memandang kesal Tao yang sedang menggendong Kris kecil.

"apakah itu berarti kau akan tidur ditempat tidur dengan Kris?" tanya Tao polos, mengesampingkan Kai yang kesal. "apa-apaan itu!" desis Kai.

 **PLUK**

"Biarkan saja rubah itu tidur dilantai!" ucap Kai sambil menendang Kris kecil kelantai tanpa rasa bersalah. Tao berteriak kaget melihat kelakuan Kai yang kurang ajar.

"aku lebih suka tidur dengan uke can-"

 **WUSH**

AARRGGG!

Baru saja Kai ingin menggoda Tao -walau bukan waktu yang tepat- Kris langsung melempar daun yang entah ia dapat dari mana ke kepala Kai. Percayalah, Kai sampai berteriak saat daun itu mengenai kepalanya, daun itu bagaikan palu yang memukul kepalanya keras.

"sialan kau, rubah kecil!" dengan brutal Kai menjitaki kepala kecil Kris, karena tubuh Kris belum pulih betul ia tak bisa melawan. Sedangkan Tao ada dibelakang Kai memukul-mukul punggung Kai dengan bantal untuk menghentikan acara jitak-menjitak itu.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

Ketiga orang itu langsung tepar ditempat tidur Kai akibat kelelahan. Posisi mereka, Kai berada dikiri dengan menelengkupkan badannya karena ia tidak ingin sayap indahnya rusak, Kris berada ditengah dengan ekor rubahnya yang digunakan untuk menyelimuti dirinya, dan Tao ada di kanan dengan posisi telentang. Kasur king size Kai sudah tak berbentuk, helaian bulu sayap Kai ikut menghiasi kasurnya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tao memegang wajahnya shock, ia tidak sadar sudah tidur dengan Kai. Ck, tingkahmu seperti yeoja yang habis di ehekm..ehekm.. saja Tao -,-. Kai tidak memperdulikan Tao, ia sibuk bicara dengan managernya yang menyuruhnya harus datang ke agensi.

"dia setan"

Suara Kris menyadarkan Tao dari keterkejutannya "Kris, bagaimana keadaanmu?" baru saja Tao ingin menyentuh dahi Kris tangannya sudah dihentakkan kasar oleh Kris. Wajah kris terlihat lucu saat kesal seperti ini.

"jadilah sedikit lebih hati-hati" ucap Kris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, entah kenapa Kris bersikap seperti itu tapi dia tidak suka melihat Tao yang sok dekat dengan Kai. Tao terperangah mendengar ucapan Kris.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Kai yang sudah selesai menelepon, tangan Kai dengan sengaja menarik telinga rubah Kris kecil. "ya bocah, apakah kau yakin kau harus bangun dan berjalan disekitar? ini tidak terlihat seperti demammu belum turun" ucap Kai dengan seringaian dibibirnya, tangan Kai yang tadi ada ditelinga rubah Kris langsung mengusak-usak rambut pirang Kris. Kapan lagi Kai bisa menindas Kris seperti ini? Kesempatan tak datang dua kali.

 **SRET**

"jangan terlalu kasar pada dia" Tao langsung menarik Kris dari tangan jahat Kai kepelukannya. Tao tidak suka Kai memperlakukan Kris seenaknya. "huh.. Kris,apa kau senang bahwa kau harus bergantung pada seorang namja lemah sepertinya untuk melindungimu? Jangan lupa bahwa dia disini karenamu" desis Kai menatap remeh Kris.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, namja lemah Kai bilang? Tao benar-benar ingin membanting Kai sekarang juga tapi jika ia melakukan itu Kai pasti tak segan-segan untuk menendang dirinya dan Kris dari rumahnya.

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Kai. Semua ucapan Kai benar, Tao berada disini karena dirinya yang lemah dan gampang sakit. Demam bukanlah apa yang membuat dirinya marah-marah. Kris benci dengan tubuh ini.

.

KRISTAO

.

"um, aku harus menemukan cara untuk membuat Kris kembali normal" ucap Tao setelah menyuap sarapannya. Tao membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri bukankah Kai itu setan, jadi dia tak perlu sarapan. "jika palu membuatnya menyusut, maka dapat mengembalikannya normal juga. Itu semua yang kau butuhkan" ucap Kai disamping Tao, ia sibuk membenarkan penampilannya.

Kai sangat bagus dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang dibelakangnya bertuliskan 'white 13' *kemeja impian Laxy~* dan celana jeans biru dongker yang membalut kakinya, tak lupa dengan topi yang bertuliskan 'WOLF' yang menutupi rambut coklatnya.

 **BRAAKK**

"jadi kau akan mendapatkannya dari Yoona untukku?" tanya Tao dengan semangat, mata pandanya menatap penuh harap pada Kai. "maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk membantumu Tao" Kai melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pas ditangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:00am KST, sesuai yang dikatakan managernya ia harus pergi keagensi.

"kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Tao -lagi-, pupus sudah harapan Tao. Kai tidak bisa membantunya, lalu dirinya harus melawan sendiri dewa petir mengerikan itu?.

"aku harus keagensiku. Aku memiliki latihan dengan grup ku untuk konser kami nanti jam 3" ucap Kai yang merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Ia seorang idol, jadi harus tampil perfect untuk fansnya.

"begitu ya" lirih Tao. Kai melirik Tao "kau terlihat kesepian" ucap Kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "t-tidak, aku tidak kesepian" ucap Tao pelan namun Kai masih bisa mendengarnya. Kai merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci cadangan rumahnya.

"ini adalah kunci cadangan, dan aku juga meninggalkan nomor dan uangku. Kau bisa pakai itu, anggap saja aku membantumu walau hanya ini yang ku bisa" ucap Kai sambil menyerahkan kunci cadangannya. Bibir berwarna peach milik Tao tersenyum "terima kasih Kai" ucap Tao senang.

Kai menganggukkan kepalannya "hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu" setelah mengucapkan itu Kai melangkah ke pintu depan dan keluar. Tao senang Kai masih mau membantunya.

Kris mendengar semua percakapan Kai dan Tao dari kamar Kai. Tao sangat gigih dalam membantunya kembali normal sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain merepotkan Tao. Kris benci dengan semua ini.

Kris melihat Kai sudah keluar rumah melalui jendela kamar, "Kris, aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" teriakan Tao dari ruang makan mampu Kris dengar. Kris tidak menjawab, ia lebih fokus kepada Kai diluar sana.

Kris melihat Kai berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah dirinya, bibir Kai bergerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu pada dirinya. Dan Kris menyesal sudah melihat itu.

 _'kau sangat tidak berguna'_

 **DEG**

"apa!" Hati Kris bagaikan ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum, kata-kata Kai membuat Kris sangat-sangat membenci namja tan itu. Tapi itu semua benar. Kali ini kau menang Kim Jong In.

"Kris, kenapa tidak menjawab eoh?" Tao masuk kedalam kamar Kai membuat Kris sedikit terkejut namun ia sangat pandai menyembunyikannya.

"aku ikut denganmu. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang" Kris ingin dirinya berguna, ia tak ingin terlalu membebani Tao. Demamnya pun sudah turun. Tao yang ada dibelakang Kris tersenyum sambil mengangguk "um.. baiklah, tunggu ya, aku harus mengganti baju dulu" ucap Tao yang masih memakai baju Kai.

.

KRISTAO

.

 _Tubuh ini menjengkelkan_

Tao dan Kris sedang dijalan menuju ke supermarket terdekat dan sekarang mereka sedang melewati taman. Tao sudah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah ia cuci, Tao tidak ingin merepotkan Kai dengan meminjam bajunya. Sedangkan Kris masih memakai yukata biru gelapnya yang terlihat lucu.

"kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Kris memecahkan keheningan, "hah? ini hari Minggu, jadi sekolah libur" jawab Tao sambil menoleh kebawah karena tubuh Kris yang seperti anak berumur 6 tahun yang sudah lancar sekali berbicara.

"lebih penting lagi, kita harus menemukan cara untuk mengembali-"

"kau harus berpikir tentang dirimu terlebih dahulu. Aku bisa menangani ini sendiri"

Ucapan Tao terputus oleh Kris. Kris menghentikan langkahnya didepan Tao, sedangkan Tao ikut berhenti dibelakang Kris dan menatap bingung Kris kecil. Tao menjonggokkan badannya, menyetarakan tinggi mereka "menangani sendiri?" gumam Tao pelan.

"dan bagaimana kau akan melakukannya dengan tub-"

 _PLAKK_

Ucapan Tao terpotong lagi dan tangannya disentakkan Kris saat ingin mengusap rambut pirang Kris, Tao kaget dengan tingkah Kris. "kau sekarang seorang namja normal, sehingga kau harus hidup normal. Dan aku akan hidup dengan cara yang aku inginkan" ucap Kris dingin.

"Kris..." gumam Tao pelan. Mata pandanya menatap cemas Kris. Jangan bilang Kris akan pergi kepadanya. Tidak, Tao tidak ingin Kris pergi kepada yeoja sialan itu, pasti ada cara selain menyerahkan diri seperti ini.

Baru satu langkah Kris langsung terjatuh, Tao yang melihat itu langsung memangku Kris yang pingsan "Kris, kau baik-baik saja?! Astaga, demammu memburuk!" ucap Tao cemas, Tao dapat merasakan tubuh Kris panas. Kris pasti memaksakan dirinya.

"Kris, kami sudah mencarimu"

Tao menatap sekitar. Sepi. Dari mana suara itu datang?. Tak lama Tao melihat dua buah cahaya terbang kearahnya dan langsung berubah menjadi dua anak kecil lucu yang memiliki telinga seperti anjing yang memakai yukata merah muda yang sedang duduk sopan didepan Tao.

"kami datang untuk menjemput Kris"

"Nyonya Yoona berdoa untuk keselamatan Kris dan sedang menunggu kedatangannya dikuil"

Tao hanya menatap kedua anak kecil itu yang dapat Tao simpulkan bahwa itu anak setan api milik dewa petir itu. "bagaimana bisa kalian mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'berdoa untuk keselamatan Kris'? setelah semua hal mengerikan yang telah kalian lakukan padanya!" teriak Tao kesal.

"Kami sudah diusir dari rumah kami sendiri. Aku tidak peduli bahwa dia setan dan aku manusia. Aku akan menyelamatkan Kris entah bagaimanapun itu" ucap Tao mantap. Tao tidak tahu jika Kris sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan mendengar semua perkataan Tao. Jujur saja, Kris tersentuh mendengar ucapan Toa tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan Tao lagi.

 _BRUUKK_

Tubuh Tao langsung terjatuh telengkup, tubuhnya terasa seperti ditindih oleh beban yang beratnya berton-ton. Disamping tubuh Tao, Kris menatap Tao dingin. Saat Tao sibuk mengoceh Kris mengambil satu daun dan memantrainya dan melemparkannya kepunggung Tao.

"kau tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada cara bagimu untuk dapat menyelamatkanku, Tao" ucap Kris dingin, matanya menatap tajam Tao yang kesulitan dengan beban di punggungnya.

"Kris..." Tao menatap tak percaya atas tindakan Kris pada dirinya. Tao hanya berusaha untuk membantunya tapi kenapa Kris membalasnya seperti ini. Tao tidak ingin Kris pergi ke yeoja sialan itu. Bukankah Kris sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya dan menjaganya dari bahaya?. Tao tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Kris untuk kedua kalinya. Tao tidak mau Kris pergi meninggalkannya!.

"ini menjengkelkan untuk berpikir tentang hidup diatas belas kasihanmu" ucap Kris sambil memandang kearah lain. Kris tidak bisa melihat mata panda Tao yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan kristal bening. Hati Kris sakit melihat Tao harus seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dirinya kembali normal.

Kaki kecil Kris melangkah mendekati dua anak setan api yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka saja "ya, pelayan anjing, aku akan pergi dengan kalian ke kuil. Antarkan aku kesana" ucapan Kris diangguki oleh kedua anak setan api itu.

"Kris, apa...apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Langkah Kris terhenti mendengar suara serak Tao. Kris yakin Tao pasti akan menangis. Kris sebenarnya juga tidak ingin pergi ke yeoja sialan itu dan lebih memilih bersama Tao, tapi jika tidak pergi dirinya akan terus seperti anak kecil yang lemah.

Kris menoleh kearah Tao yang sudah menangis pelan dan tersenyum manis -senyum itu bahkan belum pernah Kris tunjukkan kepada yang lain selain Tao-.

"selamat tinggal, Tao"

 _WUUSHH_

Kris dan kedua anak setan api itu langsung menghilang bagai ditiup angin kencang hingga Tao tak sanggup untuk menghentikan Kris. Mata pandanya berkaca-kaca, pipinya sudah mengalirkan sungai kecil.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KRIS!"

.

KRISTAO

.

"aigo... tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk istirahat mereka. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya namja cantik berdimple yang duduk didahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Namja cantik itu menatap prihatin namja panda dibawah sana. Mata namja cantik itu melirik kesamping dimana ada namja tampan berjas coklat yang juga menatap sedih namja panda itu. Tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja cantik itu.

.

KRISTAO

.

"Kris~ Aku sudah menunggumu~" ucap yeoja cantik bersurai blonde panjang yang asik memeluk namja kecil berambut pirang yang memakai yukata biru gelap. Namja kecil itu tak ada niatan untuk melawan karena tubuhnya yang lemah akibat demam.

Namja kecil itu adalah Kris, ia kembali lagi ke kuil miliknya dan menemui Yoona. Sekarang Yoona bahkan memeluk tubuh Kris erat. Ck, susah sekali bernapas. "aku tahu kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kuil ini" ucap Yoona yang sudah melepas pelukannya dan menidurkan Kris kecil dikasur yang sudah ada dikuil itu.

"sekarang, bersumpahlah untuk kesetiaanmu! Kau akan menjadi milikku selama-lamanya! Ayo buat kontrak dengan- Apa?!" ucapan Yoona terhenti saat melihat Kris sudah tak ada dikasurnya.

"KRIS, KEMANA KAU PERGI?!"

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao duduk disebuah bangku taman yang sepi, tentu saja sepi ini sudah pukul 10 malam dan semua orang-orang sudah pulang kerumah mereka. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu bahkan ia mengabaikan kupu-kupu cantik yang sayapnya bercahaya.

"Tao"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata itu Kai. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai konser. "wah..wah..tidak ada sambutan hangat" ucap Kai.

"'selamat datang'?" tanya Tao lemah. Kai yakin sudah terjadi sesuatu disini. "tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Tao bingung.

"eoh, aku sedang menunggumu" Tao berdiri dan tersenyum -senyum terpaksa lebih tepatnya-."Terima kasih untuk semuanya" Tao membungkukkan badannya dan Kai memandang bosan Tao yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kris kembali kekuil itu. Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menjadi shinshi Yoona. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya" ucap Tao yang masih menunduk, ia berusaha menyembunyika lelehan kristal bening yang keluar dari matany. Seketika Tao mengingat kembali perkataan Kris.

 _'kau tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa'_

"aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun-"

"jangan menangisi susu yang tumpah!" ucap Kai sarkastik yang memotong ucapan Tao. Tao langsung menegakkan badannya dan menghapus air matanya pelan "a-aku tidak menangis. Bagaimana kau bisa menyebutnya 'menumpahkan susu'?"

"aku pikir aku tidak punya pilihan" setelah mengucapkan itu Kai mengeluarkan sayap gagaknya dan melayang rendah didepan Tao "ini adalah hadiah perpisahan untukmu, karena kau masih manusia sekarang" Kai lalu turun dan mendekati Tao, Kai mencabut satu bulu sayapnya lalu memberikannya kepada Tao "memegang bagian tubuh setan memungkinkan kau untuk melihat hal-hal gaib"

Tao pun mengambil bulu gagak itu dan...

 **POW**

"Tao!"

"Jeno! Mark! Berapa lama kalian berada disana?!"

Tao terkejut dengan kehadiran Jeno dan Mark yang muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk Tao erat. Kai menatap bosan Tao dan sayap Kai kembali masuk ketubuhnya lagi, semakin lama sayap itu hilang. "mereka sudah menangis dan menempel padamu dari awal"

"ini mengerikan! Kris menghindari Yoona dan bersembunyi didalam kuil" teriak Jeno disamping kiri Tao, topeng yang ia pakai seakan seperti menangis "Yoona sekarang sedang mengamuk! Dia bisa saja menghancurkan kuil!" teriak Jeno sambil terisak. Jika kuilnya hancur bisa gawat! Mereka tidak akan mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi.

"Tao, tolong selamatkan kuil dan Kris" pinta Mark yang ikut terisak. Tao menatap iba Jeno dan Mark, Tao kembali teringat dengan perkataan Kris.

 _'Tidak ada cara bagimu untuk dapat menyelamatkanku, Tao'_

Tao menganggukan kepalanya "baiklah, ayo kita pergi kesana sekarang!" ucap Tao tegas, sekarang biarkan Tao berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Kris. Jeno dan Mark langsung tersenyum "baiklah, kita akan kesana. Ayo Jeno!" ucap Mark menganggukkan kepala dan melihat Jeno. Jeno yang mengerti akan isyarat Mark juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kai, aku akan meminjam bulu sayapmu" ucap Tao, "kau bisa menyimpannya. Dan berhati-hatilah" jawab Kai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kesaku celananya. "Gomawo Kai-ah!" bibir kucing Tao melengkung keatas membuat senyuman. Kai juga ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ayo kita pergi! tapi jarak kuil dari taman ini lumayan jauh" ucap Tao menatap Jeno dan Mark bergantian. Bukannya menjawab Jeno dan Mark menunjukkan jari jempolnya seolah mengatakan 'tenang saja! serahkan pada kami!'.

Jeno memegang tangan kiri Tao sedangkan Mark memegang tangan kanan Tao, dua setan api itu memfokuskan pikiran mereka dan tak lama..

 _SRAASHH_ *efek apa ini (0.0 )?*

Tubuh Tao beserta dua setan api itu menghilang bagaikan dihapus angin, Kai yang melihatnya takjub. Mereka menggunakan teleportasi rupanya. Ternyata dua setan api itu hebat juga.

.

KRISTAO

.

"kami tidak bisa menemukannya!"

"kami sudah mencari kemana-mana, termasuk bagian belakang atap dan dibawah lantai!"

Yuuki dan Yuui berteriak bersamaan, mereka benar-benar lelah mencari Kris yang bersembunyi entah dimana. Yoona yang mendengar itu hanya menatap dingin dua anak setannya.

Yoona duduk dengan anggun diatas awan yang sudah ia mantrai, tangan kanannya memegang payung untuk melindungi hujan yang sedang melanda kawasan kuil. Hanya bagian kuil saja, daerah yang lain tidak terkena hujan. Walaupun Yoona dewa petir ia juga mampu mengundang hujan dan mengontrolnya.

"sialan kau, Kris! Kau membuat ini sulit bagiku! Jika kau tak muncul, aku tidak akan perduli dengan kuil kumuh ini! Aku akan membakarnya menjadi abu!" teriak Yoona yang sudah mengeluarkan listrik bervolt-volt dikedua tangannya. Yoona benar-benar murka dengan Kris yang masih saja bertah bersembunyi.

"yaa!"

Tindakan Yoona terhenti akibat teriakan seseorang, Yoona menoleh kesamping dan betapa terkejutnya melihat siapa yang berteriak 'cih, namja ini menganggu saja' batin Yoona melihat Tao yang melayang dibantu oleh Jeno dan Mark.

Jeno dan Mark sedikit kewalahan membawa Tao karena angin yang begitu kuat bertiup. Tapi mereka berhasil mempertahankan posisi mereka. "mengapa dewa menghancurkan kuilnya sendiri?!" teriak Tao, ia kesal dengan dewa petir yang seenaknya saja bertindak. "kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yoona tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya menciptakan seringaian "jika kau sedang mencari Kris, dia tak bisa ditemukan" ucap Yoona menatap Tao remeh. "aku tahu aku bisa menemukan dimana ia bersembunyi dengan mudah" ucap Tao tegas, rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak akibat sapuan angin yang mengenainya.

"tidak ada cara bagi seorang manusia biasa sepertimu dapat menemukannya" ucap Yoona yang kesal pada Tao. "jika kau yang percaya diri, kemudian berjanji bahwa kau akan mengembalikan Kris ke normal jika aku menemukannya" tantang Tao menatap tajam Yoona.

Yoona tidak bisa kalah begitu saja dari manusia lemah seperti Tao "aku membuktikan kata-kataku" ucap Yoona tajam. "aku pasti akan menemukannya" ucap Tao yang tak kalah tajam.

 _1 jam kemudian..._

"aku tidak bisa menemukannya" ucap Tao putus asa sambil tertunduk lesu. Tao menghapus keringatnya, Kris mungkin saja jatuh pingsan karena demamnya. Tao melihat kupu-kupu dengan sayap yang bercahaya yang awalnya berada ditangan Tao kini sudah terbang menjauh dan seperti memberi kode untuk mengikutinya.

Tao memandang lekat kupu-kupu bercahaya itu dan mulai mengikutinya dan kupu-kupu itu hinggap disebuah cermin kecil berbentuk lingkaran "ini..."

"itu cermin saku milik tuan Suho" ucap Jeno menjelaskan pada Tao. Tangan lentik Tao menyuh cermin itu membuat kupu-kupu cantik itu terbang menjauh dan Tao mengambil cermin saku itu.

Tao dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin itu. Tao memejamkan matanya dan menyentuhkan cermin itu kepipinya. Tao bisa merasakan kehadiran Kris dari dalam cermin. Tao bisa merasakan kehangatan Kris.

Tao membuka matanya saat merasakan ada yang berbeda, suasananya terasa lebih hangat. Tao tidak tahu berada dimana tapi disekeliling Tao ada cahaya yang menyinari tempat gelap itu dan cahaya itu menunjukan sesuatu yang mirip seperti tubuh anak kecil sedang tergeletak tak berdaya.

 _'Aku menemukamu, Kris'_

Tao tersenyum senang dan mendekati Kris kecil. Telinga rubah Kris kecil bergerak pelan saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, perlahan Kris kecil menganggak tubunya dan melihat siapa yang mendekatinya.

 _'Tao...'_

"Kris, ayo kita pulang"

Kris menatap lekat Tao yang sedang tersenyum manis, tangan kecil Kris dengan ragu untuk memegang uluran tangan Tao tapi akhirnya Kris memegang tangan Tao. Tao memeluk erat tubuh kecil Kris seakan tidak ingin Kris pergi lagi. Akhirnya Tao dan Kris kembali kekuil, Jeno dan Mark yang melihat itu tersenyum senang. Tao memang bukan manusia biasa.

Sementara diluar yang masih hujan, Yoona yang masih duduk diatas awan itu mengetahui jika Tao sudah menemukan Kris "aku tidak berpikir Kris akan bersembunyi didalam cermn bekas majikannya. Kris pasti membenciku" ucap Yoona memandang kuil Suho dari atas.

"jika kau menolak untuk menjadi milikku, maka aku tidak memerlukanmu"

.

KRISTAO

.

"dia mengatakan bahwa tidak memerluka Kris dan kuil kumuh ini lagi. Kami datang untuk memberikan tanda dewa dan palu" ucap Yuuki dan Yuui, Yuuki membawa palu seperti yang disuruh Yoona dan Yuui membawa tanda dewa milik Tao.

Kris dan Tao memandang kesal kedua anak setan api itu "dasar yeoja jalang! katakan padanya untuk datang kesini!" teriak Tao kesal. Seharusnya dia yang kesini dan meminta maaf kenapa malah dua anak setan api miliknya.

"sekarang, aku kembalikan simbolnya untukmu" ucap Yuui yang sudah didepan Tao. Tao mendudukkan dirinya untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Yuui dan...

 **CHU**

 **SRRIINNGG** *efek apa lagi ii ( . )?*

Setelah Yuui mencium dahi Tao untuk mengembalikan simbol dewanya tubuh Tao bersinar terang lalu beberapa detik kemudian sinar itu menghilang "sekarang, tanda dewa jadi milikmu lagi" ucap Yuui.

"selanjutnya, silahkan ayunkan palu ini ke Kris sambil berkata 'jadi besar!'" ucap Yuuki menyerahkan palu ajaib itu pada Tao, Tao pun mengambil palu itu,"hanya Tao yang bsia melakukannya" ucap Yuuki.

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk, Tao menghadap keraha Kris yang terduduk disampingnya. Tao mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul -tapi tidak sampai kena- "jadi besar!"

 **POW**

Asap putih muncul setelah Tao memalu Kris lalu perlahan asap itu hilang dan menampakkan sosok Kris yang kembali normal. Tao senang bisa melihat Kris kembali normal.

"aku kembali normal"

Tao menatap lekat Kris. Pipi Tao merona merah saat melihat Kris yang entah kenapa begitu tampan didepannya, sekarang jantungnya yang tak berdetak normal. "ada apa?" suara bass milik Kris dapat Tao dengar kembali.

Tao kembali sadar "t-tidak ada!" ucap Tao gelabakan seperti maling yang tertangkap. Kenapa dirinya bergitu terpesona pada Kris?. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris ke arah jendela "wah, sepertinya hujan berhenti! sudah berhenti! hujannya benar-benar berhenti! Indahnya" ucap Tao yang terdengar konyol. Sangat konyol.

"aku berhutang padamu sekarang"

Ucapan Kris menghentikan aksi konyolnya Tao, Tao pun membalikkan badannya kaku kearah Kris lagi "i-iya. Kau harus bersyukur" ucap Tao tergagap. Entah kenapa Tao bisa bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Apa karena Kris terlalu tampan dan mempesona?.

"ini adalah rasa syukur yang paling indah yang akan kau dapatkan" ucap Kris dengan wajah datar lalu berjalan mendekati Tao. Sedangkan Tao sudah gugup saat melihat Kris mendekatinya.

 **CHU~**

Tao merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel pas dibibirnya. Itu adalah bibir Kris. Kris mencium Tao, dan Tao terbelalak tak percaya dengan tindakan Kris. "sebuah kontrak baru dengan pelayan kuilmu" ucap Kris menatap dalam Tao, tangannya sudah berada dipinggang ramping Tao. Tao tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Kris dengan pipi yang sudah merah.

Itu adalah bukti dari janji abadi kami

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Hooii~ Laxy back dengan new chapter, bagaimana dengan chap ini? sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian kaann! Laxy paling semangat waktu nulis bagian terakhirnya.

Maafkan Laxy jika chap ini panjang dan pastinya readers-nim bisa-bisa bosan, tapi jika Laxy potong akan tidak seru.

Jujur saja, Laxy ingin updet chap ini kemarin. Tapi waktu mau diupdet eh... filenya malah hilang jadinya Laxy lelah untuk nulis lagi, bayangkan readers-nim 6 jam lebih laxy didepan netbook dan hasilnya filenya hilang.

Tapi waktu liat review kalian untuk nyemangatin Laxy, Laxy jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya dan akhirnya terselesaikan! *sujud syukur bareng KrisTao*

Ah! sudah sampai disini dulu CurCor Laxy :'v

Jja~ sampai jumpa diChap depan!

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEWTHISFANFICTION


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

 _Itu adalah bukti dari janji abadi kami_

.

Suara burung-burung menyambut cerahnya pagi terdengar merdu di sebuah kuil yang disebut kuil Suho. Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi sedang membersihkan halaman belakang dengan khusuk, terkadang angin pagi dengan nakalnya memainkan rambut pirang milik namja tampan itu,yukata berwarna abu-abu yang membalut tubuhnya sangat pas sekali dengannya.

Namja tampan itu adalah Kris, seorang shinshi dikuil Suho yang mempunyai seorang tuan yang begituu ceroboh,cengeng, dan lemah. Kris harus menggantikan tugas Tao menyapu halaman karena hari ini Tao harus pergi kesekolah.

Karena sanking khusuknya menyapu, Kris tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang namja cantik yang memakai yukata berwarna cream cerah dibelakangnya yang melihatnya dengan pipi merona.

'dua hari telah berlalu sejak aku kembali kekuil. Aku tidak merasa seperti biasanya sejak kemarin' batin namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu adalah Tao, tangannya sedang memegang ember kosong. Awalnya Tao ingin mengisi ember ini untuk menyiram tanaman sekalian juga membantu Kris tapi sekarang Tao malah terkesima dengan Kris yang entah kenapa sangat mempesona pagi ini.

Telinga rubah Kris bergerak kecil saat mendengar pergerakan dibelakangnya, ia berhenti menyapu lalu menoleh kebelakang "selamat pagi, Tao" ucap Kris dengan wajah datarnya. Mata tajam Kris menatap Tao yang bertingkah gugup, bahkan sapaannya tidak dibalas.

"ada apa? wajahmu mer-"

 **PRANG**

"wajahku tidak memerah"

Teriak Tao berbarengan dengan ia melempar ember kosong itu tepat kewajah Kris. Kris langsung tepar saat itu juga sedangkan pelaku pelemparan ember itu kabur dengan masuk kekuil lagi.

.

KRISTAO

.

Berbagai sarapan lezat terhidang diatas meja makan, mulai dari nasi goreng kimchi, Galbi, Oi Naengguk, Seolleotang dan sebagainya. Tao menyendokkan nasi goreng kimchinya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Sangat enak masakan yang dibuat Kris membuat Tao tidak lelah untuk makan.

 _Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi_

 _Hatiku telah berdebar tanpa henti sejak apa yang sudah terjadi._

Tao melirik kearah Kris yang masih asik makan tanpa, pipi Tao langsung bersemu merah mengingat kejadian kemarin, kejadian dimana Kris yang menciumnya dengan lembut. Sejak saat itu Tao benar-benar tidak bisa menatap Kris lama-lama, pasti jantungnya langsung berdetak tak normal dan blushing parah.

Kris merasa terganggu dengan lirikan Tao disampingnya "ada apa Tao? Kau mau tambah lagi?" tanya Kris. "tidak" jawab Tao cepat dengan wajah masih memerah lalu memakan lagi nasi goreng kimchinya. Kenapa seperti tidak ada rasanya?.

 _Ini membingungkanku_

 _Dia hanya rubah. Bersikaplah normal._

Segini saja Tao sudah cukup kenyang masa Kris ingin dia tambah lagi, bisa-bisa dibenar-benar mirip panda. Tao pun mengakhiri acara makannya dengan minum teh hangat tanpa menyadari Kris sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

Kris berjalan kebelakang Tao dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Tao dari belakang, kalau dilihat dari jauh Kris seperti memeluk Tao. Tao yang kaget dengan tindakan Kris hanya diam dengan mata membulat. "setelah aku yang terkena demam, sepertinya kau juga kena" ucap Kris yang sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao. Tao mengejapkan matanya, Kris mengambilkan termometer lalu memberikan pada Tao untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya

"tidak mungkin, suhunya sampai 39,8 °C!" ucap Tao lemah dan tak percaya saat melihat suhu tubuhnya "demam tinggi!" teriak Jeno panik saat melihat suhu tubuh Tao "sebaiknya Tao tidak pergi sekolah hari ini" ucap Mark yang tak kalah panik.

"hey, aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menahannya" ucap Tao tersenyum lemah "selain itu, aku sudah terlalu banyak absen" Tao mencoba bediri walau sedikit sulit karena kepalanya yang pusing, kaki Tao melangkah pelan menuju pintu, tangan Tao berpegangan pada dinding untuk membantunya berjalan. Mata panda Tao tak fokus dan berkunang-kunang, apa separah itu demamnya.

"aku tidak mau mengulang satu tahun jika tetap seperti ini" ucap Tao tetap kukuh untuk turun kesekolah, tas hitamnya ia seret dilantai padahal isinya tak begitu berat. "K-Kris! Hentikan Tao cepat!" ucap Jeno yang berlari mendekati Tao dan menahan kaki Tao begitu juga dengan Mark "biarkan aku pergi" ucap Tao lemah. Tao yang kakinya ditahan lumayan kuat oleh Jeno dan Mark tak bisa melawan dan tubuhnya terjatuh.

Tapi sebelum menyentuh lantai Kris sudah berhasil menangkap Tao "aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi dalam kondisimu saat ini" ucap Kris yang masih memegang pinggang ramping Tao. "ini adalah kesempatan yang baik. Ambil hari libur dari sekolah" ucap Kris tenang dengan wajah datarnya.

"i-ini tidak sesederhana seperti yang kau pikirkan Kris" elak Tao, Kris kan setan jadi sekolah atau tidak Kris tidak memperdulikan itu. Dan yang lebih penting, apa yang dilakukan Kris?! kenapa Kris masih memegang pinggangnya?!.

"aku mengatakan hal itu karena aku ingin membantumu" Kris menegakkan tubuh Tao dan memegang bahu Tao. Tao hanya memandang lemah Kris, membantu bagaimana?.

"oh! Bagaimana kalau Kris menyamar sebagai Tao dan pergi kesekolah?"

Ide yang disumbangkan Mark membuat dua suasana berdeda, suasana dibagian Kris sangat suram dan Kris bagai kehilangan nyawa sedangkan suasana dibagian Tao sangat cerah dan ada bling-blingnya, Tao sangat senang mendengar ide Mark.

"itu ide bagus!"

"aku tidak mauu!"

.

KRISTAO

.

"apa ZiTao tidak datang kesekolah lagi? Dia bisa mengulang setahun. Aku akan menelponya sekarang" ucap namja berambut hitam bername tag Lee Taemin. Taemin melihat bangku Tao yang kosong "jadi, siapa yang ingin bertaruh bahwa dia tidak akan datang hari ini?" tantang Taemin. Teman sebangku Taemin menatap bosan kelakuan Taemin "kau terlalu banyak bicara tentangnya. Jangan bilang kau suka dengannya" ucap teman taemin.

Taemin berusaha menaha tawanya "apa?! kau jangan melawak. Kita bicara tentang Tao, namja yang tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali beras dikotak makan siangnya! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengolok-oloknya?" ucap Taemin sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa keras.

"hei. Maaf, tapi bisa tolong menjauh dari kursiku?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Taemin dan langsung melihat siapa itu. 'T-Tao' gumam Taemin saat melihat Tao yang hari ini penampilannya sangat berbeda. Hari ini Tao terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya, matanya yang biasanya menatap polos kini terlihat lebih tajam, tubuhnya juga terlihat semakin tinggi. Taemin terkejut setengah mati melihat aura Tao yang sangat-sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Tao hanya cuek dengan tingah aneh Taemin lalu duduk dibangkunya sambil menopang dagunya.

"ada apa dengan auranya?"

"apa dia selalu seperti ini?"

"aku bisa melihat bunga melayang disekelilingnya"

Taemin dan teman sebangkunya tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat. Tao benar-benar yah, bisa dibilang lebih menawan sekarang, auranya juga sangat berbeda.

.

 _Sialan kau Tao. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau akan membayar untuk semua ini._

Yah, baiklah..baiklah.. akan ku jelaskan. Sebenarnya Tao yang dilihat Taemin dan temannya bukanlah Tao yang asli, itu adalah Kris yang menyamar menjadi Tao. Setelah mendapat ide dari Mark tadi Tao langsung melancarkan aksinya yaitu memohon pada Kris dengan melakukan bbiung-bbiung yang entah kenapa Kris tak bisa melawan dan akhirnya Kris mengangguk pasrah. Dan jadilah sekarang Kris yang menyamar sempurna menjadi Tao.

 ** _[karena Laxy bingung, jadi Kris yang nyamar jadi Tao akan Laxy bertanda kutip oke!]_**

Kris yang menyamar menjadi Tao mendengar jejeritan siswa yang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya, 'Tao' menoleh kearah pintu kelas yang dibuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja.

"selamat pagi"

Hanya dengan dua kata itu para yeoja dan para namja berstatus uke langsung berteriak layaknya fangirls. "minggu yang panjang yah. Tapi Kai, idola yang super sibuk datang kesekolah hari ini" ucap Kai yang terkesan sombong.

'Tao' kaget melihat Kai yang sangat populer disekolah. Kemudian 'Tao' melihat Kai mendekatinya sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya "ini adalah suvenir" ucap Kai sambil menyerahkan kantong shopping bags plastik berwarna merah kepada 'Tao'.

Tapi langkah Kai terhenti dan ia menyadari sesuatu "Tao, kau sudah berubah menjadi namja dewasa semenjak aku pergi" ucap Kai yang melihat penampilan berbeda dari Tao yang terlihat dewasa bukan seperti anak kecil.

 _Kau bodoh, Setan Gagak_

'Tao' menyeringai melihat Kai tidak curiga bahwa dirinya bukanlah Tao, penyamaran yang sangat bagus dan sempurna.

.

KRISTAO

.

Ting Tong... Ting Tong...

Bel tanda masukan pun dimulai. Semua siswa tampak menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk belajar nanti begitu juga dengan 'Tao'.

"Si Rubah dipindahkan kesini?!" teriak Kai tidak percaya dengan info yang diberitahu oleh dua orang fansnya. Kai tidak percaya bagaimana bisa rubah sialan itu masuk kekelas yang sama dengannya dan Tao. "iya, semua yeoja dan namja berstatus uke menjerit-jerit tentang hal itu" ucap salah satu fans Kai. "tapi kami masih berpikir kau yang lebih keren, Kai-ah!" ucap fans itu dan temannya menganggukkan kepalannya membenarkan jawaban itu.

Kai tidak perduli dengan omongan mereka, Kai sungguh khawatir. Bisa saja rubah itu mengganggu hidupnya. Kai mengigit kuku jempolnya sambil berpikir 'apakah ini benar?. Sial, aku berbalik untuk kedua kalinya dan ini terjadi lagi. Aku bermaksud untuk lebih dekat dengan Tao dan menyingkirkan Si Rubah itu. Aku pikir aku harus bekerja lebih cepat' pikir Kai. Mata tajam Kai melirik 'Tao' yang sedang sibuk membaca buku, bibir Kai menciptakan seringaian.

Kim Sonsaengnim memasuki kelas 2-3 dan disambut oleh para siswa dengan menyapa saem mereka. "Good morning class" ucap Kim saem yang ternyata adalah guru bahasa inggris. "good morning too teacher Kim" sahut semua siswa.

"ok, we will begin our lesson, now open page 68. Dan aku ingin seseorang membaca cerita ini ... um, Mr. Huang" ucap Kim Saem yang memulai pelajarannya, Kim saem menunjuk 'Tao' untuk membaca sebuah cerita pendek dibuku itu.

'Tao' berdiri dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, 'Tao' bingung dengan bahasa yang ada dibuku yang ia pegang saat ini. "ada apa, Mr. Huang? Silahkan mulai membaca" tanya Kim saem yang melihat 'Tao' hanya diam saja.

Kai berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya "Saem, Tao baru saja pulih dari sakitnya, sehingga ia masih belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas" ucap Kai, tangannya mengabil buku pelajarannya "sebagai gantinya, saya yang akan membacanya" Kai lalu mulai membaca cerita pendek itu dengan pelafalan bahasa inggris yang tepat dan benar.

Fans yang melihat Kai membaca itu semakin menyukai Kai "Kai sangat cerdas. Pengucapannya terlalu surgawi yang menjadi kenyataan" ucap fans Kai sarkastik. Jika tak ada sonsaengnim mungkin ia akan berteriak histeris.

Kai pun akhirnya selesai membaca dan melihat 'Tao' 'aku yakin kau pasti terpesona Tao' batin Kai. Tapi, Kai sweatdrop melihat 'Tao' yang malah mendeathglarenya dan aura membunuh berada disekitar 'Tao'.

Setelah pelajaran bahasa inggris selesai para murid kelas 2-3 pergi keruang musik. Lee Sonsaengnim sudah menunggu dengan duduk dikursi piano. "baiklah kali ini kita akan menyanyikan lagu Aegukka agar kita lebih mencintai negara kita" ucap Lee saem. -Aegukka adalah lagu kebangsaan Korea-

Para murid berbaris dengan rapi, yang pendek didepan dan yang tinggi dibelakang. Lee saem sudah bersiap didepan pianonya. "baiklah satu.. dua.. mulai.." ucap Lee saem memberi aba-aba. Dengan lihai tangan Lee saem memainkan turs piano.

Para murid pun langsung bernyanyi dengan merdu mengikuti irama piano Lee saem, tapi detik itu juga mereka langsung menghentikan nyanyian mereka "oke, hentikan! Tao kau satu-satunya yang tidak bernyanyi. Silahkan, ulangi lagi" pinta Lee saem pada 'Tao'.

'Tao' mengangguk dan mulai bernyanyi namun nada dan ketukannya berbeda dengan yang lain "itu kurang bagus" ucap Lee saem membuat 'Tao' menghentikan nyanyiannya. Lee sonsaengnim pun menunjuk Kai "bagaimana kalau kita membiarkan sang ahli untuk memberikan kita beberapa tips?"

Kai pun maju seiringan dengan teriakan para fansgirls "baiklah" Kai menghela napasnya pelan mencoba mengatur nadanya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan nada dan ketukan yang pas. Tentu saja pas, ia seorang idol ingat?.

Para fangirls dan para namja berstatus uke langsung menangis terharu saat melihat idola mereka menunjukkan pertunjukan live dari Kai. Sedangkan para namja berstatus seme terperangah mendengar suara bagus Kai.

'hmm, apakah kau jatuh cinta pada suaraku, Tao?' batin Kai yang sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu lalu melihat 'Tao'. Dan kejadian itu tak jauh beda dengan dikelas tadi, 'Tao' memberinya deathglare mengerikan dan aura membunuh yang sangat kentara. Kai langsung sweatdrop -lagi-. Apa yang salah dengannya?.

Akhirnya kelas musik selesai dan para siswa bisa kembali kekelasnya. 'Tao' langsung berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya namun Kai memanggilnya. "Tao, ada apa? Kau tampaknya berada dalam mood yang buruk hari ini" ucap Kai sambil berjalan mendekati 'Tao' dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didadanya. Dibelakang Kai sudah ada beberapa fans yang melihat Kai dan 'Tao' berinteraksi. "jika kau punya masalah aku bisa membantumu-"

"mari kita membuat sesuatu yang jelas. Aku pikir kau merusak pemandangan tolong menjauh dariku"

Ucapan Kai terputus dengan ucapan tajam 'Tao'. Aura mengerikan 'Tao' kembali lagi dan tatapan tajam 'Tao' kembali dilayangkan untuk Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum kaku, maksudnya dari merusak pemandangan?.

"kau hanya mencoba menipuku kan? Aku tahu kau ingin simbol dewaku. Kau harus menyerah" ucap 'Tao' tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "oh, jadi itu yang telah menganggumu? Aku minta maaf aku tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat. Tapi kau salah paham" Kai menggenggam tangan 'Tao' lembut membuat para fans dibelakang Kai berteriak frustasi.

"apa yang kau katakan, Kai?!"

"kau mencoba merayu?!"

"Kai! aku tidak rela!"

Itulah teriakan fangirls yang menganggu pendengaran. Kai sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah 'Tao'. Mumpung tidak ada rubah sialan itu, jadi Kai bebas mendekati 'Tao'. Ck, Kai kau pasti akan menjerit kaget saat tahu kenyataannya -,-.

'Tao' kaget saat tiba-tiba Kai menggenggam tangannya, jika ia kewujud aslinya Kai pasti sudah terpanggang. Tapi, ia tak bisa berubah begitu saja, bisa-bisa Tao dan dirinya dalam masalah. "aku hanya ingin menaklukan hatimu" ucap Kai lembut dan mengecup tangan 'Tao' membuat para fans menjerit lebih frustasi lagi.

 **BHUG!**

'Tao' memberi bogem gratis pada pipi Kai hingga lebam "aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhku lagi" ucap 'Tao' mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap tajam Kai yang terjerembab dilantai akibat pukulan 'Tao' yang sangat kuat, background berubah menjadi suram dan seperti terdengar suara petir. "kau tidak harus memukulku" ucap Kai pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang lebam.

Suasana kembali normal, 'Tao' pun melanjutkan jalannya kembali kekelas "'Tao' aku serius sekarang" ucapan Kai menghentikan langkah 'Tao'. 'Tao' tidak membalik badannya dan lebih mendengarkan ucapan Kai selanjutnya. Kai pun berdiri dan menatap serius punggung Tao 'Tao'.

"tampaknya racun disekolah ini telah menyebar. Kau harus menghindari berjalan sendirian ditempat gelap" ucap Kai serius. Kai tidak ingin 'Tao' terluka akibat racun itu.

"racun? huh...kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku" dengus 'Tao' kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Sementara disepanjang koridor dan tangga terdapat kabut berwana hitam pekat yang semakin lama semakin menyebar.

.

KRISTAO

.

'Tao' berjalan dikoridor sekolah, bukannya kembali kekelas seperti siswa lain ia malah berjalan-jalan. 'Tao' melihat-lihat sekitar. Bayang-bayang memiliki kegelapan. Kegelapan adalah pintu masuk kedunia lain, ini berarti sebuah pintu masuk telah terbuka disuatu tempat disekolah ini.

'Tao' menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kedepan "si Setan Gagak lebih tajam daripada yang terlihat" ucap 'Tao', tangannya memegang dagunya tampak berpikir tentang dimana pintu masuk dunia lain terbuka.

.

KRISTAO

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau harus cepat atau kita akan terlambat" ucap Baekhyun lantang didepan pintu ruang ganti khusus pria. Sekarang Baekhyun harus menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mengganti baju seragam dengan baju olahraga.

"ya! tunggu dulu, aku tidak bisa menemukan gelangku!" teriak D.O atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo atau Dyo oleh teman-temannya. Tangan mungilnya masih mengubek-ubek isi lokernya untuk mencari gelang kesayangannya "aku yakin menaruhnya disini" gerutu Kyungsoo yang tidak menemukan gelangnya juga.

"ah, kau kelamaan. Aku pergi duluan ya" teriak Baekhyun dari luar dan menutup pintu ruang ganti dan seketika ruang ganti menjadi gelap gulita membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. "ya! Baekhyun hyung, cepat nyalakan lampunya! Ini terlalu gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun" teriak Kyungsoo ketakutan. Tak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo makin takut.

 _Ini buruk. Aku sendirian sekarang._

Kyungsoo melihat sekitar walau yang ia lihat hanyalah gelap. Ruangan ini di basement. Cahaya tidak bisa masuk jika pintunya tertutup. Kyungsoo kemudian meraba-raba loker dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu untuk membukanya "dasar Bacon bodoh!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"seorang namja yang manis. Manis, semanis permen. Seperti apa rasamu?"

 **DEG**

Kyungsoo mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Bukankah dia sendirian, tapi mungkin itu temannya. Kyungsoo pun menoleh kebelakang.

 **SLURP**

"Vanila!"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika,pipinya tiba-tiba dijilat oleh lidah yang entah milik siapa. "HUUAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo ditengah gelap. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari walau badannya harus tertabrak dinding dan tempat sampah "seseorang tolong aku!" teriak Kyungsoo.

 **BRUKK**

Tubuh mungilnya terjatuh tepat didepan pintu ruang ganti. Kedua matanya yang tertutup kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ia tahu siapa yang membuka pintunya.

"aku sudah mencarimu, namja dari kelas 2" ucap sang penolong Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "'T-Tao!' Setan! Ada setan!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk 'Tao' sambil menjerit ketakutan. Kyungsoo merasa terselamatkan sekarang.

"didalam sana ada setan, dia seperti tupai dengan lidah panjang!" jelas Kyungsoo yang masih ketakutan "aku tahu itu" ucap 'Tao', Kyungsoo masih betah memeluk 'Tao'. Badan Kyungsoo bergetar melihat ruang ganti sangat menyeramkan "itu adalah pengunjung dari dunia lain" ucap 'Tao' menjelaskan walau ia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak akan mengerti.

"kau harus kembali kekelas" 'Tao' melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat 'Tao' bingung "bagaimana denganmu, Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan namun 'Tao' masih mendengarnya. "aku juga akan kesana, setelah aku selesai disini" ujar 'Tao' yang mulai melangkah masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Kyungsoo ingin menghentikan 'Tao' namun apa daya, pintunya sudah ditutup duluan oleh 'Tao'. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan 'Tao' sekarang. Kyungsoo pun menoleh kekanan dan kirinya. Badannya masih merinding.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Park sonsaengnim sudah ada disini!" teriak Baekhyun dari arah kanan, langsung saja Kyungsoo berlari cepat menuju Baekhyun yang menunggu dipintu keluar "Baekhyun hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bingung melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang seperti habis melihat setan.

"kau seperti dikejar setan saja. Kau dan Tao tidak ada bedanya. Apakah kau lihat dia diruang ganti?" tanya Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo sudah ada didepannya yang terduduk mengatur napasnya. Baekhyun bingung kenapa ia punya teman yang lambat seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia mennyayangi temannya.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan kembali berlari menuju ruang ganti "kau duluan saja!".

.

KRISTAO

.

"aku suka tempat ini. Banyak sekali pakaian namja uke yang manis-manis. Hanya melihat pemandangan seperti itu akan cukup bagiku. J-jadi dangan bakar aku!" ucap setan yang berada dibawah 'Tao'. Setan itu menyerupai pria betubuh tambun, memakai yukata putih, lidahnya yang besar menjulur keluar. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena ketakutan dengan ancaman namja manis diatasnya yang menginjak perutnya.

"kau mesum, setan kelas rendah" ucap 'Tao' yang berada diatas setan itu. Ok sekarang tubuhnya memang seperti Tao tapi suaranya berubah menjadi suara Kris yang bass. Telinga dan ekor rubahnya muncul. Untuk apa takut, toh tidak akan ada juga manusia kemari. Tangannya sudah ada api rubahnya yang siap membakar setan mesum ini.

"Ini bukan tugasku untuk membasmi setan sepertimu. Tapi, ini adalah untuk kebaikan Tao" ucap 'Tao' menatap remeh setan dibawahnya. 'Tao' duduk disamping setan itu dan menatap tajam "aku harus menghapus setiap ancaman yang mungkin menyebabkan masalah baginya dimasa depan. Ya ampun" ujar 'Tao' sambil menyeringai. Setan dibawah 'Tao' pasrah jika dia akan dibakar, jika melawan pun nyawanya pasti sudah melayang sekarang.

 **BRAKK**

"Tao!"

Pintu ruang ganti dibuka dengan paksa oleh seorang namja mungil, itu Kyungsoo. "a-apa?!" 'Tao' menoleh kebelakang melihat Kyungsoo. Setan itu menyeringai, ini kesempatan bagus untuk kabur dari rubah ini.

 **SLURP**

"kau tidak memiliki rasa! Kau tidak enak!" ucap setan itu saat menjilat pipi 'Tao' yang lengah. 'Tao' langsung menghapus ludah yang menempel dipipinya. Menjijikan. "ya! Tunggu!" ucap 'Tao' saat melihat setan sialan itu berusaha kabur.

"aku membencimu, aku ingin vanila!" Setan itu langsung berdiri dan melompat kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih kaget tidak bergerak sama sekali didepan pintu. Lidahnya yang besar dan panjang itu bersiap menjilat wajah Kyungsoo lagi, tapi...

 **BRUGH!**

Bukannya wajah manis Kyungsoo melainkan sepatu yang mengenai wajah setan itu. "cukup sampai disitu" ucap Kai yang memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo disampingnya. Setan itu langsung terjatuh dibawah kaki Kai. Kyungsoo merasa tertolong untuk kedua kalinya "hah? K-Kai?" ucap Kyungsoo lemah saat melihat Kai yang menyelamatkannya.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Iya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga fans dari Kai, jadi saat diselamatkan seperti ini ia sangat-sangat bersyukur. Jantungnya bahkan ikut berdebar-debar.

"Tao-ah, sudah kubilang untuk menghindar dari tempat gelap bukan?" ucap Kai yang sudah melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Di depan pintu ruang ganti Kai melihat aura membunuh dari 'Tao', sedangkan setan itu mengaduh kesakitan dimukanya.

"Kai, bawa namja itu denganmu dan pergi ke luar" ucap 'Tao' dingin dan tajam. Setan itu langsung merinding mendengar suara menyeramkan 'Tao'. Dengan cepat 'Tao' menyeret setan itu masuk keruang ganti dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Hingga terdengar suara,

 **BRAK..**

 **BRUKK..**

Serta teriakan kesakitan terdengar hingga luar. 'Tao' benar-benar marah besar sekarang. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo ngeri pintu ruang ganti "hmm... Kai, suara apa itu?" ujar Kyungsoo ketakutan, "tidak apa-apa. Kita harus kembali ke kelas" ucap Kai lembut lalu mendorong pelan bahu Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kelas. "tapi, Tao masih di..."

 **CHU~**

Kyungsoo langsung bungkam saat Kai mencium pipinya, jantungnya kini berdebar lebih kencang, pipinya blushing parah "mari kita membuat apa yang terjadi hari ini menjadi rahasia kecil kita" ucap Kai tersenyum lembut sambil membuat isyarat diam kepada Kyungsoo.

"janji?"

"i-iya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dan berjalan ke luar. Sungguh, jika kau melihat Kyungsoo kau akan melihat wajah merah parah Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu. Kai tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang blushing saat ia mencium pipinya. Kai pun teringat dengan 'Tao' lalu ia memegang gagang pintu itu.

"aku masuk ya.." ucap Kai lalu membuka pintu dan yang Kai lihat adalah 'Tao' yang duduk santai dengan memegang permen ungu yang seperti ada gambar juluran lidah. Tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya, sepertinya urusan 'Tao' dengan setan itu sudah selesai.

"dimana setannya? Apakah kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Kai yang melihat ruang ganti ini hanya ada 'Tao'. Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai malah menatap Kai malas kemudian ia menatap permen ungu digenggamannya.

"ya sudah. Tapi kau harus lebih berhati-hati" Kai berjalan keluar ruang ganti namun langkahnya terhenti "aku tidak bisa melindungimu sepanjang waktu karena aku tidak bisa mengawasimu seperti rubah itu" ucap Kai tanpa berbalik. "jadi jangan melakukan hal bodoh karena dia tidak ada disini".

'Tao' tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kai, ternyata Kai juga ingin melindungi Tao. 'Tao' lalu berdiri dan mendekati Kai yang masih berdiri dipintu. "lagi pula, Kris akan datang denganku ke sekolah mulai besok" ucap 'Tao' sambil menatap Kai. 'Tao' lalu menyerahkan permen ungu itu pada Kai "untukmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

jja~ ini Laxy bawa chapter baru! Hahah.. bagaimana dengan chap ini eoh?.

Ada yang review kalau chap kemaren udah END? hahaaha.. masih belum END bebz, jadi tenang aja OKE!

Review reply for Chap 7:

annisakkamjong: astaga, sampai nyebut lagi -" . Manis banget kek permen lolipop #plaakk, makanya udah besar gini cakep :3 . Bawaan dari lahir mungkin #plaakk. Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

yanu januarti: yanu harus kuat dong bayanginnya :v, njir imut2 tpi nyeselin -" #pukpukKris. Hahah.. itu hanya sebagian dari moment sweet KrisTao :3. Seperti komik yeth... ,hahah.. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

celindazifan: ah,, Laxy juga pengennya gitu, tapi susah cari moment yang tepat. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Aiko Michishige, Kirei Thelittlethieves,Jisane Kotao, Xyln, aldif.63, luphbepz, kthk2, Guest : sudah lanjut^^. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

LVenge: Kai bisa saja disebut sebagai setan bebas. Yosh! ini udah lanjut!. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

CHANcut BAEKichot: jangan dong, entar Tao sama siapa ;-; ,hahah.. terima kasih. Waduuh,,, Laxy diancam ._. , hooh deh ntar Laxy bikin rame kek kuburan #eh?. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

PrincessZitao: bner tuh, mau berubah gimana pun tetep aja nyebelin -,- . Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

munakyumin137: ne ;-; , Laxy juga kasian ama bang naga. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

HyuieYunnie: bukan suka, cuma terobsesi saja,ini sdh lnjut. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

JungSooHee: haha.. bner juga kamu, Laxy akan lnjutkan ff ini^^. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Ammi Gummy, ZhieWu68: yoona hanya terobsesi saja pada Kris karena ketampanan dan juga skillnya. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

pantao: pastinya Tao akan tetap jadi dewa'-'. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Varka HuangWu: itu udah review -" . jgn nangis weh.. Laxy kagak ada sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Review reply for Chap 8:

celindazifan : wah.. jinjjayo?! maaf ne membuat menungu. Makasih bebz :*, ff ini ada akibat Laxy suka bnget ama anime ini. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

LVenge: hmm... kerja yeth? hm.. gimana yak? *mikir imut* ntar klo momentnya pas akan Laxy buat Tao bekerja^^ walau amsih SMA. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

annisakkamjong: haha... maaf ya Laxy bkin kaget :3 .Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

JungSooHee: begitulah Yoona -". Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

hindungendun: iyaa! moment KT emang sangat-sangat sweet!. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Firdha858, Kirei Thelittlethieves, Aiko Michishige, aldif.63, Xyln. pantao: udh lanjut ^^. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Ammi Gummy: SuLay mah gitu orangnya, pacaran diatas pohon :3. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

ZhieWu68: pokoknya setiap moment KT itu selalu sweeett!. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

luphbepz: greget bnget yeth bebz :*. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

Varka HuangWu: bangKai mah emang gitu, dia cuma pengen ama Tao doang.. kan bangKai udah ada Kyungsoo :v. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

PrincessZitao: benarkah sweet? haha.. padahal Laxy wktu bkin part terakhir udah ngantuk-ngantuk :v, Astaga, mian ne #bow. Gak usah disuruh Laxy juga akan buat terus FF KT!. Gomawo sudah review! Review lagi ya!

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEWTHISFANFICTION


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

 _'Tao' tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kai, ternyata Kai juga ingin melindungi Tao. 'Tao' lalu berdiri dan mendekati Kai yang masih berdiri dipintu. "lagi pula, Kris akan datang denganku ke sekolah mulai besok" ucap 'Tao' sambil menatap Kai. 'Tao' lalu menyerahkan permen ungu itu pada Kai "untukmu"_

.

"ini adalah tangkapan baru, Kura-kura Soka. Dia pasti akan merasa lebih baik setelah ia makan ini" ucap Jeno dan Mark yang membawa Kura-kura soka didalam keranjang -untuk lebih detailnya cari,tanya mbah gugel yeth :3-.

Namja tinggi yang memakai yukata berwarna putih dengan hiasan api dibagian tangannya mengambil penyu itu tanpa rasa takut "Tao, kau makan kura-kura? Kau punya selera yang buruk. Aku tidak yakin bisa memotong ini" ucap namja tinggi itu.

"kenapa kau ada di dapurku, Park Chanyeol?!" pekik Tao saat melihat namja tinggi itu -Chanyeol- berada didapurnya. Tao tadi ingin mengambil minum,tapi ia kaget saat melihat Chanyeol ada dikuilnya.

"eh? Aku mendengar bahwa Kris tidak ada disini hari ini, jadi aku mampir untuk melihatmu" ucap Chanyeol masih memegang kura-kura itu, "selain itu, mereka berdua memintaku untuk membuatkanmu makan malam" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jeno dan Mark, tanpa diketahui Chanyeol kura-kura itu menggigit jempolnya.

"AARRRGGG! LEPASKAN JEMPOLKU KURA-KURA SIALAN!"

"kura-kura itu menggigit jari Chanyeol!"

"bawa air!"

Tao tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol dan teriakan panik Jeno dan Mark, Tao lebih baik tidur dikasur empuknya.

.

KRISTAO

.

"apa? Kris menyamar menjadi dirimu dan pergi kesekolah?" tanya Chanyeol kaget saat Tao memberitahu kenapa Kris tidak ada dirumah. Mata Chanyeol melhat kura-kura itu ingin kabur, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil kura-kura yang lepas dari tempatnya "jika kau mencoba untuk memasukkan kura-kura itu ke sup ku, aku akan memukul wajahmu!" teriak Tao sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya. Mark pun datang dengan ember lalu Chanyeol memasukkan kura-kura itu.

"mengeja kata-katamu yang dilemparkan pada dirinya harus kuat" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Tao yang memakan sup buatannya. "aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya meminta bantuan" ucap Tao yang masih asik memakan supnya, memang Chanyeol hanya memasak sup karena ia tidak begitu ahli memasak. Tidak seperti Kris yang sangat jago.

"kau memohon, ya?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, "sepertinya dia pandai memasangnya dibagian depan" lanjut Chanyeol.

Tao mengambil kentang yang ada disupnya lalu menarunya dipiring yang lain, kenapa Chanyeol malah memasukkan sayur yang tidak ia suka "apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao yang bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjadi rubah liar" ucap Chanyeol menopang dagunya dan melihat kearah lain, "dia bepikir bahwa dia bisa menang atas dirimu dengan seperti itu" Chanyeol kembali melihat Tao dan tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, jangan berbicara buruk tentang Kris" ucap Tao tajam, Kris tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, walau Kris sangat dingin dan cuek tapi dia baik dan sudah menjaga dirinya.

Chanyeol tertegun dengan perkataan Tao.

"aku tidak ingin orang menilai dirinya berdasarkan penampilannya atau kekuatan yang Kris gunakan. Aku sudah menyadarinya karena kami telah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama-sama. Orang-orang selalu salah paham dengan dirinya tapi dia benar-benar memiliki sisi lembut" lanjut Tao sambil tersenyum membayangkan saat-saat dirinya bersama Kris.

"ck, seperti yang kuduga, kau telah jatuh kedalam perangkap, Tao-ah" desis Chanyeol.

"maksudmu apa Chanyeol?"

"aku mengharapkan lebih dari Kris. Seorang shinshi adalah hamba dewanya, tapi itu jelas atas hari-hari yang kau lakukan. Biarkan pelayanmu turun didepan binatang itu, dan ada hari dimana kau tidak bergantung padanya" jelas Chanyeol.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, tapi pasti kau membicarakan hal buruk tentang Kris, dia sama sekali tidak seperti itu!" teriak Tao tidak terima. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, untuk apa Tao membela rubah sialan yang tidak ada keren-kerennya. "kau keras kepala Tao"

"siapa yang keras kepala hah?!" ucap Tao tidak terima -lagi- , Chanyeol lah yang keras kepala tentang Kris bukan dirinya. "kalau begitu, aku akan membiarkanmu melihat dengan matamu sendiri. Kenyataan seorang Kris Wu" ucap Chanyeol serius. Tao mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai makan Chanyeol dan Tao pergi keruang tengah, Tao duduk dilantai sambil bersender didinding menunggu Chanyeol yang mengambil sesuatu.

"eh, untuk apa pedupaan itu Chanyeol?" ucap Tao saat melihat Chanyeol membawa benda yang disebut pedupaan yang sudah mengeluarkan asap. *kalian bisa cari diinternet bagaimana bentuknya*.

Chanyeol pun duduk disamping Tao dan menaruh pedupaan itu didepan Tao "ini adalah peduaan dari Perenungan" ucap Chanyeol. Peduapaan itu terus mengeluarkan asap putih yang berbau harum. "um, lebih tepatnya ini adalah pedupaan suci yang dapat membawa jiwa kemasa lalu" jelas Chanyeol.

Aroma pedupaan masuk keindra penciuman Tao, matanya entah kenapa semakin lama semakin mengantuk, bahkan kepalanya hampir tertunduk "untuk waktu yang lama,lama, sebelum kau lahir. Kau akan bertemu dengan Kris bahkan kau tidak akan mengenalinya" samar-samar Tao dapat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sial, pandangannya semakin mengabur dan tak lama semua menjadi gelap.

 **BRUG**

Tubuh Tao terjatuh dilantai dingin, Jeno dan Mark menatap cemas Tao namun Chanyeol bilang tidak apa-apa. "aku hanya menyenggol jiwanya sedikit sehingga akan melenggang disekitar aliran waktu" jelas Chanyeol

.

TAO POV

 _Aku tidak akan mengenalnya?_

Mataku masih tertutup namun aku dapat merasakan tubuhku melayang. Aku yakin sekarang jiwaku sedang menuju perjalanan kemasa lalu, sedangkan tubuhku masih ada dikuil. Aku masih dapat mendengar semacam intruksi dari Chanyeol.

'Melihat masa lalu, dimana waktu sebelum kau lahir. Lihat Kris sebelum kalian berdua bertemu'

.

Normal POV

 **BRRUUSHH** *gagal sound -,-*

Awan mendung nampak tak akan pergi dan air hujan yang semakin deras menghujani bumi. Di sebuah jalan setapak yang kanan dan kirinya hutan nampak seorang namja cantik berambut hitam tanpa rasa takut. Tetesan hujan sudah membasahi yukata ungu gelapnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kilat dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mata pandanya melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya seperti kilat mulai mendekat pada dirinya, tubuhnya seolah tak bisa digerakkan.

 **CTAARR**

 **BRUG**

Tubuh namja cantik itu tertidur di jalan setapak itu. Tak lama tangannya bergerak kecil "ugh.. sakit" ucap namja cantik itu yang berusaha bangun. Namja cantik itu mengusap kepalanya yang pusing "apa sebenarnya yang dia maksud dengan melihat sifat sejati Kris?" tanya namja cantik itu entah pada siapa.

Namja cantik itu terdiam dan melihat keadaan tubuhnya "apakah tanganku kecil seperti ini? pakaian ku berbeda, hanya rambutku yang sama" ucap namja cantik itu.

Mata panda namja cantik itu membola "astaga! aku sudah berubah menjadi orang lain!" pekik namja cantik itu yang ternyata adalah Tao. Jiwa Tao sudah masuk kedalam tubuh seorang namja cantik yang tinggal dizaman ini.

Tao mengetukkan telunjuknya didagunya tampak berpikir dan tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam entah dari mana muncul dikepala Tao "aku mengerti. Aku pasti hanya bermimpi!" ucap Tao percaya diri.

"s..sakit.."

Tao menoleh kesamping kanan saat mendengar suara seseorang dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang namja kecil sekitar berumur 7 tahun terkapar tak berdaya. Ditubuhnya banyak luka lebam. Tao mendekati anak kecil itu dan memangkunya "ada apa?" ucap Tao khawatir.

"h-hyung, jangan kembali ke desa... ada se-setan ya-ng menyerang..." ucap anak kecil itu tertatih. Setan? tapi Tao tidak tahu bahwa ada setan di sini.

"Raja haus darah se-sedang menca-ri h-hyung...aku berhasil melarikan diri. Tapi yang lain..." ucapan anak kecil itu terputus karena pingsan. Lukanya benar-benar harus diobati.

 _Raja haus darah?_

 _Setan yang mencariku?_

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao menidurkan anak kecil itu dilantai yang dingin. Tao menatap sekeliling, syukurlah saat Tao berlari tak tentu arah tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah bangunan kosong walau keadaannya benar-benar tidak terawat, tapi cukup untuk berlindung dari hujan. Dan juga sekarang kondisi mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup akibat tetesan hujan.

'sebaiknya aku mengobati luka-lukanya, tapi aku tidak punya obat. Mungkin membersihkan lukanya tak apa' batin Tao sambil merobek kain putih bersih yang dibawa oleh namja cantik ini. Tao mulai membersihkan luka anak kecil itu.

Hal mengerikan apa yang harus dirasakan oleh anak-anak ini?. Itulah pertanyaan yang berkecamuk diotak Tao. Apa masalah setan itu hingga menyerang penduduk desa.

"ini memang agak beruntung bagiku bahwa hyung berada diluar desa" ucap anak kecil itu membuat Tao berhenti membersihkan luka itu.

Anak kecil itu menyeringai "Raja tidak akan pernah membiarkan namja cantik sepertimu melarikan diri" perlahan suara anak kecil itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan tiba-tiba tubuh anak kecil itu berubah menjadi besar, tinggi dan berwarna hijau. Jangan lupakan mata merah yang menatap lapar Tao. Giginya yang tajam terlihat saat ia tersenyum mengerikan.

Tangannya yang besar dan panjang itu mencekik leher Tao dan membanting tubuh Tao kelantai. Tao dapat merasakan punggungnya sangat sakit. "semua orang ingin daging babi untuk diri mereka sendiri" ucap setan itu.

'sialan, dia setan!' batin Tao. Tangannya mencengkram kuat tangan setan yang mencekik lehernya kuat, mencoba melepaskan cekikkan dilehernya. Walau Tao tahu itu sia-sia.

"aku akan memangsamu sebelum Raja haus darah menemukamu" ucap setan itu yang mulai mendekati Tao.

 _Seseorang... tolong..._

 **BLAAR** *epek gagal._.*

"AARRGG!"

Api biru yang entah muncul dari mana langsung memakan habis tubuh setan itu. Teriakan kesakitan tak terelakkan oleh setan mengerikan itu. Tao pun langsung berdiri menjauh dari tubuh setan itu. Tubuh setan itu langsung ambruk tepat didepan Tao dan berubah menjadi abu. Tao dapat mendengar sesuatu dari setan itu.

"K-Kris..."

Mata Tao terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat ia berdiri, bahunya bergetar ketakuan.

"ck, sampah itu terbakar cukup baik"

Suara bass yang masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Tao langsung membuat Tao melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, dan keterkejutan Tao bertambah melihat Kris yang berdiri angkuh didepannya. Semuanya sama seperti Kris yang ia kenal, hanya saja tatapan Kris lebih tajam dan liar.

"apakah kau seorang namja dari desa?"

Bukannya menjawab Tao malah asik melihat Kris. Akhirnya, Tao tak perlu capek-capek untuk mencari Kris. Tao dapat melihat dua api biru yang melayang disamping kanan dan kirinya bagaikan seorang penjaga.

 **SRET**

Tangan Kris dengan kuku yang tajam menarik kerah yukata Tao. Ia kesal pertanyaannya tak dijawab. "kau cukup cantik untuk seseorang dari sebuah desa kecil" ucap Kris sambil menatap lekat Tao, seringaian tak lepas dari bibirnya.

' _Kris...'_

 **SREEK**

Kris merobek kerah yukata Tao hingga Tao meringis pelan. Kris menatap remeh Tao "suaramu juga indah" ucap Kris dingin. Tangan dengan kuku jari tajam itu narik dagu Tao lalu mendekatkan wajah Tao kewajahnya "sekarang, menangislah untukku, manusia" ucap Kris sambil menaikkan satu alisnya dan menyeringai.

 _Dia bukan..._

 _Dia bukan Kris!_

Mata Tao bergerak gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya saat melihat Kris yang begitu menakutkan. Tao harus lari dari sini, tapi bagaimana? Ia masih terperangkap dengan rubah yang tak ia kenal ini.

Tao langsung menggigit jempol Kris yang beruntung sekali dekat dengan bibir peachnya. Kris melepaskan pegangan didagu Tao dan terbelalak kaget.

"Si-siapa... Kau?" ucap Tao tergagap, Tao melangkah mundur dengan pelan tapi Tao tidak tahu jika dibelakangnya adalah , jika begini bagaimana dia kabur. Tao mencoba melawan Kris dengan menatap tajam mata elang Kris.

 _Menarik_

 **SLURP**

Kris menjilat jempolnya yang digigit oleh namja cantik didepannya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani melukainya -walau sebenarnya tidak sakit dan tidak luka sama sekali-. Kris mengurung Tao yang menempel didinding dengan kedua tangannya.

Salah satu tangannya mengangkat dagu Tao dan satu tangannya menempel didinding. Kris menatap intens namja bermata panda didepannya. Sedangkan namja bermata panda itu menatap Kris was-was, takut jika Kris melakukan sesuatu.

"Kris!"

Telinga rubahnya mendengar seseorang dibelakangnya memanggil dirinya. 'cih.. mengganggu saja' batin Kris kesal. Tao merasa terselamatkan, apa Tao harus berterima kasih pada orang itu atau tidak? Tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu, Kris pasti akan pergi lalu ia bisa pergi dari sini.

Pandangan Kris yang awalnya menatap remeh Tao kini berubah menjadi dingin. Dasar setan itu, dia mengganggu 'pesta'nya saja. Kris pun melepaskan Tao dari kurungan tangannya dan mendorong Tao kelantai dan pergi keluar.

Tao meringis saat rasa sakit merambat kebahunya, dorongan Kris tadi tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Tao berusaha bangun dan menatap sebentar ruangan kumuh itu. Tapi indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah percakapan dari luar, pasti Kris dan seseorang yang entah itu apa.

"kami tidak bisa menemukanmu dimana-mana. Jadi kau berada disini" ucap seseorang itu dan itu bukan suara Kris. Tao harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum Kris kembali. Tao berjalan dengan pelan agar Kris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Mata Tao berbinar saat melihat sebuah dinding yang berlubang cukup besar. Tanpa menunggu lama Tao langsung keluar dari lubang itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

KRIS POV

Aku keluar dari ruangan kumuh itu dan bersender didinding kayu sambil melipat kedua tanganku didada. Aku menatap malas namja didepanku, ck... dia benar-benar cerewet dan aku membenci itu.

"jadi kau berada disini" ucap namja didepanku kesal. "aku hanya pergi dari hujan, aku tidak ingin basah" ucapku dingin, aku malas sekali meladeni namja didepanku yang bisa disebut partner ku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pergi sendiri, namun entah angin apa namja ini ikut dengan ku. Aku tidak bisa menolak, bisa saja aku memanfaatkannya.

"ck, kau dingin" dengusnya, "oh! Aku mendengar ada _keindahan_ didesa ini, tapi semua yang aku bisa temukan adalah namja dan yeoja tua dan anak-anak. Sekelompok dari mereka berhasil lolos juga" lanjut namja didepanku, aku tentu saja mengerti maksud dari _keindahan_ , yaitu namja maupun yeoja cantik dan polos persis seperti yang kulihat tadi.

"namja cantik telah melarikan diri dengan mereka" namja didepanku mengusap tengkuknya pelan, bibirku terangkat membuat seringaian "seorang namja cantik berhasil melarikan diri darimu? kau sudah semakin tua, Raja haus darah" ucap ku meledek.

"hey, jangan bicara seperti itu. Apakah kau melihat seorang namja disekitar sini? Namja itu bernama Eddie" ucap namja yang kupanggil Raja haus darah, yah.. dia memang Raja haus darah yang menculik namja dan yeoja cantik entah untuk diapakan.

Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari meninggalkan bangunan ini. Telinga rubahku ini sangat tajam, bahkan suara kecil saja aku bisa mendengarnya. Ck, ternyata namja cantik itu kabur. Apa namja cantik itu yang dia maksud?. Kepalaku menggeleng pelan "tidak".

NORMAL POV

"hhahh..haahh.." kaki jenjang namja cantik dengan mata pandanya tak berhenti nerlari menembus hujan yang semakin lebat. Tao -namja cantik itu- terus saja berlari agar semakin jauh dari bangunan itu, ia tak perduli kemana arahnya. Napasnya mulai keluar satu-satu, tubuhnya serta kakinya juga lelah berlari tapi ia tak ingin berhenti. Tao ingin keluar dari sini, pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

 _'dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjadi rubah liar. Biarkan pelayanmu turun di depan binatang itu dan ada hari dimana kau tidak bisa bergantung padanya'_

Kata-kata Chanyeol hinggap diotak Tao. Mata pandanya mulai berkaca-kaca 'tidak! Dia tidak seperti itu!' batin Tao berteriak. Tidak mungkin itu Kris, tapi jika memang bukan lalu siapa yang ia temui.

Tao tidak melihat ada batu berukuran sedang didepannya dan tersandung, tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

' _jadi begitu, ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi_ '

.

"Tao-ah"

Mata panda itu perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan dark choco indah milik namja cantik itu mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Hal yang ia lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol. "kau tidak sadarkan diri cukup lama" ucap Chanyeol.

Tao mengedipkan matanya sebentar lalu mengucek matanya pelan "dimana aku?" Tao menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. "tentu saja kita masih berada dikuilmu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum.

Tao perlahan bangun dan duduk dikasurnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing "Tao, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tidak bangun-bangun!" ucap Jeno sambil memeluk erat Tao. "uh.. kepalaku terasa berat, apakah aku tertidur?" ucap Tao pelan sambil memegang kepalnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "tidak, aku mengusir jiwamu kemasa lalu... Apakah kau ebrtemu Kris?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Tao penuh selidik. Awalnya Tao kaget lalu ia menunduk "aku... tidak bertemu dengannya" lirih Tao.

 **BRAKK**

"apa yang tidak kau temui?"

Tao menoleh kepintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba dibuka dan kaget melihat siapa yang membukanya. Itu adalah...

Kris.

Kris dengan sosok Tao yang masih memakai baju sekolah Tao menatap tajam Tao dan Chanyeol, aura membunuh sangat kentara disekelilingnya. "kenapa Si Bocah Burung itu ada sini?" ucap Kris tajam sambil mendeathglare Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar ketakutan melihat aura mengerikan Kris, kalau saja tatapan dapat membunuh mungkin saja ia sudah tinggal nama. "wah, Kris, selamat datang dirumah.. hehe.. apa kau bersenang-senang disekolah?" ucap Chanyeol tergagap.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao?" ucap Kris dingin.

" .SI.A"

 **SRET**

Kris menarik paksa kerah belakang yukata Chanyeol menuju kepintu keluar kuil dan menendang Chanyeol kuat tanpa belas kasihan "pulanglah!" teriak Kris sebelum menutup pintu dengan kencang. Poor Chanyeol.

Kris kemudian merubah dirinya menjadi normal kembali, ia tampak tampan dengan yukata biru laut yang membalut tubuh tinggi bak model itu. Rambut pirang yang terlihat acak-acakan namun menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya. Kris pergi kekamar Tao meminta penjelasan dari namja cantik yang kini duduk didepannya. "dasar burung sialan, kenapa kalian biarkan dia disini?" geram Kris.

"kami pikir dia bisa memasal kura-kura bercangkang untuk Tao-"

"menurutmu apa yang dia bisa lakukan?!" ucapan Jeno dipotong oleh Kris. Kris menatap kesal dua anak neraka itu lalu tatapan kesal Kris berubah lembut -tapi tetap dingin- saat menatap Tao.

"Tao"

Tao langsung gugup saat namanya disebutkan oleh Kris, Tao hanya bisa menunduk. Kris tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis bahkan Jeno dan Mark tidak tahu- lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah dahi Tao. Jantung Tao semakin berpacu cepat saat tangan hangat Kris menyentuh dahinya.

"kau masih sedikit demam" ucap Kris sambil menatap Tao. Sedangkan Tao, pipinya entah kenapa memerah, apa demam atau hal lain?. Jarak Kris dengan Tao sangat dekat, tinggal beberapa centi lagi hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kris berdiri dari duduknya "aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu" ucap Kris lembut. Kris mengacak pelan surai hitam Tao, menyalurkan rasa hangat pada Tao.

 _Tangan itu... itu adalah sisi lembut yang dimiliki Kris_

"hiks..hiks.."

Kris maupun dua anak setan itu terkejut melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba menangis "a-ada apa Tao? apakah Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu padamu?" ucap Kris panik. Tao mengusap pelan air matanya yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi "aku.. aku hanya melihat mimpi buruk.. aku baik-baik saja, Kris. Terima kasih" ucap Tao yang masih sesegukan/?. Tao tersenyum melihat Kris yang masih terlihat bengong.

"oh iya, bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanya Tao yang cepat sekali kembali ceria. Kris bukannya menjawab malah diam seperti orang bodoh. Tao sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Kris yang lucu seperti ini.

 _Aku senang.. Bahkan sangat senang dia adalah Kris yang aku kenal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

A/N:

hhhwwaaa! akhirnya Laxy bisa update juga ff ini!. Sudah berapa lama ya ini ff mendem dinetbook Laxy :v .. mianhae ne readers-nim, jeongmal mianhae.. Laxy baru bisa update sekarang karena baru ngefeel ngetik ff ini.

sekali lagi maaf ne~ #bowberkalikali

jjaa~ bagaimana chap ini? apa cukup untuk para readers yang menunggu lama ff ini untuk update, Laxy harap cukup ne~ ^^

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEWTHISFANFICTION


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

 _Aku senang.. Bahkan sangat senang dia adalah Kris yang aku kenal._

.

 **Esok Harinya, 01:00 PM KST**

"Kyaaa! lihatlah namja itu! dia tampan sekali!"

"dia juga sangat keren!"

"astaga.. aku ingin jadi pacarnya!"

Tao menutup telingannya saat mendengar suara jeritan layaknya fangirl yang mengganggu pendengarannya. "Ya ampun, bisakah siangku lebih tenang" gumam Tao sambil menaruh kepalanya dimejanya, mengabaikan buku sejarah yang terbuka menampakkan materi pembelajaran. Bagaiamana ia bisa belajar jika suara berisik, itu menganggu!.

Tao melirik Kris didepannya yang masih sibuk memperhatikannya, ia nampak tenang walau ada suara mengganggu -menurut Tao- itu. 'Aku pikir kami berubah menjadi daya tarik wisata orang-orang' batin Tao kesal sambil terus melirik tajam Kris.

"sepertinya, adanya kau disini menggangu saja Kris" gumam Tao, namun Kris dapat mendengarnya. "apa maksudmu? aku bahkan tidak menganggu mu" Kris membela diri, ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat namja cantik didepannya ini terganggu.

Tao menghela napas pelan mencoba mengabaikan suara teriakan dari orang-orang yang berkumpul didepan kelasnya hanya untuk melihat Kris. Hell, apanya yang keren dari namja dingin bersurai pirang ini, Tao bahkan lebih keren dan tampan dari Kris.

Tangan lentik Tao mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang ada dibuku sejarah itu, tak lupa juga untuk membacanya dan mengingat diotaknya. Tao sudah begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena tugasnya menjadi dewa dan akhirnya ia mampu mengejar ketinggalannya, sedikit melegangkan.

Sekarang SMA XOXO sedang mengadakan ujian akhir. Maka dari itu jangan heran jika Tao sedang belajar sekarang. "aku benci ujian, hampir sama seperti aku membenci kentang" Tao menjauhkan bekal yang tersaji didepannya. Tentu saja itu buatan Kris. Sudah beribu kali Tao bilang pada Kris untuk tidak membuat kentang, ia sangat benci kentang. Apa pendengaran Kris sudah menurun?.

"Kris, sudah kubilang jangan menaruh kentang dibekal ku! Tapi kenapa tetap kau taruh juga?!" Tao menutup mulutnya dan menatap tajam Kris. Uh, bau kentangnya saja sudah membuat Tao pusing, bagaimana jika Tao memakannya. Mungkin sudah tinggal nama. Yah, cukup lebay juga kau Tao.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap datar Tao sambil menopang dagunya "aku punya alasan, kau masih seorang dewa belum matang, dan ini terlihat untuk membuktikan poinku" ucap Kris dingin, "jika otamu tidak bisa bersaing dengan sekolah, maka kau mungkin bisa berhenti sekolah" lanjut Kris dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

 **Hening~**

Tao menghadap kekanan dan fokus membaca buku, mengabaikan segala kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Seandainya saja ini bukan ditempat umum, Kris sudah pasti menjitak kepala bodoh panda jejadian didepannya itu.

Tao melirik Kris yang juga kembali sibuk untuk belajar dan seketika background disekitar Kris berubah seolah-olah ada bunga lily yang mekar dan bling-bling menambah kesan keren dan aura karismatik Kris. Dan sekarang yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke mulai berteriak-teriak gaje didepan kelasnya. Tao jadi tidak fokus belajar lagi.

'aku baik-baik saja dengan Kris datang kesekolah bersamaku untuk mengawasiku, tapi...'

Kris sambil mengerutkan alisnya "Apa yang kau sibukkan sih? kau sama sekali tidak melakukan pekerjaan sebagai Dewa". Entah kenapa Tao tiba-tiba gugup "y-yah, i-itu... dengar, tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan sebagai Dewa" ucap Tao membela diri, ia hanya manusia yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melakukan hal-hal kecil yang sudah ia lakukan dan tentunya belajar.

Tiba-tiba Tao merasakan aura seseorang.

"Yo, Rubah"

"hwwaa! Kai oppa! saranghae!"

"oppa! jadilah pacarku!"

"tidak! Kai oppa, menikahlah denganku"

Tao sweatdrop mendengar jeritan fans Kai yang terdengar alay, mereka akan menghapus Kai dari list idol jika tahu wujud Kai seperti apa.

Bagus, sekarang gangguan apa lagi yang akan datang?.

"wah..wah.. kau bermain 'teman-temanan' dengan Tao lagi? ck, lucunya" dengus Kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memandang remeh Kris. Kris pun menatap tajam Kai dan menyeringai "kau tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti ketika datang ke namja-namja yang baik". Ok! Aura yang mereka keluarkan membuat bulu kuduk Tao merinding.

"terus menempel pada Tao seperti sepotong permen karet disepatunya, dan dia akan mulai membencimu" ucap Kai sarkastis namun tajam. "ck, kata-kata itu begitu tidak sopan tuan Kim JongIn terhormat, aku punya firasat bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku" ucap Kris tak kalah sarkastik.

"aku tidak menyukai siapa pun" -Kai

"bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan merobek hatiku?" -Kris

"tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang Tao" -Kai

Kris dan Kai bertatapan sengit, jika dikomik mungkin ada aliran petir yang saling bertabrakan keluar dari mata mereka. Tao kembali sweatdrop saat melihat dua setan tampan itu bertengkar. Tunggu, tampan? Hey, sepertinya kepala Tao terbentur benda tumpul. "bukankah kalian berdua setan? setidaknya cobalah untuk berteman" nasihat Tao.

Tao jengah melihat dua setan itu, Tao pun kembali fokus membaca namun mata pandanya melihat seseorang yang mengintip dari jendela kelasnya. Tao pun beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan kedua setan yang masih berdebat dan mendekati jendela.

Mata pandanya melihat seorang namja mungil bersurai dark brown bersembunyi bagaikan bermain petak umpet. "ada apa?" tanya Tao, dapat Tao lihat tubuh namja mungil itu menegang dan "hyaaa! Zi-ZiTao!" jerit namja mungil itu dan matanya yang bulat semakin membulat seperti melihat setan. Tao hanya memandang datar namja mungil itu dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk mendatangi namja mungil itu.

Namja mungil itu kembali tenang dan duduk menyender ketembok koridor kelas -koridor sedang sepi- dengan Tao disampingnya. Namja mungil dengan mata bulat bak burung hantu itu menghela napas lelah "begini, aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih kepada Kai karena sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu, tapi aku masih belum punya kesempatan".

Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, waktu itu? pasti saat Tao tidak turun, "dia selalu dikelilingi oleh namja dan yeoja, jadi sulit untuk mendekatinya. Tapi akhirnya aku menyakinkan diriku hari ini untuk berterima kasih padanya" lanjut namja mungil bername tag Do Kyungsoo itu, bibir berbentuk hati itu tampak mempout lucu.

Seketika disamping kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo bagaikan ada bling-bling, 'dia sangat lucu!' batin Tao berteriak ala fangirls, oke kendalikan dirimu Tao untuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang tembem itu.

Sebuah garis lengkung keatas tercipta dibibir Tao "kalau begitu, aku akan memintanya untuk berbicara denganmu", Kyungsoo yang awalnya menunduk langsung mendongak melihat wajah Tao, ia mendapat bantuan.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memastikan kalau kau akan bicara dengannya secara pribadi" lanjut Tao, Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata bulatnya sebentar dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu "aku selalu ingin bertanya, apakah kau adalah Dewa?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Dewa?" tanya Tao balik, Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"ne, kau kemarin menangkal roh" ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat. Seyum Tao menjadi canggung "menangkal roh?" tanya Tao -lagi-. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "astaga! aku belum memberitahu siapa pun, aku bersumpah!" teriak Kyungsoo yang terdengar lucu.

Kemarin bukanlah Tao yang turun melainkan Kris yang menyamar menjadi dirinya, wajar saja Tao tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya Tao harus menasihati Kris agar tidak terlalu menonjolkan sisi setannya disekolah saat menyamar menjadi dirinya.

Selebihnya dari perkataan Kyungsoo benar, Tao adalah Dewa yang mengabulkan permintaan para pemujanya "ya, kurasa aku lebih dari orang yang menjawab doa-doa" ucap Tao kembali tersenyum senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan ucapan Tao.

 _'aku akhirnya menemukan apa yang bisa kulakukan'_

.

KRISTAO

.

Kai mengusap tengkuknya pelan saat melihat tiga orang namja berstatus uke memberikannya sebuah kue "wow, itu terlalu buruk, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menerima hal-hal semacam itu. Maaf ya. Aku sudah senang jika kau membeli Album ku" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum tipis. "tidak mungkin! apakah Kai hyung menolak kita?!" teriak gerombolan namja itu bagaikan kebakaran jenggot.

Yah, Kai baru saja keluar kelas dan ingin menuju ke kantin untuk membeli minum. Kai disekolah mencoba bersikap layaknya manusia agar kedoknya sebagai setan tak terbongkar. Saat diperjalanan Kai dihadang oleh tiga namja berstatus uke yang memberikan kue untuknya, tapi Kai menolaknya secara halus. Ia tidak ingin menerima hadiah semacam itu, cukup mendukung dan membeli albumnya sudah cukup baginya.

 **DUG**

"Kai! apa kau punya waktu?" Kai menoleh kebelakang saat melihat Tao menghampirinya. Tanpa tahu jika Tao sudah menempelkan jimat putih -kertas putih- yang bertuliskan 'seperti udara' dipunggung Kai.

Seketika suasana berubah, ketiga namja didepannya berjalan melewati dirinya dan Tao begitu saja sambil memakan kue yang tadinya untuk Kai, mereka mengobrol lalu kembali kekelas mereka. Seakan tak terjadi sesuatu.

Kai terbengong melihat ketiga namja itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyadari dirinya sedangkan Tao tersenyum senang jika jimatnya bekerja dengan baik. Kai menggelengkan kepalannya pelan "aneh.. rasanya keberadaanku seperti tiba-tiba menghilang keudara" ucap Kai tak percaya.

Tao mengabaikan perkataan Kai dan menepuk bahu Kai pelan "bisa kau membantuku sebentar? Aku punya permintaan besar untuk Kai" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua telapak tangannya ditempelkan layaknya orang memohon. Kai mengedipkan matanya, Kai sepertinya tak bisa menolak jika Tao sudah seperti itu.

Kepala Kai pun mengangguk, mengundang pekikan senang dari Tao "maukah kau menunggu didepan lab kimia? seorang namja akan datang kepadamu" sekali lagi Kai mengangguk atas pertanyaan Tao.

.

KRISTAO

.

 **Lab Kimia**

Sudah lima belas menit Kai menunggu didepan lab kimia namun orang yang dimaksud Tao belum muncul dan juga kenapa semua orang yang lewat seperti menganggapnya tidak ada!. Bahkan yeoja yang lewat didepannya tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Sepertinya Tao belum melepas jimat putihnya, kkk~ bersabar lah Kai.

"Kai-ah! Maafkan aku, aku terlambat karena seorang guru memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu" ucap seseorang memanggil dirinya dan alasan mengapa ia terlambat. Namja mungil itu membungkuk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, napasnya saja masih keluar satu-satu.

Itu Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kai, pasti ia sudah menunggunya sangat lama. Salahkan Lee sonsaengnim yang menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku-buku keperpustakaan dan juga salahkan kenapa kakinya pendek, mengambil langkah yang sangat pendek.

Kyungsoo sudah didepan lab kimia namun ia tidak melihat sosok Kai. Namja tan itu menatap datar namja mungil didepannya yang tampak mencari-cari dirinya "ya, aku disini!" ucap Kai kesal. Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar suara Kai didepannya, ternyata Kai sudah ada didepannya tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya?.

"hmm.. terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu, Kai-ah. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berterima kasih dengan benar" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jarinya, ia melakukan itu agar kegugupannya tidak terlalu terlihat.

Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana dan mendengarkan ucapan namja mungil didepannya, ia terlihat lucu dengan mata bulatnya yang seperti burung hantu. Tangan kanan Kai memengang dagunya sendiri sambil menatap penuh selidik ke Kyungsoo "kau... siapa?"

 **DEG**

Hati Kyungsoo bagaikan dihantam palu besar, tubuhnya membeku tak bisa digerakkan. Kyungsoo menunduk lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai "bukan siapa-sia-"

 **DUK**

 **BRUG**

Kyungsoo tidak melihat jalan kemudian ia tersandung sesuatu dan langsung jatuh terjerembab. Tepat saat Kyungsoo terjatuh Taemin dan temannya melihat kejadian itu "pfftt.. hahaha.. Kau tidak bisa berjalan eoh? apa kakimu terlalu pendek?" ledek Taemin.

Kyungsoo jujur, ia sangat marah namun ia tak mampu melawan. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo diledek lebih parah. Kepalanya hanya tertunduk dan tangannya menutup telinganya agar tak mendengar ledekan menyakitkan dari Taemin. Kyungsoo bisa saja lari tapi kakinya masih sakit, mungkin terkilir.

"berisik"

 **DEG**

Taemin dan temannya membeku ditempat saat mendengar suara mengerikan -bagi Taemin dan temannya- dibelakang mereka. "kalian bukannya menolong malah meledeknya. Ck, dasar nakal" ucap Kai tajam. Taemin dan temannya menoleh kebalakang takut-takut "K-Kai? Kau berada dibelakang kami?" tanya Taemin tergagap. "maaf!" keduannya langsung kabur bagaikan maling yang kabur.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"y-ya?"

Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak saat melihat Kai didepannya. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai? mantra dari jimat putih itu sudah hilang. Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, sepertinya sekali berkedip sungai kecil mulai tercipta dipipi Kyungsoo.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo "apa panggilanmu?" ucap Kai. Perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau memang pipinya panas? jangan bilang jika pipinya memerah.

"D.O..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan pelan, tapi tentu saja Kai dapat mendengarnya. Suara Kyungsoo sangat lembut dan terkesan lucu. Apa Kai berpindah hati?.

.

KRISTAO

.

"syukurlah" ucap Tao yang melihat moment KaiSoo dikoridor lab kimia, untunglah Tao menyuruh di lab kimia karena dari situ Tao dapat melihatnya walau dari atap sekolah. "Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa berterima kasih pada Kai. Aku tidak terlalu buruk ketika aku mencobanya kan?" ucap Tao pada Kris disampingnya sambil tersenyum senang, sepertinya rencananya berhasil total.

Kris yang ada disamping Tao hanya melihat bosan pemandangan KaiSoo. "hey Kris, apakah ini akan mengikat nasib mereka bersama-sama?" tanya Tao bersemangat.

"bodoh!"

 **DEG**

Background Tao langsung berubah murung saat mendengar ucapan menyakitkan Kris. Ck, apa Kris tidak bisa menghargai orang barang sedikit saja?. Hatinya benar-benar beku sepertinya.

"berpikir yang dibutuhkan adalah berpikir dari salah satu dari kesalahanmu. Apakah kau pikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar dengan seorang namja lemah seperti dia?" Tao tercengang dengan ucapan Kris. Tao menatap Kris seolah menunggu ucapan Kris selanjutnya.

"Ingat, Kai adalah setan. Jika Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki nasibnya diikat dengan setan, dia tidak akan berterima kasih lagi padamu" ucap Kris. Tao menghela napas, selalu saja membahas hubungan manusia dengan iblis. Tao jengah saat Kris menjelaskan itu. Manusia bisa saja berjodoh dengan iblis, right? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

"ck, kau selalu membicarakan hubungan itu, dan juga aku tidak berpikir seperti itu" ucap Tao cuek. Kris selalu begitu pesimis. Mata Tao terbelalak dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya, jangan-jangan Kris pernah ditolak sama manusia!.

PLAKK

Kris melempar buku sejarah yang ia bawa tepat kewajah Tao tanpa rasa kasihan "belajar sajalah!"

.

KRISTAO

.

Terik sinar matahari siang tak menyulutkan Tao untuk belajar keras. Mereka -Kris dan Tao- sedang khusyuk untuk belajar. Punggung Tao, ia sandarkan pada dinding dengan kaki yang ia luruskan dan sibuk belajar, sedangkan Kris tak jauh beda dengan Tao hanya saja kakinya ia lipat.

Tao melirik Kris yang masih sibuk membaca. Kris tidak terlalu optimis, tapi Tao melakukan hal yang benar, bukan?. Mungkin ini untuk yang terbaik.

"apa?" Kris kesal saat Tao meliriknya, ujian semakin dekat tapi Tao justru tidak serius belajar. Apa yang ada dipikiran bocah disampingnya ini?.

Tao tersentak saat mendengar suara bass Kris, sepertinya dia ketahuan "hah? t-tidak apa. Aku hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana bisa hal itu akan menjadi besar jika manusia dan setan bisa akur" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum canggung.

"apakah ada alasan untuk itu?"

Tao memajukan beberapa centi bibir kucingnya tak lupa dengan alis yg berkerut "ayolah, setidaknya harus berteman dengan salah satu manusia".

"ah! kurasa kau harus mencobanya!" Tao bertepuk tangan kecil sambil tersenyum

"selama aku bisa melindungimu, itu sudah cukup bagiku" lirih namun Tao dapat mendengarnya. Kris mengucapkan itu sambil menatap langit biru dengan beberapa awan putih bersih.

Pipi Tao seketika merona dengan mata sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan -lirihan lebih tepatnya- Kris yang membuat sesuatu didadanya bergemuruh tak jelas.

 _Jangan bertindak begitu santai tentang hal itu_

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao berdiri didepan mading sekolah, membaca tentang beberapa ekskul menarik dan berita tentang kejuaraan yang dimenangkan oleh sekolahnya. Semenjak turun dari atap tadi -Kris lebih dulu kembali ke kelas- Tao berhenti didepan mading untuk sekedar tahu berita yang ada disekolahnya sekarang.

"Zitao sunbaenim?"

Tao menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya,oh.. ternyata hoobae yeoja. "ada apa?"

"aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap pelan siswa berambut hitam kelam seperti Tao. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin terlihat rahasia ini "dariku?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao maupun hoobae itu, sepasang mata tajam bak elang melihat mereka tajam.

.

KRISTAO

.

Tao berdiri bersender di dinding koridor yang sepi, tentu saja sepi beberapa kelas sudah memulai pelajaran. Kedua tangan Tao disilangkan didadanya dan telingannya mendengar cerita hoobae didepannya.

"aku siswa baru, Kim Seulgi imnida" ucap hoobae yang bernama Kim Seulgi itu membungkuk "be-begini, a-aku sepertinya jatuh cinta dengan Kr-is sunbaenim" Seulgi menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. "tapi aku belum punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Apa lagi kau selalu bersamanya, Zitao sunbaenim. Atau jangan-jangan kalian menjalin hubungan, ah... tapi itu tidak mungkin " celoteh yeoja didepannya.

Tao hanya diam mendengar ocehan yeoja didepannya. Ck, kalau tahu begini Tao jadi enggan untuk menolongnya, ia kira yeoja didepannya ini akan gugup atau terserahlah tapi ternyata yeoja ini berisik sekali.

"jadi bagaimana sunbae?"

"hah?" Tao menampilkan ekspresi melongo yang lucu. Jujur saja Tao tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan yeoja itu. "dengar, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir"

"jinjja! apakah itu yang sebenarnya?!" bahu Tao dipegang erat oleh Seulgi hingga sang empu kesakitan dan Tao merasakan sakit ditelinganya saat mendengar suara melengking Seulgi. Tao hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

Seulgi melepaskan pegangan -cengkraman lebih tepatnya- dibahu Tao dan mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara sambil berteriak "syukurlah!". Untung saja koridor sepi, jika tidak mereka berdua akan menjadi tontonan siswa-siswi yang lewat.

"kalau begitu, bisa tolong bantu aku. Zitao sunbaenim?" Seulgi mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti berdoa dan menatap memohon pada Tao. Tubuh Tao menegang seketika.

"sunbae selalu pulang bersamanya kan? Bisakan sunbae membiarkan aku pulang bersamanya hari ini?" Tao tahu tugasnya sebagai dewa adalah untuk mengabulkan permintaan para pemohon seperti Seulgi. Tak ada yang bisa Tao lakukan selain menganggukan kepalanya kembali.

"terimakasih banyak sunbaenim!" setelah mengucapkan itu Seulgi melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan khusus. Aku hanya akan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku akan didepan dan pulang tanpa dia' batin Tao. Mata pandanya menatap kosong sepatu kets hitam miliknya.

 _Kenapa hatiku sakit?_

.

KRISTAO

.

'terima kasih untuk membuang sampah. Aku akan menunggu dirumah. Dari Zitao' itulah pesan yang ada dikertas tergeletak dimejanya. Perempatan siku imajiner muncul dikepala Kris. Namja pirang itu meremas kertas itu dan meletakkan tempat sampah yang baru saja dibuang isinya oleh Kris. Yah, Kris sedang piket -sebenarnya ini tugas Tao, tapi bocah panda itu sudah pergi duluan-. Ekspresi Kris kembali datar sedatar kayu triplek.

Setelah selesai piket Kris keluar kelas tanpa melupakan tasnya. Kris benar-benar akan menjitak bocah sialan itu saat bertemu nanti.

"em.. Kris sunbaenim!"

Langkah besar Kris terhenti saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Kris pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja -itu Seulgi- dibelakangnya yang sama-sama menenteng tas sekolah. Seulgi merona saat Kris menatap dirinya 'Kris pasti terpesona oleh ku' pikir Seulgi percaya diri.

Kedua tangan yeoja itu ia sembuyikan dipunggungnya dengan pipi merona "apakah kau pulang sendirian hari ini? Jika kau ingin-"

"tidak, aku tidak sendirian" setelah mengucapkan itu Kris langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seulgi yang terkejut setengah mati.

.

KRISTAO

.

"pada tahun 1598 Korea merdeka, pada tahun 1581 Belanda merdeka..." Tao berhenti sejenak membaca buku sejarah yang sedari tadi seolah tak pernah habis. Saat bel pulang berbunyi Tao langsung pergi keatap sekolah tanpa pamit pada Kris, entahlah.. Tao tidak ingin melihat atau berbicara pada Kris untuk saat ini.

"Apakah Kris mau pulang bersamanya?" lirih Tao entah pada siapa. Memang sekarang Tao belajar tapi pikirannya melayang pada Kris dan yeoja itu -Tao sendiri malas mengingat namanya-.

Tao menatap kosong langit biru hasil ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah, beberapa burung terbang bebas tanpa hambatan. Sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian diatap tadi mulai berputar bagaikan film dikepala Tao.

 _'kau harus mencobanya Kris!'_

Tao memejamkkan darkchoco miliknya 'aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu'.

Kembali lagi bayangan tentang Seulgi yang memohon untuk pulang besama Kris terputar.

'bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi bersamanya hari ini?'

Tao menunduk mengingat dirinya yang begitu lemah, Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya "aku benar-benar bodoh"

Kedua kaki Tao yang tadinya diluruskan kini ia tekuk lalu memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. 'aku orang yang melakukan ini, tapi aku merasa menyesal. Aku orang yang munafik. Jika aku tahu bahwa aku akan merasa buruk tentang ini, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya. Aku... Aku?'

 **TUK**

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah datar milik Kris. Mata Tao terbelalak dan bibir kucingnya terbuka sedikit bahkan pipi Tao merona merah. Bagaimana tidak merona, melihat Kris dengan jarak yang sedekat ini -bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan-.

 _Aku..._

"apa artinya ini hah?!" ucap Kris sedikit berteriak, Kris menunjukan surat yang Tao tulis dikertas tadi. Tao tersentak pelan saat mendengar suara Kris yang meninggi. "apakah kau mencoba menghubungkanku dengan manusia itu?" tanya Tao.

Tao langsung berdiri dan mundur selangkah "kau men-"

"iya! Aku mendengarnya! Apakah kau pikir kau sedang mempertimbangkan dengan membuat kita bersama-sama?" ucap Kris, nada suara tetap sama. Kertas ditangan Kris itu semakin ia remas "betapa naifnya. Jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu lagi. Kau adalah prioritas utamaku" suara Kris melemah dan mata tajamnya menatap dalam mata Tao.

Tao menatap Kris lama. Seolah Tao sedang mencari kebohongan atas kata-kata Kris melalui matanya namun Tao tak menemukannya. Kris mengucapkannya dengan yakin.

 _Kata-kata itu akhirnya membuatku sadar bahwa hatiku yang mudah terguncang..._

 _Aku menyadari bahwa aku..._

 _Telah jatuh cinta pada Kris._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Annyeong readers nim... masih ingetkah dengan ff Laxy yang ini?

AH..akhirnya Laxy bisa lanjutin ini ff yg ngambang :v. Laxy kira ini ff udah tamat,eh pas dilihat ternyata belom. Duh, jadi merasa bersalah ama readers yang nunggu ini ff :'(.

Oh.. iye, sebelum bacotan Laxy selesai. Ada yang sudah baca ff Laxy yang judulnya 'Talkshow' ? itu FF khusus untuk FF KTEvent^^, kalau para readers nyari itu ff. Cukup tulis 'FF Kristao Talkshow' ntar muncul deh. Ah, dan juga jangan pada bingung ama pen-name authornya cz it's that ME^^! . Laxy cuma ngubah bentaran doang kok :3 . Yang belum baca silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa ngereview. Yang udah baca dan ngereviw terimakasih banyak^^ #bowbarengTaoRis.

Review banyak bakalan Laxy lanjut ini FF, kalau gak mungkin akan Laxy behentikan sampai disini saja ^^.

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEWTHISFANFICTION


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

 _Kata-kata itu akhirnya membuatku sadar bahwa hatiku yang mudah terguncang..._

 _Aku menyadari bahwa aku..._

 _Telah jatuh cinta pada Kris._

.

Disebuah ruangan gelap dan berkabut -yang muncul entah dari mana- itu hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin hingga suasana ruangan itu menjadi remang-remang. Tampak seorang namja berpakaian seragam SMA duduk disebuah single sofa berwarna merah darah. Kedua kaki panjangnya ia silangkan dan tangan kanannya menopang dagu lancipnya. Tatapan mata tajamnya menatap kearah depan dimana ada seorang lagi yang duduk dihadapannya.

Ekor rubah berwarna emas miliknya sedikit bergerak. Ia bosan menunggu lawan bicaranya buka mulut. "Hmm.. Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, Setan Gagak?" ucapnya membuka suara.

"oh Kris.. percakapan kecilmu hanya kebetulan hanyut ke telingaku" ucap namja tan itu sambil memaikan sehelai bulu gagak. Kedua sayap gagaknya yang besar dan indah itu ia keluarkan, lagipula hanya ada dia dan Kris diruangan ini. "kupikir aku akan memberikan rubah sedikit nasehat" lanjut Kai.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan perkataan yang Kai -namja tan- ucapkan. "percakapan?"

" 'kau adalah prioritas tertinggiku! Ingatlah!' " nada suara Kai seperti suara anak kecil. Itu sengaja. "atau apa pun itu yang kau katakan!" suara Kai kembali serius. Telunjuknya mengarah ke Kris.

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu" Kris berusaha tidak menghancurkan sisi coolnya. Jika jujur ia akan menjadi bahan olokan setan gagak didepannya ini. Tentu saja Kris masih ingat dengan perkataannya, lalu kenapa setan gagak ini komplain?.

Kai menghembuskan napasnya lelah memperingati rubah keras kepala ini.

"Ya ampun, untuk menangis dengan suara keras, kau adalah seorang rubah pelupa. Tao akan melalui sesuatu yang disebut pubertas. Itu adalha waktu ketika manusia melalui sedikit pergolakan emosi. Kau tidak punya niat untuk berpacaran dengan manusia kan? Kau harus lebih memperhatikan bagaimana kau bertindak di sekelilingnya. Fakta bahwa dia tuanmu hanya memperumit masalah" jelas Kai panjang kali lebar.

"apakah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa tindakanku itu membingungkan Tao?"

"menjadi pelayan itu seperti neraka. Belum lagi fakta bahwa itu untuk manusia, seorang lelaki manusia. Kau seharusnya sudah mengambilku sebagai tuanmu, maka kau tidak akan kerepotan seperti ini"

"ck, tengu bodoh"

Kai menghentikan omongannya, bisa-bisanya rubah sialan itu mengatainya. Kai sudah capek-capek memperingati Kris tapi Kris sendiri keras kepala.

"jangan samakan tuanku dengan lelaki biasa yang akan memberikan hal-hal seperti 'cinta' membuatnya menjadi lebih baik, Tengu" ucap Kris tenang. Mata tajamnya menatap sosok Kai.

"astaga, kau adalah rubah paling keras kepala yang ku kenal"

"ku anggap itu pujian. Sudah waktunya" Saat Kris berucap, lilin yang menjadi sumber cahaya itu mati. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

"eh.. tidak bisa dibuka" ucap seorang siswi didepan pintu ruang pertunjukkan. Ia sudah membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia pinjam dari petugas sekolah tapi tetap tidak bisa. "benar kah?!" Siswi satunya yang membawa peralatan pertunjukan itu kaget.

"Biar ku coba"

BRAKK

Baru saja mencoba membuka, pintu itu langsung terbuka oleh seseorang didalam ruangan itu. Kedua siswi itu kaget saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

"Kris... Kai..." Ucap siswi itu tergagap saat dua namja populer disekolahnya ada didepannya. "permisi" Kris berujar dingin, wajahnya kembali seperti semula -datar- dan Kai dibelakangnya.

Kedua siswi itu hanya menutup mulut mereka berusaha menahan teriakan dengan pipi mereka yang bersemu merah.

Kris dan Kai berjalan seakan tak melihat dua siswi itu dan membicarakan masalah dewa-dewa.

"Jika aku akan menjadi dewa, aku akan memerintahkanmu untuk mati"-Kai

"senang rasanya mendengar impian besarmu"-Kris

.

KRISTAO

.

Tepat jam 1 siang bel berbunyi tanda pulang. Tao yang berada dikelasnya merasa senang, tentu saja karena ujian sudah berakhir. Tao sangat berharap jika nilainya memuaskan. "hwaa... akhirnya ujian selesai!" teriak Tao bagai mendapatkan hadiah jutaan rupiah. Syukurlah kelas sudah sepi jadi ia tidak perlu malu.

"hei Tao! eh, kau sendirian? biasanya kau selalu menempel pada Kris" ucap Kyungsoo saat tiba dikelas Tao. Kepalanya celingukan mencari Kris yang sangat sering bersama Tao.

Wajah ceria Tao menjadi datar. Ck, bukan ia yang menempel pada Kris tapi Kris sendiri. "Kris sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Kai"

"yak, ZiTao!" datang lagi satu orang namja cantik bereyeliner. Namja cantik itu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. "ah, Baekhyun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo kaget.

"ah, karena sudah berkumpul bagaimana kalau kita mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan, untuk merayakan akhir ujian kita?" usul Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu ada toko donat yang menjual donat yang sangat enak!"

"um.. tidak, terima kasih. Aku punya kencan"

"Apa?! Baekkie, kau luar biasa!" Kyungsoo kaget saat tahu Baekhyun sudah memiliki pacar. Tapi itu wajar saja, Baekhyun itu manis dan cantik tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"pacar, ya? Kedengarannya bagus" Tao menopang dagunya dan menatap ke arah jendela yang menapilkan cuaca yang cerah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke Tao bersamaan. "Tao, apakah Kris mencintaimu?".

Tao langsung gugup saat mendapat pertanyaan dari Baekhyun . "tapi kalian berdua tidak dapat dipisahkan..." lanjut Baekhyun.

"yah, kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama, tapi tentang hal itu aku pikir kami hanya sekedar.. teman dekat saja" Tao kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jendela. "dia bilang aku penting baginya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang cinta. Kami hiup bersama-sama, tapi tidak seperti kami sudah bersama-sama di mana saja" lanjut Tao. Tao merasakan sakit didadanya. Tangan Tao terlipat dimeja dan kepala tertunduk. Apa ia namja pengecut yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya?.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap "curhat tentang pacarnya..." bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab anggukan. Tao mendengar bisikan Baekhyun dan secara otomatis pipinya memerah. Sial, dia kebablasan.

"t-tidak!"

"jika kau mengalami kesulitan mencari tahu hubunganmu, cobalah melakukan sesuatu yang baru" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari seseorang.

"sesuatu yang baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tatapannya masih sibuk ke layar ponselnya "kau tidak pernah pergi berkencan kan? Coba pergi kesuatu tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi dan berdandanlah secantik mungkin".

"berdandan secantik mungkin? Yak! aku namja, harusnya berdandan yang tampan!"

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya setelah ia selesai membalas pesan dan menepuk bahu Tao. "jika kau berpikir kau cantik dan imut,mereka secara alami akan datang kepadamu".

Kyungsoo masih loading dengan perkataan bijak Baekhyun. "T-tunggu! Mungkinkah.. Tao, kau menyukai Kris?!".

"Kyung, kau berada dimana memangnya tadi hah? kenapa baru _conect_?" ucap Baekhyun malas.

"a-apa?!" Tao kaget setengah mati dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka bisa menebak dengan benar.

"Tao, ayo kita pulang"

Suara Kris membuyarkan pikiran Tao. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao tapi namja bermata panda itu mundur sedikit. Berusaha menjaga jaraknya. "hmm.. iya" Anggukan Tao berikan sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa mereka sadari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada dipintu kelas melihat interaksi Kris dan Tao. Smirk terlihat dikedua bibir mereka.

.

KRISTAO

.

Sengatan matahari disiang hari sungguh panas, Tao sampai mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kris di sampingnya terlihat santai saja. Tao jadi teringat ucapan Baekhyun.

 _'jika kau mengalami kesulitan mencari tahu hubunganmu, cobalah melakukan sesuatu yang baru'_.

Kris selalu ingin buru-buru pulang. Kris juga selalu mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan di sekitar kuil.

Langkah Tao terhenti hingga ia tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Kris. "hei,Kris" Tao mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "ini masih siang hari. Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?".

 _Aku akan mencoba sesuatu yang baru!_

.

KRISTAO

.

Matahari kini sudah berganti dengan cahaya sinar bulan yang entah kenapa lebih terang sekarang. Tao bahkan Kris lupa untuk pulang karena terlalu menikmati 'jalan-jalan'. Sekarang mereka ada di sebuah tempat yang sangat ingin dikunjungi Tao yaitu Namsan Tower. Dark choco milik pemuda pecinta panda itu berbinar saat berada sudah berada diatas menara Namsan.

Tao berlari kepembatas bak anak kecil, wajahnya benar-benar ceria sekarang. Pemandangannya sangat indah, lampu-lampu yang menyala dimalam hari seperti titik-titik kecil bak kunang-kunang. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir kucing Tao. Terlalu senang sampai mengabaikan Kris.

Tao kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Tao tak ingin melewatkan moment indah ini.

Tao agak bingung dengan suasana Namsan Tower yang biasanya selalu ramai pengunjung, tapi sekarang sepi sekali. Apa sudah mulai tengah malam?. Tao tak begitu memperdulikan, yang penting ia bersenang-senang.

KLIK

KLIK

Satu, dua gambar Tao ambil dan disimpannya. Tao akan memamerkan pada temannya dan pas teman-temannya akan iri. Ck, kekanakan sekali.

"Hei, Kris-" Tao tak bisa melanjukat perkataannya saat mata tajam Kris memandanginya. "apa?"

"ada sesatu yang aneh denganmu. Kau lebih bersemangat dan fresh hari ini" Tao terkejut saat Kris menyadari sifatnya. 'apa Kris tau, bagaimana ini?!' batin Tao.

"aku sangat ragu kau jadi begini gara-gara melihat sesuatu yang membuatmu senang atau pemandangan malam hari"

"i-itu karena..." Tao mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata Kris.

"aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu..." Ucap Kris yang masih memandang Tao. Reflek Tao langsung menatap kembali Kris, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kris.

"kau tidak jatuh cinta dengaku, kan?"

Untuk kali ini dunia Tao seakan runtuh. Kris dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu tanpa mengerti perasaannya. Kepala Tao tertunduk lemas, tangan Tao meremas seragam sekolah bagian dadanya, kenapa sesakit ini?.

"Setan Gagak bilang kepadaku bahwa lelaki yang mengalami pubertas mudah jatuh cinta. Jika aku tidak melihat apa yang aku lakukan, maka kau mungkin jatuh cinta padaku"

Tao melipat kedua tangannya dipembatas dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Setiap kata yang Kris ucapkan menambah sakit saja.

 _'kenapa harus seperti ini'._

"Yah lagipula, itu hanyalah bualan si Setan Gagak" Kris tersenyum tenang tanpa melihat perubahan sikap Tao. Pandangannya kini menatap indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari. Yah, Gagak itu pasti hanya membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak ada lucunya. Menurut pemikiran Kris.

"lupakan saja Tao-"

"Bagaimana jika kau benar?"

Kris tersentak namun ia dapat menyembunyikannya dengan rapi. Oh ayolah, apa Tao sedang bercanda sekarang.

"bagaimana jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan mata panda yang awalnya bersinar cerah kini berubah sayu dengan air mata yang siap jatuh membasahi pipi Tao.

Kris membelalakkan matanya, terkejut atas perkataan Tao yang ia anggap bercanda. Telinga rubahnya tertekuk turun. "k-kau bercanda"

"k-kau salah Kris! Aku... aku benar-benar mencintaimu-" Hancur sudah pertahanan Tao, mata pandanya menjadi tambah bengkak dengan acara menangisnya.

"Aku..."

GREP

Kris menggendong tubuh Tao -seperti menggendong barang- disamping tubuhnya. Kaki panjang Kris dengan santainya berjalan dipagar pembatas Namsan Tower. Dan juga aksi Kris tidak akan dicekal orang karena Namsan Tawer sedang sepi pengunjung. "aku tidak akan jatuh cita dengan seorang lelaki manusia".

DEG!

Mata Tao membulat saat mendengar perkataan Kris.

TAP!

TAP!

Santai sekali Tuan Wu berjalan dipagar pembatas tanpa takut jatuh dan lagi ia membawa Tao. Tao lantas berteriak nyaring. "Kris! Aku bisa jatuh" Tao menggenggam erat seragam Kris hingga kusut. Toh Kris tak perduli dengan seragamnya yang terpenting adalah nyawanya.

Angin malam Seoul berderu kencang dan Tao merasa pusing saat melihat kebawah. 'Tinggi sekali' batin Tao takut. "biarkan angin mendinginkan kepala bodohmu" ucap Kris yang masih menggendong Tao.

"aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar kembali seperti biasanya. Mengakui bahwa kau berbicara pada dorongan dan aku akan mengecewakanmu" Rambut pirang Kris berantakan akibat diterpa angin yang lumayan kencang.

"aku tidak akan!"

Langkah Kris terhenti dan menatap kesal Tao yang masih keras kepala.

"aku mencintaimu Kris! Kau bilang kau penting bagimu!" Tao berteriak kencang karena angin menganggu. Tao berusaha menghapus air matanya namun sia-sia, air mata itu tetap mengalir.

"Apa?!"

"kau tidak mencoba mencintaiku? T-tidakkan kau berpikir aku itu manis?"

Kris terkejut saat melihat air mata Tao mengalir. Kris pertama kalinya melihat Tao sekecewa ini. Jujur, Kris juga berpikir Tao manis dan tingkah Tao membuat hari Kris lebih berwarna. Kris suka Tao sebagai Tuannya, sebagai masternya. Yah, hanya tuannya?.

Genggaman Kris semakin melonggar hingga ia tersadar Tao sudah lepas dari genggamannya. Tubuh Tao jatuh.

"T-TAO!" Tanpa pikir panjang Kris langsung melompat kebawah, mencoba meraih tangan Tao.

Perasaan Tao bukan takut jika dirinya akan mati tapi 'Aku ditolak.. tepat didepan diriku. Kau bodoh Zitao. Aku tidak bsia melihat wajah Kris lagi, aku tidak bisa' batin Tao sedih. Tao menutup matanya seakan pasrah. Ia sudah ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya dan sekarang Kris sudah menolaknya, semangat hidup Tao seakan hilang.

"TAO!"

Mata Tao terbuka saat mendengar teriakan Kris. Kris sudah didekatnya dengan mengulurkan tangannya. "ulurkan tanganmu!"

Tao menatap kesal Kris "tidak! Jangan menyelamatkaku!".

"apa yang kau katakan!" Kris berhasil mengakap tangan Tao baru saja Kris hendak menarik Tao tapi..

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

ZRAASH *efek listrik =,=*

Genggaman Kris sudah terlepas akibat sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kris tentu tidak lupa dengan matra pengikat itu. 'ck, menggunakan kata-katamu untuk memaksaku'.

Tubuh keduanya masih jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi. Kris benar-benar cemas dengan Tao. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan tuan untuk kedua kalinya. "bodoh! Apa kau ingin mati?!".

"Kau bahkan tidak menyukaiku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Dipikiran Kris sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Tao. "Tao! Aku mohon padamu! Aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah menyentuhmu lagi, tapi biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu sekali ini saja!"

Tao tercengang dengan perkataan Kris. Baru kali ini Kris sangat memohon pada Tao. Apa Kris tidak ingin ia pergi?.

Melihat Tao tidak berbicara lagi, Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao dan mendekap erat tubuh Tao. Seakan tak ingin Tao lepas lagi darinya.

 _'Kau begitu kuat, hangat, dan baik, tapi bagaimana aku bisa menyerah'_

 _'ini tidak adil!'_

Hampir saja Tao mati bodoh jika Kris tak menyelamatkannya. Tiga meter lagi tubuh Tao terkena tanah dan bisa saja Tao meninggal jika ia tak cepat menyelamatkannya.

Keduanya sudah menginjak tanah. Tao masih berada dipelukan Kris. "Tao?" Tak ada sahutan dari Tao yang ada hanya suara dengkuran halus. Tao tertidur rupanya. Kris menatap intens wajah tertidur Tao. "maafkan aku Tao" ucap Kris pelan.

 _'Aku tidak bsia menahan diri'_

 _'Aku jatuh cinta denganmu bahkan lebih'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

A/N:

Maaf sekali chap ini pendeekk *BOW*

Tapi Laxy bisa lanjutin ff ini lagi~ tapi ada yang bikin Laxy kecewa. Apa sudah berkurang peminat ff ini? yah,Laxy tau ini salah Laxy karena tidak update sesering mungkin. Dan juga Reviewnya berkurang *sadface T.T*.

Tapi gak apa-apa Laxy maklumi karena ff ini emang lama banget updatenya selain Laxy mood2an ngetiknya Laxy juga kekurangan kuota untuk modem :'v . Tapi ini Laxy udah update jadi MOHON DIREVIEW.

Ini Laxy ketik cepat dan update cepat hanya untuk para readersnim *ketjup basah* *readers muntah mual* *Laxy pundung* . Jadi maaf jika ada typo yah~

Jja~ Review yang banyak biar ini ff terus update dan cepet end yaah~ *wink bareng TaoRis*

Yang baik, mau ngingetin ini ff bisa invite pin Laxy [585B62CA] #Kris: bilang aja Promosi -" , Laxy: etdah, ganggu orang aja. Noh jagain Tao biar gak lepas2/? , Kris: *flatface -,-#

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEWTHISFANFICTION


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT!

[ANNOUNCEMENT!]

Hallo readers masih ingat Laxy kan kan:') ?  
Lama vakum didunia per-ff-an mungkin pada lupa :') . I had some informantion~

Karna FF ini lama gak update pasti lupa jalan ceritanya. Jika masih berminat ada yang sama ff ini akan Laxy lanjutkan, jika tidak terpaksa akan Laxy hapus termasuk ff lain yang belum kelanjut.

Laxy tergantung Readers ingin lanjut atau tidak^^.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

 _'Aku tidak bsia menahan diri'_

 _'Aku jatuh cinta denganmu bahkan lebih'_

.

Chapter 13

.

 _'Aku tidak bsia menahan diri'_

 _'Aku jatuh cinta denganmu bahkan lebih'_

.

Siang ini cuaca cukup cerah, namun berbeda dengan namja penggemar panda yang sedang duduk di meja kelasnya sambil memandangi langit cerah. Cuaca seakan mengolok dirinya yang sedang terpuruk.

"yak, Tao jangan cemberut seperti itu. Lihat langit saja ceria masa kau tidak?" bujuk Baekhyun. Tangan lentiknya menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao. "ung.. aku sedang tidak bersemangat hyung" Tao membenamkan wajahnya diantara tangannya yang dilipat di meja.

"ah iya, bukankah sebentar lagi liburan musim panas?" Kyungsoo melirik Tao. Siapa tahu namja itu sedikit tertarik. Kyungsoo kasihan melihat Tao sedari tadi murung. Menghibur sedikit tak masalah bukan.

Namja cantik yang memiliki mata bak anak anjing itu mengeluarkan bekalnya dari tas. Begitu juga dengan namja dengan mata layaknya burung hantu. Sekarang mereka sedang menikmati jam istirahat.

"Benar, apakah kalian ingin pergi ke pantai?" ajak Kyungsoo.

"itu tak buruk, bagaimana Tao?" tak ada jawaban yang ada hanya aura hitam yang entah kenapa mulai mengelilingi tubuh Tao. Aura terpuruk Tao lebih tepatnya.

Tao mendengar semua percakapan temannya, namun dirinya sama sekali tak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung. "kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan senang untuk pergi. yahoo..." ucap Tao lemas, bahkan saat mengucapkan 'Yahoo..' seakan tak berminat.

"Tao, jangan pergi ke arah kegelapan! Sadarlah!" Baekhyun menggoyangkan bahu Tao.

"Kau tidak berharap banyak setelah pengakuanmu ditolak begitu luar biasa" Kyungsoo tahu kenapa keadaan Tao sangat bertolak belakang dari biasanya. Itu semua karna Kris. Ia tahu tentang pernyataan cinta Tao yang ditolak itu.

"Kau masih tidak nafsu makan? Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh bekalmu sama sekali" ucap Baekhyun khawatir. "aku tidak lapar, Baek" jawab Tao lemas. "kau harus makan! Jika tidak kau akan sakit".

"Astaga. Kau belum sarapan dan sekarang kau tidak mau menyentuh makan siangmu. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau berniat berpuasa?"

DEG

Suara itu, suarang yang sangat Tao hindari. Tapi kenapa harus muncul disaaat moodnya belum baik.

Kris dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutinya tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam menusuk menatap Tao. Sedang yang ditatap kaku, entah harus berekspresi seperti apa.

 _aku terus berusaha melupakan kejadian itu, tapi Kris selalu muncul..._

"a-aku hanya tidak lapar" Wajahnya ia alihkan kesamping, Tao terlalu gugup menatap wajah Kris. "kalau begitu laparlah!" ucap Kris tak perduli.

"hey, kau jangan begitu Kris. Dia hanya belum bisa melupakan penolakan itu"

SYUT

Entah kenapa pekataan penolakan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun menusuk dirinya. Sialan sekali kau Byun Cabe. Kris tak menghiraukan ocehan Baekhyun, matanya masih fokus kepada Tao.

Merasa ditatap Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

 _aku tidak bsia mengendalikan perasaan ini_

Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris mengambil sumpit Tao dan menyingkirkan Baekhyun seakan menyingkirkan semut. "minggi kau Pendek"

"jika kau tidak mau makan, maka aku akan memaksamu untuk memakannya!" jujur, sekarang Kris lebih menyeramkan dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"a-apa!" Tao memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kris mengadapkannya dengan sesuatu yang sangat dibenci Tao -kentang. "ke-kentang?!"

Kris semakin mendekat sedangkan Tao sudah tak bisa mundur dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Kris pasti dengan gampang memasukkannya, namun salah.

DEG

Kris terdiam kaku. Tangan kanannya terhenti saat hendak memegang dagu Tao. Namja tinggi itu menarik kembali tangannya dan meletakkan sumpit itu ke bekal Tao. Kris pun pergi begitu saja. Tao menatap sendu kepergian Kris. Bahkan ia tak mau menyentuh Tao barang sedikit pun.

 _aku satu-satunya di sini yang tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaan ku..._

 _Sementara itu, Kris masih memiliki ketenangannya..._

 _Hanya ada satu perbedaan sekarang, dia bahkan tidak akan berpaling dariku..._

"Kris sialan! Tao begembiralah! Kau punya aku dan Kyungsoo disini!" ucap Baekhyun menyemangati Tao.

"Bagaimana jika pergi kepantai? Kau bisa merasa jauh lebih baik setelah kamu menyegarkan dirimu"

Baekhyun dan Tao menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum cerah. "pantai tidak buruk! Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu?" ucap Tao semangat. Tao merasa senang mendapatkan teman yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sejenak Tao melirik Kris yang asik mengobrol dengan 'para fansnya'. Dia terlihat baik.

"baiklah, Sabtu ini oke!"

Tanpa sadar saat Tao bicara dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Kris melirik tajam kearah Tao 'pantai?'. Sedari awal Kris sudah mendengar percakapan mereka namun ia mengabaikannya. Tugas Tao dikuil sangat banyak. Untuk apa kepantai, disana hanya ada pasir, laut dan sesuatu yang Kris benci.

.

KRISTAO

.

 **Sabtu 9:30 am**

Sepagi ini Chanyeol sang dewa Burung Api datang ke Kuil Tao untuk berkunjung karena kuilnya merasa sepi. Chanyeol bersiul sedikit, ia merasa senang bisa melihat Tao lagi setelah beres-beres kuil. Chanyeol membuka pintu kuil.

"Selamat pagi Tao-"

BRAAKK

Sesuatu menghantam wajah Chanyeol hingga membuatnya pingsan. Tolong saja itu yang dilempar adalah Jeno, kasihan iblis kecil itu.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh pergi!?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memintaku pergi! Aku tidak bisa menolaknya!" Teriak Tao. Dia baru saja berbenah untuk pergi kepantai tapi Kris melarangnya. Tidak adil. Tao ingin merasakan liburan, dia bosan harus terus dikuil jika weekend begini.

Iblis kecil -Mark- mencoba menenangkan teriakan Tao tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. Poor Chanyeol.

"Dengar Tao, pantai dan laut adalah sarangnya kejahatan dan juga kau masih dewa baru. Akan ada yang mengincarmu. Dan itu sangat merepotkan untuk ku. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam laut, maka dari itu jangan pergi" Ucap Kris tegas.

"aku tidak akan sendirian! Aku akan bersama dengan teman-temanku!" ucap Tao kesal. Tao benci jika Kris sudah seperti ini. Melarangnya ini dan itu. Ia tuannya Kris harusnya Kris menurut sebagai pelayan.

"Teman? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh teman?" Kris menatap dingin Tao, tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada. Teman? cih, sebutan macam apa itu.

"Jja~ Aku saja yang akan mengawasinya untukmu Kris" ucap Chanyeol senang. Dia bisa berduaan dengan Tao jika Kris tak mengawasinya kan. Btw ia sudah bangun dari pingsannya ternyata.

.

 **Pantai**

Matahari pagi memang menyegarkan, suara burung camar turut memeriahkan suasana pantai. Anak-anak yang bermain pasir dan membangun istana pasir dan juga banyak yang berjemur disekitar pantai. Sepertinya weekend seperti ini tujuan pantai memang tepat. Apa lagi untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Tao dan teman-temannya sudah sampai dipantai. Sudah lama Tao tidak melihat laut biru. Angin membuat rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan namun membuat pikiran Tao tenang.

"Lautnya cukup tenang. Tapi mengapa mereka ikut juga?" Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat Kris Chanyeol dan Kai ikut ke pantai. Sebenarnya terserah mereka tapi harusnya ini menjadi acara mereka bertiga.

"Halo semua~" sapa Chanyeol senang tapi ia merasa seperti diawasi oleh lelaki pendek bersurai kecoklatan. Sepert dirinya adalah penganggu dalam hidupnya.

"jangan macam-macam dengan kami kalian manusia tinggi!" Baekhyun menujuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang bingung kearah lelaki mungil itu.

"maafkan dia, dia habis putus dengan pacarnya tadi malam" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun agar berhenti mengamuki Chanyeol.

Tao memandang mereka terutama Kris. Rubah itu akhirnya ikut ke pantai, entah kenapa Tao merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kita bersenang-senang!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membawa pelampungnya. "kau terlihat seperti bocah, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "ish.. aku tidak bisa berenang. Bukannya kau tahu ya?" Kyungsoo membela diri. Biarkan dirinya disebut anak kecil yang penting dia senang.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadar dirinya diperhatikan oleh seseorang bekulit tan yang sedang duduk santai dibawah payung pantai. "kau menyukainya kan Kai?" goda Chanyeol pada Kai. "ck, berisik kau" Kai kembali fokus pada laut. Berusaha mengabaikan sekitarnya.

"baiklah! Ayo berenang!" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

Mereka bertiga -Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung berlari kelaut. Mereka memakai kaos dan celana pendek plus pelampung untuk Kyungsoo.

Tao aski bermain air dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri berlatih renang. 'apakah ini terlihat bagus padaku?' Tao melirik Kris yang juga duduk membaca buku dibawah lindungan payung pantai bersama Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai? tentu saja tebar pesona.

"Jadi kenapa kau disini, Kris"

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama, Chanyeol"

"Aku serius bodoh. Aku yakin kau benar-benar senang telah datang kesini. Jujur saja, aku tidak berpikir kau benar-benar akan datang" ucap Chanyeol, mata coklatnya melirik sekilas Kris yang masih fokus ke bukunya. "aku tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima air laut" lanjut Chanyeol.

"apa maksudmu?" Kris membuka suara. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memangku dagunya dengan tangannya "aku mungkin membencimu, tapi aku punya sopan santun yang cukup untuk tidak memberitahu Tao". Mata tajam Kris menatap Chanyeol. 'Burung sialan'.

"Ah! Tao-ya~ aku kesana ya~" Ucap Chanyeol. Tao yang melihatnya tersenyum senang "tentu saja~". Kris terperangah melihat senyum Tao.

"Kris, aku menemukan kerang yang cantik!" Tao mendatangi Kris dan menunjukkan kerangnya, namun reaksi Kris datar hanya menganggukkan saja. Tao mengedipkan matanya dan menatap kerang ditangannya.

TAP

"ayo kita pergi, Tao. Sepertinya Kris membenci air" Chanyeol sudah melepas atasannya dan sekarang ia tampil topless. Memperlihatkan absnya yang terbentuk, entah kenapa membuat Tao sedikit malu.

Tangan sialan itu. Kris kesal melihat interaksi Tao dengan Chanyeol. Burung sialan itu mengejeknya dengan melakukan skinship dengan Tao 'burung api sialan. D ia bisa seenaknya saja menyentuk tubuhnya, sementara aku sedang tidak bisa apa-apa' gumam Kris kesal.

Tak jauh dari pantai dimana cukup banyak karang ada dua orang lelaki sedang bersantai dengan kursi pantai ditemani jus yang segar.

"jadi bocah burung api itu akan berenang? Aku juga kalau begitu" ucap salah satu lelaki yang memiliki dimple cantik dipipinya. Lelaki disampingnya yang membaca buku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki berdimple itu itu berdiri dan membuka kaosnya dan melihat ke lelaki yang masih membaca buku.

"hmm.. iya hati-hati" ucap lelaki yang membaca buku. Wajah kesal ditunjukkan lelaki satunya "kau juga harus ikut, Suho"

"masalahnya jika aku terlalu dekat, Kris mungkin akan melihatku" Ucap Suho.

"hum.. baiklah. Jika ia belajar bahwa dua puluh tahun terakhir setelah meninggalkannya. Kau benar-benar menontonnya dari jauh. Yah aku tidak terkejut jika dia akan membunuhmu saat bertemu denganmu" Lelaki berdimple itu menatap laut biru yang tenang. Seperti orang disampingnya.

"Kirs tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia adalah pelayanku yang terbaik"

"Kris mungkin terlihat keren, tapi aku tidak berpikir akan melawan kelemahannya. Apa pria manusia itu adalah salah satu alasannya" lelaki berdimple itu memperhatikan pria bermata panda yang sedang asik bermain dengan temannya. "yasudah aku akan berengan. Bye~"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria bermata panda. 'sepertinya aku memilih dengan tepat'.

.

KRISTAO

.

"Wah, ini kerang yang cantik" Kyungsoo menatap kagum kearah kerang ditangannya. Warnanya seperti pelangi dan bersinar. "kau bisa memilikinya" Tao tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo begitu senang.

"benarkah? terimakasih Tao-ya. Apa kau bersenang-senang?" Tao menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja ia senang bisa bersenang-senang lagi dan juga mendapatkan teman baru. "syukurlah kau sudah merasa lebih baik" bibir Kyungsoo membentuk senyuman manis.

"ayo bersenang-senang lagi" Kyungsoo kembali berenang dengan pelampungnya. Dia terlihat semakin seperti anak kecil. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadar, ia diawasi oleh seseorang. Pria itu menyunggingkan smirk di bibirnya "maaf ya~" Pria itu meniup pelan namun berakhir dengan pelampung Kyungsoo tak stabil dan membuatnya tenggelam. Pria itu pun pergi.

Tao kaget saat tidak mendengar suara Kyungsoo, saat itu Tao hanya melihat pelampungnya. Mata Tao membulat "Kyungsoo!".

.

KRISTAO

.

"Waahh~ airnya benar-benar enak~" Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil "hah, ada apa Kris? Kau benar-benar menyeramkan hari ini" Ucap Chanyeol mengejek. Kris menatap garang Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh burung sialan itu. Kai yang duduk dibangku pantai hanya memandang malas mereka.

"Kris! Kyungsoo dan Tao…"

.

KRISTAO

.

Kris menghampiri Tao yang terduduk ditepi pantai dengan napas satu-satu. "Tao! Ada apa!"

"K-kris, Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo hilang! Aku mencari, tapi aku tidak bisa!" teriak Tao, matanya berair dan merah, badannya bergetar. Kai yang mendengar langsung mendekati Tao "Tao! Bagaimana bisa!"Kai mencengkram bahu Tao. Tao hanya menjawab gelengan kepala.

Kai benci dirinya sendiri karna tak bisa menolong Kyungsoo. 'Kyungsoo, bertahanlah'

"dia tidak bisa berenang, Kris! Tolonglah Kris, selamatkan Kyungsoo! Ku mohon!" Mohon Tao.

DEG

Kris tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi melihat Tao seperti itu membuatnya tidak ada pilihan lain. Kris benci melihat Tao menangis. Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Tao tapi terhenti, pandangan mata tajam Kris hilang terganti dengan mata kosong menatap Tao.

Tao memandang Kris kaget. Kenapa Kris jadi seperti ini, seakan Kris menjauhi dirinya.

"baiklah" Kris berdiri dan berbalik kemudian berjalan kearah laut "Kris apakah tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Chanyeol melihat Kris yang bisa dibilang nekat untuk mendekati laut lagi. "jika Tao membuat permintaan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' " setelah mengatakan itu Kris menghilang.

.

KRISTAO

.

 **15 menit kemudian**

Kris akhirnya muncul kepermukaan dan membawa Kyungsoo ketepi pantai "Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Baekhyun khawatir. Kyungsoo masih terbatuk-batuk "a-aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "ck, dasar bodoh! Kau membuat kamu khawatir!" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

Tao menghela napas lega, Kyungsoo selamat. Mata pandanya mengarah kepada Kris "hm..Kris.. terimakasih~" Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Kris menatap kearah lain guna menghindari tatapan Tao. Entah lah Kris hanya ingin menghindarinya saja.

Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap dan laut yang tadinya biru tua berubah menjadi hijau gelap. Kris memperhatikan sekitar, ia sudah merasakan hal ini sejak ia menolong Kyungsoo. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Kris merasakan aura mengerikan. Dia sudah datang rupanya.

"terima kasih Kris. Terima kasih sudah datang ke laut"

Tao melihat seorang pria mengenakan jubah hitam, pria itu memiliki aura yang sangat mengerikan. Tao langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kris.

"aku sudah menunggumu bermain di genangna air laut untuk waktu yang lama, Kris"

Kris menatap tajam pria didepannya. Ia tak menyangka pria ini masih mengejarnya. "siapa kau?!" teriak Tao di belakang tubuh Kris.

"Aku adalah Dewa Laut, Jung Yunho. Aku kesini ingin menuntut atas apa yang dilakukan Kris" Ucap pria itu –Yunho- sambil melepas jubah hitamnya. Diwajahnya terdapat penutup mata sebelah kanan.

Mata Tao menatap terkejut Kris 'Kris?! Apa yang terjadi' batin Tao. Ia kemudian melihat sekitar, semua tertidur termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kecuali Kai dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Yunho menyebarkan asap tidur untuk manusia biasa.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat ini" Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum licik, arah pandangannya tak lepas dari Kris. Tiba-tiba dari permukaan muncul kerang tiram raksasa dan juga dua gurita yang ukurannya besar "kau punya beberapa hutang untuk dikembalikan Kris!".

Kris masih menampilkan wajah tenang tapi tetap was-was. Ia takut kejadian ini menimpa Tao lagi. "hm, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.SRETT

Tentakel gurita itu melilit tangan dan tubuh Kris dan langsung menariknya masuk kedalam mulut tiram itu. "Kris!" teriak Tao, ia sebagai dewa merasa tidak berguna. Ia tidak bisa menolong Kris. Kenapa ia lemah sekali.

"kau akan jadi mutiara yang indah Kris dan juga bernilai lebih" Yunho tertawa senang ia berhasil mendapatkan Kris tanpa susah payah "ayo kita kembali ke Istana dan merayakannya!"

"Yaakk! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris!" Teriak Tao pada Yunho. Tidak, ia tidak mau Kris pergi lagi.

"siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa dia masih sadar?"

"kembalikan Kris!" Tao berlari kearah Yunho namun dengan gampang menghentikannya. "Cukup sampai di situ. Sampai jumpa, Pria panda" Yunho kemudian masuk kelaut beserta kerang tiram dan dua gurita itu.

Tao terkejut, tanpa berpikir dua kali Tao melompat dan menggenggam erat sisi belakang tiram. Chanyeol dan Kai kaget setengah mati melihat aksi nekat Tao. "Tao!" teriak Kai dan Chanyeol.

'aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Kris! Jika aku membiarkanmu pergi sekarang, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi' batin Tao. Ia berusaha menahan napasnya yang mulai menipis 'sial, napasku habis'

.

KRISTAO

.

Mata dark choco itu mulai terbuka perlahan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Pemilik dark choco itu terbangun dan terbatuk kemudian melihat sekeliling. Karang, ia berada diatas karang.

"kau benar-benar bocah yang sangat nakal" ucap Yunho setelah menyelamatkan Tao. "kau bawa kemana Kris?" ucap Tao pelan. Napasnya hampir habis, jika pria itu tidak menyelamatkannya Tao bisa saja mati tenggelam.

"anak buahku telah membawanya. Dia sudah pergi. Selain itu, aku sudah cukup baik membawamu kembali"

"Kumohon! Kembalikan Kris!" mohon Tao. Ia tidak mau berpisah dari Kris lagi. Mata panda itu mulai basah bukan karna air laut, ia menahan tangisnya.

Yunho diam sejenak memperhatikan Tao dari atas sampai bawah. Bocah ini sepertinya bukan manusia biasa. "Rubah sialan itu berhutang satu neraka padaku. Kecuali itu dibayar kembali, sebaiknya kau menyerah"

"akan ku kembalikan! Apa yang bisa kulakukan sehingga kau mebiarkan Kris kembali" Yunho tersenyum mengejek, tangannya bergerak membuka penutup matanya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang kosong. "jika kau bisa memberikan mata yang dia ambil dariku, aku mungkin akan mengampuninya".

Tao terkejut melihat mata Yunho. Itu Kris yang melakukan? Tidak mungkin. "mataku ini seperti benih kekuasaan. Mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan dan memakannya akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa" Ucap Yunho.

"rubah itu telah mengambil mataku saat 526 tahun yang lalu. Dengan kata lain, aku telah mendapat kekalahan permanen yang diukir di wajahku" Yunho masih ingat dengan kekejaman yang Kris lakukan padanya. Sebagian besar istananya hancur dan pasukan nya banyak yang tumbang.

"Jika aku bisa mendapatkan mata untukmu, kau akan memberikan Krsi kembali padaku kan?" Tao meneguk saliva nya. Entah kenapa dia jadi takut jika ia tak mendapatkannya.

"itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Sudah 526 tahun. Aku ragu kau bisa mendapatkannya sekarang. Menyerah sajalah" Yunho menjauh dari karang dan mulai masuk ke laut namun terhenti saat Tao memanggilnya."tunggu! Berjanjilah padaku jika aku mendapatkannya kau akan membiarkan Kris pergi! "

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi aku berjanji. Aku akan menahan rubah itu selama dua hari" Ucap Yunho kemudian ia masuk kembali ke laut meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

 _Ada satu cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Kris._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Halo readers~

Laxy was back! Wkwk.. adakah yang masih ingat diriku ini :"

Laxy terhura eh terharu ngebaca review kalian, ternyata ada yang masih nunggu lanjutan ff ini :") . I'm so Proud :") . Maapkan Laxy menghilang dari permukaan ff wkwk… udah kambek kan ini wkwk.. Maaf jika ada typo maklumi saja. Dan maaf jika makin gaje ini ff :v.

Yosh silahkan direview plus fav nih ff yak biar lanjut lagi :v

#LAST

#KEEPREVIEWTHISFANFICTION


End file.
